El Diario de Primo Vongola
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: Después de la Batalla con los Shimons, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?
1. Buscando un Tesoro

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla en el Futuro, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja:** No es que sean parejas, solo que serán personajes acompañando a Tsuna por la travesía.

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen asi)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. Es un regalo de cumpleaños a mi jefa la Bossu! como le digo Mitzuki Yueei (Yui) **22/06/2012 **Eres la mejor y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños al lado de tus seres queridos y la family del Facebook "Famiglia Vongola" espero te guste este presente que en parte refleja fortalezas y debilidades necesarias para seguir adelante en nuestras vidas, hacernos más fuertes para superar los obstáculos que se interponen en nuestro camino.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 1 "Buscando un Tesoro".**

_Mansión Vongola (Sicilia-Italia):_

Tsuna y los demás se encontraban en una de las tantas visitas en Italia, debido a que ya se acercaba la Ceremonia de Sucesión, aunque los guardianes estaban ocupados con sus antecesores: Nie Brow Jr y Ryohei, Ganauche III y Lambo, Brabanters Schnitten y Yamamoto, Coyote Nougat y Gokudera, Croquant Bouche y Mukuro junto a Chrome y Vizconte con Hibari. En cuanto al castaño, se encontraba en la oficina del Noveno conversando animadamente ya que, a pesar de todo, el viejo capo considera al chico como a su propio nieto.

_Tsunayoshi-kun, los preparativos están casi listos, recuerda que es solo la ceremonia, esperare a que termines tus estudios y puedas ocupar mi lugar en la organización_

_!Hiiiiii¡…T-Tan pronto, esperaba a que se pospusiera un poco más, la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso ¿Qué pasara si no lo hago bien?_

_Jojojo, veo que estas muy preocupado ¿Sabes? Aquí en la mansión hay un objeto oculto, del cual se dice, puede cambiar tu vida, solo aquellos que realmente lo necesiten lo encontrarán_

_Noveno ¿Lo dice enserio?..._

_Así es, a ver…Te daré una pista, solo debes calmarte, una vez que lo hayas hecho lo sentirás…Vamos inténtalo_

El castaño cerró los ojos y su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta, casi imperceptible hasta que lo sintió.

_!Eh¡…¿Qué fue eso?_

_¿Lo lograste?_

_Si ¿Qué es esa sensación?_

_Tsunayoshi-kun, debes ir, sigue a tu intuición, confía en ella y veras que lo encontrarás_

El castaño asintió lentamente, luego se levantó de su lugar y salió de la oficina, el viejo capo sonreía, jamás espero que lo lograra en el primer intento, aun así estaba aliviado, debido a su naturaleza, era imperativo que encontrará el objeto para aplacar sus dudas. En ese momento llego al despacho el arcobaleno.

_Noveno…¿Dónde está Tsuna?_

El viejo capo no borraba su sonrisa, cosa que descoloco un poco al hitman, sin embargo el respondió.

_Anda en busca de un tesoro_

_¿Un tesoro?..._

_Si, está oculto en la mansión y solo si eres realmente un Vongola, lo encontrarás…No te preocupes Reborn, la mansión en este momento es segura_

_No es lo que me preocupa Noveno, espero no se haga demasiado daño ya que es un Dame-Tsuna_

_Jojojo…Que apodo más interesante, solo debemos esperar, a lo que lo encuentre, me pedirá que lo deje a su cuidado, ya verás_

El arcobaleno se quedó en silencio pensando en lo dicho por el viejo capo y luego sonrió al igual que el mayor.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño comenzó a deambular por los largos pasillos de la mansión, a pesar de haber estado varias veces allí, no había sido suficiente para recorrerla por completo, aun así, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él en el instante que abandonó la oficina, tal vez ¿Nostalgia? No lo sabía con seguridad, solo seguía caminando sin destino alguno, solo avanzaba tras esa sensación que no podía identificar bien, pero que de alguna forma le era necesaria ubicar, debido a eso solo se cruzaban vagos pensamientos, cosas que ya estaban en su mente, no eran tan fuertes como para distraerlos, el solo seguía adelante, al doblar por un pasillo se detuvo, la sensación fue más fuerte, incluso, hasta una voz llamándolo, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar al frente a unas grandes puertas adornadas con ornamentos dorados, iban desde ramas hasta el mismo escudo de la familia, se veía por lo opaco del picaporte y la cerradura que llevaba mucho tiempo sin abrirse, tomó la manilla para probar si esta se encontraba sin seguro, con éxito al empujar las puertas se abrieron, aunque dentro estaba un poco oscuro sin embargo con la claridad suficiente para saber que se trataba de una biblioteca. Caminó hasta las ventanas y comenzó abrir las cortinas, dejando que la luz entrara al lugar devolviéndolo a la vida. Deambulo por el lugar, era enorme, pero hacia mucho que nadie venia aquí, por la cantidad de polvo y telarañas, dejando eso de lado, la sensación y la suave voz se sentía y escuchaba más claro.

__"Tsunayoshi aquí estoy"__

El miraba a todas partes y comenzó a buscar por los pasillos, en la primera vuelta la culminó sin éxito, la segunda vuelta paso de nuevo, volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez era un tono de voz muy familiar para él, aunque no podía hacer memoria debido a esa impaciencia que comenzaba a mostrar por no encontrar la fuente de ese fuerte sentimiento, al llegar al final del pasillo miro a su izquierda, en la tercera repisa, había un libro que se diferenciaba en gran medida de los demás, al acercarse su corazón se aceleró, dándole a entender que su búsqueda había terminado, tomó el viejo y polvoriento libro, lo sacudió un poco, revelando algo que lo dejo sin aliento, ya que, en sus manos se encontraba el Diario de Giotto Primo Vongola, la cubierta era de cuero muy desgastado debido al tiempo que llevaba allí, las letras con la identificación estaban grabadas en fuego, tenía el escudo de oro de la familia, a un lado el seguro del diario tenía un broche, era totalmente plano, pero presentaba ciertas marcas como si hubiera sido expuesto a algo caliente. Se sintió frustrado por no poder revisarlo, sin embargo lo abrazó, dio media vuelta, saliendo de la biblioteca en dirección a la oficina del Noveno, le preguntaría sobre la manera d abrirlo y si podía llevarlo con él ya que al día siguiente se marchaban a casa y el definitivamente no iba a dejarlo.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Reborn se encontraba con el viejo capo arreglando lo de la próxima reunión, cuando el jefe levantó la mirada a la puerta y luego sonrió, cosa que dejo extrañado de nueva cuenta al hitman.

_¿Que sucede Noveno?_

_Reborn-kun, mira, no te pierdas de ningún detalle, te sorprenderás al ver a Tsunayoshi-kun_

_¿Que quiere decir?_

_Espera ya llegó…_

Se sintieron unos suaves golpes en la puerta con lo que el viejo capo autorizo con un _"Adelante" _al abrirse la puerta dejaron ver al castaño con un aire totalmente diferente al habitual, más calmado, pero en su mirada se percibía cierta ansiedad, cosa que el arcobaleno detecto de inmediato, se acercó a ellos y notaron que entre sus brazos llevaba un viejo libro.

_Tsuna ¿Qué llevas allí y de donde lo sacaste?…_

Dijo serio el arcobaleno, cuando las orbes avellanas se cruzaron con las profundas y frías azabache notó que no había temor alguno, solo esa ansiedad que jamás había visto en lo que llevaba siendo su tutor.

_Reborn...Noveno, camine hasta donde me llevo mi intuición, era una biblioteca, seguí esa sensación hasta encontrarme con este diario…_

El castaño lo llevo al frente mostrando por completo el diario, el tutor no reconoció el objeto, pero el viejo capo si y sonrió apacible con el chico, diciendo.

_Veo que lo encontraste Tsunayoshi-kun, y dime ¿Sabes a quien perteneció ese diario?_

_Si, a Giotto Primo Vongola, pero, no pude abrirlo_

_Así es, solo un líder o futuro líder tiene permitido leer su contenido, ya que su broche de seguridad abrirá al ser tocado con llamas del cielo, en pocas palabras, solo los lideres Vongola pueden abrirlo_

_Noveno yo…_

_Está bien Tsunayoshi-kun, puedes llevarlo contigo, solo te pediré que una vez que leas el diario, lo regreses para que sea encontrado por el próximo líder..._

_Lo prometo, definitivamente lo devolveré_

El castaño abrazó nuevamente el diario, hizo una reverencia y sin más salió de la oficina, ya que tenía que hacer maletas, mañana regresaría a su hogar en Namimori. El arcobaleno miro al viejo capo, mientras este veía marchar a su sucesor, al cruzar la puerta, el semblante del viejo paso a ser de tranquilo a preocupado.

_Espero encuentres las repuestas que buscas Tsunayoshi-kun, ya que, tu corazón necesita tranquilidad para enfrentar los retos que tiene por delante_

_¿Noveno?_

_Reborn, te agradezco mucho que cuides de mi sucesor, pero te pediré que ahora en mas, lo vigiles de cerca, ya que él en este momento carga con las memorias de primo, algunas son fáciles de asimilar, otras no, así que mientras lee es más vulnerable, cuando comience a leerlo te darás cuenta de lo que digo_

_No se preocupe Noveno, estaré vigilándolo para que no haga nada imprudente_

_Te lo confió Reborn_

_Déjemelo a mi_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo sus maletas a excepción del castaño que lo había hecho con antelación (O.O' Increíble…) este se encontraba sentado en la cama, en sus manos tenía el viejo diario, este lo miraba con preocupación, no por llevarlo consigo, sino por lo que pudiese contener, sentía un peso en su corazón, había pasado por tanto, incluso, encontrándose con el dueño del diario, este encomendándole la tarea de dirigir a la organización entregándole el anillo verdadero acabando con el proceso de elección de sucesores y afirmando que el mismo portaba su voluntad, pero después de tantas cosas la duda comenzó a atacarlo, justo antes de que el tomara el cargo como el nuevo líder de la familia y no quería decepcionar a nadie. El recordaba sus peleas en el futuro, en su primera prueba con los jefes Vongola, sobre heredar sus pecados, también lo que había dicho su tutor de que Primo había formado a la Vongola aras de proteger a los que lo necesitaban. El conflicto con los Shimons, de cómo Daemon Spade contradecía la idea de la Vongola ideal estando sobre las demás familias destruyendo y gobernando con miedo. Estas contradicciones le atormentaban en gran medida. El quería proteger a sus seres queridos, quería acabar con todo aquello que solo trajera dolor y miseria creando ese ciclo de odio sin fin, Rokudo Mukuro, Ken Joshima y Chikuza Kakimoto, pasaron por eso, el prometió que acabaría con eso, no iba a permitir que algo similar volviera a suceder. Eran noches enteras sin sueño, tratando de buscar soluciones o respuestas a esos pensamientos.

Volvió a la realidad, observando con detenimiento el diario, quería abrirlo, incluso encendió la llama de su anillo, pero, se detuvo, algo dentro de él le dijo que no era el momento. Se levanto de su lugar, fue hasta donde estaba su bolso ligero y guardó el diario. Tomó su maleta le dio la ultima vista a la habitación y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Al llegar a la sala, todos sus amigos estaban listos para partir.

_Chicos, vamos a casa..._

_Si…_

Dijeron al unísono a excepción de Hibari y Mukuro, que sus respuestas fueron "Hmn" y "Kufufufu" así todos salieron de la mansión.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Omedeto Tamyobi Bossu! aunque este capi quedó en continuará el siguiente ya está arriba con la primera página del diario, además que el otro que acompañara a Tsu-chan en la travesia es Hibari-kun, como es tu cumpleaños que mejor regalo que el sexy prefecto y el tierno jefe juntos en el pasado viendo de que manera vivía el líder Giotto Vongola…Bueno es una idea ya muy usada pero, aun así quise dedicarte esto a ti..Espero te guste ^^. Este fic será corto, pero conciso ya que será la forma más correcta para calmar y enseñar a Tsunayoshi que a pesar de la adversidad, siempre puedes sonreírle a tus seres queridos.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	2. Revelando Sentimientos Momentos

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimons, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja **TsunaxHibari y GiottoxAlaude. (No es Yaoi no se hagan Ilusiones)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen asi)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. Es un regalo de cumpleaños a mi jefa la Bossu! como le digo Mitzuki Yueei (Yui) Eres la mejor y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños al lado de tus seres queridos y la family del Facebook "Famiglia Vongola" espero te guste este presente que en parte refleja fortalezas y debilidades necesarias para seguir adelante en nuestras vidas, hacernos más fuertes para superar los obstáculos que se interponen en nuestro camino.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador xxxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

**Capítulo 2 "Revelando Sentimientos: Momentos".**

_Namimori (Japón):_

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían vuelto de Italia, pero entre el entrenamiento de su espartano tutor, la loca familia que vive con él, sobre todo su guardián del rayo y la escuela, pues no le habían dado un respiro para poder leer el diario. Al día siguiente se lo llevo a escondida a la escuela, aprovechando que la primera hora no había clases, con mucho esfuerzo se escabulló de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Caminaba por los vacíos pasillos, todos estaban en sus salones, aun así pensó que el mejor lugar era la azotea, caminó con precaución de no ser avistado por el temible prefecto ya que seria "Mordido hasta la muerte" por no estar en su salón. Con éxito llegó a la azotea, se sentó en la parte trasera del cuarto de las escaleras, ofrecía una agradable sombra, aunque no era un día soleado pero ese lugar se veía cómodo y si alguien llegaba no lo verían de inmediato. Tomó el diario que lo traía cubierto con un pañuelo blanco, se sentó, levantó su mano encendiendo la llama de su anillo (Vongola Gear) grave error.

Arriba del pequeño cuarto, estaba tomando una siesta después de sus rondas el prefecto, este debido a las múltiples batallas, había aprendido a detectar llamas de ultima voluntad, sobre todo esa que acababa de sentir y había perturbado su siesta (si Kyoya yo también odio que me despierten ¬¬) ya le haría saber a ese herbívoro que el romper las reglas traía consecuencias. Al levantarse miró al castaño sentado, pero lo que le llamó la atención era el extraño libro que traía consigo, era muy antiguo, ornamentado, lo que mas resaltaba era el escudo de esa familia y el broche ¿Broche? Entonces no era un libro, era un diario, aun así el broche no tenía cerradura, el castaño tenía la llama de su anillo encendida, se veía que estaba un poco confundido, dudoso de acercar la llama a la base de metal del diario, después de unos momentos lo hizo y como si fuese una caja/arma el broche se abrió, el pelinegro se sentó de manera de poder observar los movimientos del castaño sin que se percatase de su presencia.

El castaño abrió la cubierta, debajo de la segunda cubierta había algo escrito en la parte inferior y por impulso el castaño leyó en voz alta:

"_**No resguardes mis secretos…**_

_**Solo lleva mi mensaje…**_

_**Aquellos que busquen respuestas…**_

_**Solo pasen y vean la verdad"**_

En ese momento tanto el prefecto y el castaño sintieron una presencia, uno sacó sus preciadas tonfas y el otro por alguna extraña razón después de mirar a los lados pasó a la primera página, esa sensación creció tanto que el pelinegro se preparaba para saltar frente al castaño, mientras este leía las primeras frases de la página;

_**Junio 22/1612**_

**_Momentos….._ **

Una luz comenzó a desplegarse por todo el lugar, provenía del mismo diario, el prefecto salto y quedo frente al asustado castaño.

_!Hiiii¡ Hi-Hibari-san…_

_¿Que estás haciendo herbívoro?..._

El castaño había sido pillado, pero eso era lo de menos, la luz se volvió más intensa que sus ojos no podían distinguir nada a su alrededor, el pelinegro salió a atacar rápidamente al otro pero fue inútil, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayó al suelo, antes de perder a conciencia miró al castaño, como este dormía mientras tenía el libro abierto y su llama del anillo encendida en la pagina que había leído hace unos instantes, luego todo se volvió oscuridad. Los chicos quedaron uno cerca del otro y encima de ellos dos siluetas semitransparentes, creando algo así como una especie de barrera.

El castaño despertó nuevamente, pero, ya no estaban en la azotea de la escuela, se encontraban en un lugar oscuro, donde la única luz existente eran ellos, el pelinegro estaba observando el lugar, cuando se percató que el otro había despertado, molesto iba con las tonfas en las manos dispuesto a morderlo hasta la muerte por haberlo traído a ese extraño lugar.

_Oye tú…¿Qué hiciste? Y ¿Dónde estamos?..._

_!Hiiii¡….Y-Yo yo no lo sé, no sé qué paso…_

Recordó el diario, volvió la vista en él, este se encontraba en la primera pagina, notó que la llama de su anillo aun seguía encendida, luego volvió a mirar la pagina, esta que debería estar escrita completamente, solo contenía unas cuantas líneas, comenzó a leer en voz alta, ignorando completamente al molesto pelinegro frente a él.

"_**En este momento, quiero recordar las cosas importantes, esta demás en decir si fueron buenas o malas, cada una de ellas carga una lección, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué me paso esto? O ¿Por qué no a mí sino a ellos? Estas interrogantes siempre hacen eco en mi cabeza, incluso dándole tanta importancia que no escucho a los que están a mi alrededor"**_

El castaño se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras escritas, luego paso su vista al pelinegro, que por alguna razón estaba tranquilo, o de cierta manera esperaba a que pasara algo, luego su vista bajo a la pagina mientras pensaba.

__"Las cosas importantes, incluso eso, estando en el futuro, cada uno de los acontecimientos me brindaron valiosas lecciones, las cuales me permitieron crecer, pero, es tal y como dice el diario, aun no dejo de culparme por la muerte de Uni y el que pude hacer desistir de loca idea a Byakuran y acabe asesinándolo"__

El pelinegro noto que el semblante del castaño cambio, el también pensaba en lo que estaba escrito, solo un poco, aunque sonaba muy a cosas de herbívoros, había razón en esas palabras, y conociendo al herbívoro que tenia al frente, solo se atormentaba por todas las cosas que pasaron desde el viaje al futuro hasta la pelea con los Shimons. En ese momento, ante ellos, se abrió un espacio y observaron con detenimiento lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

___!Oye¡ ¿Dónde está el décimo?___

_No lo sé, estabas hablando conmigo y lo perdí de vista_

_Tsuna-kun salió del salón hace un buen rato_

_¿Sasagawa? ¿Lo viste salir?_

_Si, tenía en sus manos un viejo libro que llevaba medio cubierto con un pañuelo, a lo seguro fue a leerlo en alguna parte tranquilo, pero ya debería de regresar por que pronto acabara la hora de descanso_

_¿Dame-Tsuna? No lo creo…lo que si debe de cuidarse del presidente del comité disciplinario, sino es hombre muerto_

_Hana…_

_Ese bastardo de Hibari, si le pone las manos encima al décimo, por tendrán que buscar una aspiradora para recoger sus restos, ya que solo dejare cenizas por tal atrevimiento_

_Vamos Gokudera no es para tanto, solo debemos encontrar a Tsuna y volver al salón sin que Hibari se entere_

_Cállate maniático del beisbol, seré yo el que busque al décimo_

_¿Que sucede chicos?_

_!Reborn-san¡_

_Chiquillo_

_Reborn-kun Ohayó_

_¡Ciaossu!...y bien ¿Que sucedió?_

_Tsuna-kun salió del salón hace rato y llevaba un libro con él, suponemos que salió a leerlo en lugar tranquilo_

__"Eso no es bueno, según el Noveno en el momento en que comience a leer, quedara vulnerable ¿En qué forma? No lo sé, me preocupa, será mejor que me apresure…pero antes"__

_Ya veo, Kyoko, quédate aquí en el salón, por si regresa dile que espere, Yamamoto, Gokudera y yo saldremos a buscarlo, falta poco para que comiencen las clases_

_Si…_

_Vamos chicos…_

Así los tres salieron del salón, aunque el semblante del pequeño hitman cambio drásticamente al salir del lugar, al llegar al final del pasillo, el pequeño tutor saltó al barandal de las escaleras, se giró y se dirigió a los otros dos que venían con el.

_Hay un problema, debemos encontrar lo antes posible a Tsuna_

_Reborn-san ¿Qué está pasando?_

_No estoy seguro, pero antes de salir de Italia, Tsuna trajo consigo un objeto, el cual una vez este expuesto ante él, lo dejara totalmente expuesto, es por eso que debemos encontrarlo, el aun no lo sabe_

_Reborn-san ¿Por qué el décimo tomó algo tan peligroso? Aun mas ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?_

_ Lo siento Gokudera, fueron ordenes del Noveno, jamás pensé que traería "eso" aquí a la escuela, pensaba vigilarlo, se me pidió más cuidado con él, en fin, no haremos nada lamentándonos_

_Bien, yo buscare por el patio trasero_

_Yo buscare por los campos de entrenamiento, como a estas horas todos están en clases es tranquilo_

_Entonces nos encontraremos en la azotea, los esperare allí_

_Bien..._

Cada quien salió en busca del castaño, no había tiempo que perder, aunque ya era tarde, el joven capo y su guardián de la nube ya estaban atrapados en la página del diario.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño y el pelinegro se encontraban en medio de una batalla, pero lo más les impactó que de los dos bandos uno era conocido, frente a ellos luchaban el primer líder de la Familia Giotto Vongola y su Guardián de la Nube Alaude Cavallone contra un número de enemigos que no podías contar con tus dedos. Ya habían caído algunos, sin embargo los seguían sobrepasando. Lo más asombroso fue el desempeño del rubio platino y la efectividad de las esposas con llamas de la nube, armas que lo identificaban, las multiplicaba a una velocidad, que era imposible que los enemigos las eludieran, una vez atrapados Primo golpeaba y otros que ofrecían resistencia solo les esperaba la muerte a manos de Alaude.

Los chicos solo se sentaron a ver, ya que ellos eran como fantasmas ante los demás, aunque el pelinegro estaba un poco frustrado, ya que se había emocionado con el calor de la batalla, quería morder hasta la muerte a unos cuantos, al ver que solo lanzaba golpes al aire se quedó quieto y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, junto al castaño, esperaron a que la batalla terminara.

Al derrotar al último enemigo, Primo observó el paisaje, era aterrador, estaba llenos de heridos y otros muertos, bjo la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marcho, tras el iba caminando su guardián, cuando estuvieron bastante lejos, el rubio se detuvo, sin dar la cara al otro comenzó a replicar.

_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Alaude sabes que no me gusta lastimar a nadie, mucho menos matarlos, odio pelear, odio esto_

El guardián suspiró cansado, mirando a su jefe le hablo fríamente, cosa muy común en el.

_Primo, recuerda ¿Por quién estas luchando?_

Dicho esto, el peli rubio platino siguió su camino dejando atrás al rubio con la incógnita, el porqué el luchaba día a día, con esos sujetos, él sabía que era por aquellas personas que no podían defenderse, que no eran escuchadas por las autoridades, tomo cartas en el asunto, aunque seguía dudando si su labor era justa, tenia compañeros que lo apoyaban, aun así era algo que le molestaba. Aun así levanto su rostro, con un semblante firme siguió avanzando.

El castaño y el pelinegro vieron todo lo ocurrido, incluso escucharon los pensamientos de ellos, sobre todo los del rubio, esos pensamientos eran los mismos que los del castaño cuando peleo en el futuro, eran preguntas con respuestas, pero sin seguridad, era eso lo que al castaño le desconcertaba. El pelinegro escucho lo dicho, las acciones de su ancestro, cosa que le pareció poco productiva, esos ideales son solo cosas de herbívoros débiles, no entendía como el otro era su guardián y lo seguía, volvió nuevamente su frustración, el solo quería pelear, le haría pagar al herbívoro por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo, disciplinando las multitudes que solo causan disturbios en su amada escuela.

En ese momento todo volvió a la oscuridad anterior, el castaño volvió a mirar el diario, había otro párrafo escrito;

"_**En este momento siento que camino por un sinuoso sendero, donde no hay esperanza alguna de llegar a un final, pero le doy tanta importancia que no observo que a mi lado, avanzan aquellos que se preocupan por mi"**_

_!Oye¡ Herbívoro deja de leer ese estúpido diario y sácame de aquí_

_Hibari-san…No puedo, debo seguir leyendo el diario, debo resolver las demás dudas que tengo, pero ni siquiera yo mismo se cómo salir de aquí, no sé cómo llegamos, yo solo quería saber lo que había escrito Primo en el diario, no vivirlo, tengo miedo…_

El pelinegro vio como el castaño se agazapaba y abrazaba el diario, sus ojos quedaron bajo su flequillo. Este volvió a suspirar, ok! Entendía que el herbívoro no tenía toda la culpa, pero era un hecho que tendría que vivir otra experiencia al menos hasta que se completaran todas las frases de esa página.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Reborn llegó a la azotea, miro a los alrededores, cuando iba a abandonar el lugar, sintió una presencia al otro lado del pequeño cuarto, transformó a león en pistola, camino lentamente hasta que al llegar al otro lado, vio a Hibari desmayado y recostado a la pared estaba el castaño inconsciente, con el diario abierto y su llama de última voluntad encendida encima del diario.

_!Tsuna¡….!Hibari¡…_

Cuando él intento acercarse volvió a sentir una presencia, miro alrededor y luego a los chicos, notó como dos siluetas semitransparentes, mas fue su sorpresa al reconocerlos. Estos entes miraron al arcobaleno que se acercaba con precaución.

_Vongola Primo, Alaude Cavallone ¿Por qué están aquí? Y aun mas ¿Qué ha pasado con Tsuna y Hibari?_

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí, no era la primera vez que veían al pequeño, sabían quién era y cuál era su tarea con el actual candidato a jefe y sus guardianes, volvieron la mirada al frente y fue el rubio quien habló.

_Arcobaleno del Sol Reborn, en este momento Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya, están atrapados en mis memorias_

_¿En tus memorias?_

_Así es, una vez abierto el diario, el vivirá todas las experiencias de mi pasado, no todos fueron recuerdos gratos, pero él mismo encentrará las respuestas a sus dudas_

_El Noveno mencionó que el quedaría vulnerable_

_Estamos aquí, sin embargo no podemos protegerlos de cualquier ataque enemigo, sus conciencias están dentro del diario y solo hasta que terminen de leer la pagina no despertarán_

_En pocas palabras es vulnerable a que cualquiera pueda atacarlos e incluso quitarles el diario_

_Exacto, si eso ocurre, no podrán terminar la pagina y quedaran atrapados en las memorias pero ¿Por qué Hibari?_

_Es porque él estaba cerca cuando el décimo leyó la primera pagina_

_¿Todo aquel que esté cerca del diario quedara atrapado?_

_"_Así que esa fue la razón por la cual me pidió vigilarlo más, bueno esto será interesante de ver"__

_!Reborn-san¡ ¿Dónde está?_

_!Chiquitín¡_

_Gokudera, Yamamoto vengan, aquí al otro lado_

El beisbolista y el peliplata caminaron hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz del hitman, pero sus rostros palidecieron al ver a su amigo inconsciente y más aun al prefecto que estaba cerca de él.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Se abrió un nuevo escenario ante ellos, esta vez estaba comenzando a nevar, estaban en la ciudad, no sabían exactamente en cual, solo que se encontraban en los sectores mas pobres, el castaño caminaba lentamente, por donde pasara su mirada solo veía niños tiritando por el cruel frio cerca de contenedores de basura que eran usados como fogatas para tratar de calentarse un poco, hombres robando lo poco que tenían otros para comer, pero de aquellos que incluso estaban en peores condiciones, eso en verdad había lastimado al castaño, luego se fijaron que mas adelante un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos cerca de un carruaje con un escudo, a lo seguro de una familia aristocrática. Su intuición le decía que no necesariamente estaba para obras de caridad, siguieron hasta allí, escucharon como los hombres estaban siendo contratados para ser usados como asesinos, a cambio de unas cuantas monedas, el pelinegro que venia mas atrás notó que habían dos sujetos con capas cubiertos hasta sus cabezas, el castaño estaba conmocionado con lo que sucedía, que no se percató que estaba avistando al detonador de una nueva desgracia.

_Familia Pietrinnelli, por causar desorden en nuestro territorio serás destruido_

Al quitarse las capas revelaron al rubio y al rubio platino, en ese momento el castaño volteó de donde salía la voz, el pelinegro sonreía con aires de victoria al descubrir que estaban allí.

_Demuestren su lealtad y destruyan a los Vongola_

_Seee!..._

En ese momento se desato la batalla, nuevamente eran superados en números de enemigos, lo que le asombraba a los chicos es que estos dos eran suficientes para hacerles frente, no por nada los Vongola eran los mas fuertes de la Mafia. Varios sujetos portaban armas de fuego, eran muy buenos, pero la súper intuición de Primo era mucho mejor, Alaude atrapaba y golpeaba con una velocidad y una furia incontenible, los sujetos disparaban no importándole en lo mas mínimo que sus propias familias estaban expuestas, solo peleaban por el dinero. El castaño miraba horrorizado todo el desenlace, mientras que el prefecto, estaba molesto, sabía que mucha gente inocente estaba siendo lastimada y se sentía impotente por no poder mover ni un dedo para evitarlo.

Después de tanto la batalla llegó a su fin, Primo sangraba por una bala que había alcanzado a rozarlo en un costado, lo que su guardián notó fue como su jefe se dirigía a un grupo de civiles, estos estaban auxiliando a los que salieron gravemente heridos. Una mujer gritaba desesperada por que a su pequeño tal vez de 5 años, lo había alcanzado una bala, la cual le perforó el riñón, el rubio lo reviso, sangraba muchísimo, era imposible salvarlo, el se inclinó un poco, liberó sus llamas y poso sus manos sobre la herida del pequeño, que respiraba con mucha dificultad y se quejaba por el intenso dolor, a medida que era expuesto a la llama se fue calmando, Primo miró a su madre y le dijo en tono bajo y triste.

_Mi señor mi hijo….._

_Lo siento, el no puede ser salvado, abrázalo muy fuerte, esta será la …ultima vez…_

Soltó lo último como un lamento, la mujer negaba mudamente, tomó a su pequeño, lo estrecho en sus brazos y repetía muchísimas veces que lo amaba y que sentía el ser tan pobre y exponerlo a este peligroso mundo. El rubio se levanto y dio media vuelta, al dar unos cuantos pasos se escuchó el grito de dolor de la mujer dando a entender que el pequeño había muerto.

Tsuna cayó de rodillas, por tratar de detener los conflictos, mucha gente había salido lastimada, incluso un pequeño había muerto, solo eso fue suficiente para que aquel sentimiento de arrepentimiento cuando Uni en el futuro tuvo que sacrificarse para regresar a la vida a los arcobalenos, las lagrimas corrían como ríos por su pálida piel, mientras veía las acciones de su antepasado.

Primo siguió caminando hasta detenerse en un poste, luego le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que lo desquebrajó, su otra mano sostenía su costado, a pesar de ser solo un rasguño estaba perdiendo sangre, se notaba que su capa negra estaba muy mojada, su guardián se acercó a él.

_Primo…No fue tu culpa…_

_¿Já…¿Enserio?...Díselo a su madre…_

_Primo…_

_Lo siento Alaude…Se supone que deberíamos ayudarlos, darles una vida mas llevadera, no esto, no asesinarlos…_

_Las familias enemigas ven a los pobres como fuentes de reclutamiento, es nuestro deber acabar con posibles asesinos potenciales y descubrir quienes tratan de hacer esas jugadas en nuestro territorio_

_¡¿ A COSTA DE SUS VIDAS?¡_

Gritó exaltado el rubio mientras que el otro ni se inmuto por lo dicho. Caminó hasta él y le dijo con esa paciencia que solo refleja hacia él.

_Primo, abre tus ojos no estas solo, yo estoy apoyándote ¿Quieres que la paz regrese? Acabemos con el mal de raíz, además no solo yo, nosotros estamos a tu lado_

_Alaude…_

El rubio miro nuevamente como el resto de los guardianes estaban atendiendo a los heridos, era verdad el no estaba luchando solo, sin embargo la pena por involucrar a los demás se hacia evidente en él.

El castaño y el pelinegro escucharon todo, comprendiendo el punto del primer guardián de la nube, incluso el mismo entendía que no batallaba solo, que si había un problema, aun en contra de la violencia, tenia que buscar la forma de acabar con el mal, ya que, sino era así, este seguiría expandiendo como el cáncer.

En ese momento todo el escenario delante de ellos desapareció.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_!Décimo¡ ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_!Tsuna¡…_

_!Esperen¡…Quédense donde están_

_Pero Reborn-san el décimo….¿Que hace Primo Vongola y el Primer Guardián de la Nube aquí?_

_Aguardan al regreso de Tsuna y Hibari_

_¡Que quiere decir Reborn-san?_

_Si chiquitín no entiendo_

_Tsuna y Hibari están viviendo experiencias del pasado, grabadas en el diario que ves allí, y no solo eso, hasta que no completen la página, no despertarán_

Los chicos volvieron su mirada a los que estaban inconscientes, la mirada del peli plata mostraba tal preocupación que, incluso Reborn sonrió orgulloso de la mano derecha de su Dame-Alumno.

__"Décimo…esfuércese, su mano derecha Gokudera Hayato está aquí y no se moverá de su lado"_ _

__"Buena suerte Tsuna, Hibari…."__

El peli plata se sentó en silencio frente a los presentes, el arcobaleno y el beisbolista no podían creerlo, Gokudera Hayato mantuvo la calma, bueno no eran que los antes mencionados lo hubieran hecho, pero conocían al oji esmeralda, era muy volátil cuando se trataba del castaño. Al visto que no podía hacer más nada imitaron al peli plata, se sentaron a esperar a que el castaño y el pelinegro despierten.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño y el pelinegro miraban como en el diario aparecía otro párrafo, así que el chico se dispuso a leerlo;

"_**En este momento deseo que el tiempo se detenga, ya todos estos sentimientos solo causan confusión en mi ser, ya no quiero tenerlos, cuando creo que es el fin de todo…Alguien toma mi mano, es allí donde me doy cuenta, que, a pesar de los malos momentos, estos no son los únicos presentes…"**_

Ante el castaño y el pelinegro se abrió otro escenario. Primo se encontraba en su despacho, acababa de terminar con el papeleo correspondiente a la última misión, tenía las manos sosteniendo su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus pensamientos estaban en total conflicto. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, pero el rubio no respondió, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su guardián de la nube, este al mirar a su jefe soltó un suspiro, al igual que otras veces que lo veía en esa forma, el sabia que el rubio se atormentaba por pequeñeces, aun así entendía, el también luchaba para que la tranquilidad regresara, aunque no hallaba la forma de hacerlo reaccionar, que en esas batallas el no estaba solo, el contaba con camaradas que se unieron a su causa.

_¿Que sucede esta vez?_

Su voz sonó mas a queja que a preocupación, el rubio abrió sus ojos, esas azules orbes que asemejaban al mismísimo cielo, el ambiente se tenso, cosa que su guardián se percató, mas no presto importancia.

_No te dije que podías pasar ¿No crees que fuiste un poco descortés?_

El rubio platino lo miró con semblante tranquilo y le contestó igual.

_Solo vine por que necesito que me firmes estos papeles, del resto si quieres causar lastima, no creas que me quitaras el sueño_

_!Alaude¡_

_¿Que?_

_..._

Ambos se miraron amenazantes, esta vez el otro había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia.

_Tu sabias a lo que te atenías al aceptar la creación de este grupo, tu sabias que a pesar de resolver las cosas sin pelear, no todo saldría bien, que el derramamiento de sangre era inevitable, esto es ahora tu responsabilidad, debes aceptarlo_

_!No puedo¡ ¿No lo entiendes? A pesar de que causaban daño, que cegaron muchas vidas, que merecían morir…No dejo de culparme_

El rubio platino camino hasta quedar frente al otro, poso su mano en su hombro y este lo miró asombrado, era tan extraño ver actuar así a Alaude, ni G que era su mejor amigo, le animaba como lo hacia él.

_Dime Giotto, hace tiempo te lo pregunté ¿Por quienes peleas? En este momento quiero escuchar tu respuesta_

El rubio lo miró y cobro la compostura para responderle.

_Por aquellos que no pueden protegerse de los poderosos que solo usan sus influencias para causar un daño mayor, trayendo consigo solo dolor y miseria_

_Ahora en esta lucha ¿Lo estas haciendo solo?_

_Yo…_

Allí comprendió el punto, ese que una y otra vez se iba de su mente y nublaba totalmente su juicio.

_No, yo lucho al lado de mis guardianes, mis amigos, mi familia, contra vientos y mareas siempre están a mi lado_

_Entonces ¿Por qué sigues sumido en esa oscuridad? ¿Por qué Primo?_

_Lo siento mucho Alaude, tu como la solitaria nube, nada te ata a estar con nosotros aquí, aun así, aquí estas_

_¿Sabes por que Giotto? Jamás vi tanta nobleza en un ser humano, eres tal como te describen, el que los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta, convirtiéndote en el cielo que lo cubre todo, es por eso que acepte unirme a la familia, por eso te sigo, con tanto poder, tu solo te limitas a ayudar y no envías a nadie a hacer tu trabajo, como cualquier otro líder cobarde lo haría, tu mismo vas, junto a nosotros_

_Alaude ¿No te molesta mi manera de ser?_

Pregunto dudoso, además de lo escéptico que estaba, ya que su guardián le había dicho, otra de esas grandes dudas que lo invadían. Este frunció el ceño y le respondió.

_Muchísimo, a veces solo me provoca golpearte por comportarte como idiota, aun así, es tu manera de ser, así como aceptaste la mía, que todo lo resuelvo con peleas, solo tu, viste a través de mi, por eso eres al único que aceptare como a un amigo_

_Gracias Alaude y perdóname por causarte tantos problemas_

_Deja de disculparte o realmente voy a golpearte_

El rubio se asustó en gran medida, agito mucho sus manos.

_No esta bien, bien…_

Luego sonrió a su amigo, este le dejo unos documentos y luego salió de su despacho. Su amigo tenia razón, aun cuando el sienta que se pierde en su camino, siempre tendrá a sus amigos a su lado.

El castaño y el pelinegro vieron todo el desenlace, luego todo se tornó oscuro y el chico leyó la parte final de la página;

"_**Mis guardianes, Mis amigos, Mi familia, estarán siempre a mi lado**_

_**Solo es un momento, solo debo dejarlo pasar"**_

_**Giotto Vongola**_

Comprendiendo el mensaje, el sueño los comenzó a invadir.

_H-Hibari-s…_

No terminó cuando cayo inconsciente. El pelinegro fue a ver lo que sucedía, pero, también cayó al suelo, trato de mantenerse despierto, pero fue imposible, así que los dos dormían plácidamente.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El tutor y los dos guardianes miraban a sus amigos, habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y no había ningún cambio. En ese momento las presencias se apartaron de los chicos.

_Arcobaleno, ellos ya están de vuelta, recuerda el décimo debe leer todo el diario, asi que no lo pierdas de vista, ya que es vulnerable ante cualquier enemigo_

_Oye…Somos sus guardianes, ese es nuestro deber_

_No, en este caso, así como sucedió con el guardián de la nube, cada uno de ustedes deberá acompañarlo en su travesía_

_Bien asi lo hare_

Contesto el pequeño hitman, los otros asintieron y las presencias desaparecieron, allí los cuerpos de sus amigos comenzaron a moverse.

_Hmmn…Hibari-san_

_..._

Poco a poco se acostumbraron a la luz, tallándose un poco los ojos miró y vio como Gokudera se acercaba a ayudarlo, Yamamoto y Reborn también se acercaron a ellos. Hibari en cambio los miraba con molestia, no quería aceptarlo pero esa había sido la mejor siesta que hubiera tomado en la azotea, cosa que jamás admitiría al frente de esos herbívoros, volvió su vista al castaño que sostenía el diario causante de todo.

_Herbívoro no vuelvas a involucrarme en tus problemas por que sino "Te morderé hasta la muerte"_

_S-Si perdone Hibari-san_

Así el prefecto se levantó y salió del lugar. El castaño volvió su vista al diario, en verdad fue una gran experiencia, esa travesía había aclarado muchas de sus dudas, pero faltaba mucho por leer y por entender de su antepasado Giotto Primo Vongola.

Continuará….

**N/A:** Omedeto Tamyobi Bossu! aunque este capi quedó en continuará el siguiente ya está arriba con la primera página del diario, además que el otro que acompañara a Tsu-chan en la travesía es Hibari-kun, como es tu cumpleaños que mejor regalo que el sexy prefecto y el tierno jefe juntos en el pasado viendo de que manera vivía el líder Giotto Vongola y su Primer Guardián de la Nube Alaude Cavallone…Bueno es una idea ya muy usada pero, aun así quise dedicarte esto a ti..Espero te guste ^^. Este fic será corto, pero conciso ya que será la forma más correcta para calmar y enseñar a Tsunayoshi que a pesar de la adversidad, siempre puedes sonreírle a tus seres queridos. Ah! Tsu-chan y Hibari-kun ya sabe hablar Italiano, en pocas palabras por eso es que el comprendía las situaciones allí, por si no! Jejejeje.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	3. Mi Mejor Amigo Discuciones

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y algunas frases mencionadas a sus respectivos autores, aunque haya hecho modificaciones en ellas.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja **TsunaxGokudera y GiottoxG, la aparición de Yamamoto, Enma, Asari y Cozart es por las circunstancias. (No es Yaoi no se hagan ilusiones ^^u)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen así gomenasai)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. Es un regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermanito! como le digo "**Victor Aono Tsukune Martinez**" en Facebook Grupo "**Famiglia Vongola**" Eres mi amado hermanito y espero la hayas pasado súper feliz, sé que es atrasado por que tocaba para la misma fecha de la bossu! Pero dicen _"más vale tarde que nunca"_ espero te guste este presente que refleja de _que los mejores amigos son como las estrellas, aunque no siempre se ven, sabes que están ahí ^^_.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador xxxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._ y (aquí la lección es únicamente para Gokudera y Tsuna, pero era inevitable que los demás no estuvieran allí ok! Solo quiero que esto quede claro y los reviews se contestan al final del capi ^^u.

**Capítulo 3 "Mi Mejor Amigo: Discusiones".**

Luego del problema de ese día, ahora el arcobaleno no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra (amo ese dicho jijijiji) mostraba más recelo en dejarlo solo, cosa que aunque más temprano que tarde ya lo estaba cansando.

_Reborn voy a salir un rato regresare antes de la cena_

_No y menos sin pretendes salir con el diario_

_Shsss…_

El castaño le dio la espalda al arcobaleno, salió molesto de la habitación, bajo hasta la sala a ver un poco de Tv con los más pequeños. El arcobaleno suspiró, sabía que el chico se sentía ahogado, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de dejarlo solo, podría pasarle algo, además que muchos enemigos sabían que él era el próximo líder Vongola.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente en la escuela, tuvieron un tiempo de descanso, el castaño estaba con cara de pocos amigos, cosa realmente extraña.

_Décimo ¿Sucede algo?_

_!G-Gokudera-kun¡…No, no es nada_

_!Oh¡ Tsuna parece como si algo te molestara_

_Si Tsuna-kun es preocupante…_

_!Ah¡ Yo…._

Realmente le hacía honor a su sobrenombre era "Un bueno para nada" incluso sus amigos se habían percatado de su molestia, por suerte sonó la campana y cada uno regreso a sus asientos, prosiguiendo así el resto de las clases del día. Al finalizar todos salieron a excepción de los chicos que recogían con calma sus cosas, esta demás que veían la molestia del castaño, bueno tuvieron tiempo de pensar algo, para alegrar a su amigo "manos a la obra" dijeron entre si. Caminaron hasta el parque.

_Hey Tsuna ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Hoy el viejo debía entregar unos encargos y dejo material, puedo preparar un buen sushi, ustedes pueden venir Gokudera, Enma…_

_Pero Yamamoto no tienes club el día de hoy?..._

_Si…Pero puedo ir otro día a la practica_

_Si es una buena idea del fanático del beisbol_

_Chicos…L-Lo siento, siento preocuparlos por esto, es que desde el incidente con el diario Reborn no me da un respiro_

_Décimo, Reborn-san solo vela por su seguridad_

Eso fue lo último, el castaño no soportó mas la presión y como dice el dicho "Paga el justo por pecador" el chico abordó al peliplata muy molesto.

_!¿QUE PUEDES SABER TU GOKUDERA-KUN?¡_

Todos se quedaron asombrados por la actitud del castaño, sin embargo el peliplata mas que asombrado fue dolido, por tan abrupta respuesta, bajo su mirada hasta que quedo oculta bajo el flequillo y su tono de voz sonó por primera vez muy triste.

_Es verdad décimo, que puedo saber yo, soy solo un simple extraño que apareció de pronto en su vida, sin embargo para mi usted representa una luz, cosa que pensé se había extinguido hacia mucho tiempo, y…aunque usted no lo quiera o no lo entienda…yo seguiré a su lado…_

El castaño que aun se mostraba molesto, realmente por dentro se sintió de lo peor, haberle hecho ese desplante a su amigo que solo trataba de reconfortarlo, sin embargo estaba muy enojado por el hecho de que su tutor no confiara en él. Los demás solo se quedaron en silencio, el pelirrojo y el beisbolista estaban abrumados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no encontraban que hacer. Un extraño brillo salió de la mochila del castaño, este se puso de rodillas para abrirla y para sorpresa de los demás era el diario, el castaño por auto reflejo encendió la llama de su anillo, sus amigos no salían de su estupor, el castaño realizaba todos los movimientos, pero ellos notaban que lo estaba haciendo de manera inconsciente, cuando el pelirrojo intentó acercarse el joven ya había comenzado a leer.

_**Julio 30/1612**_

"**_Mi Mejor Amigo"….._ **

En ese momento la luz brillo en todo el lugar, al desaparecer todos, incluyendo al castaño, estaban inconscientes. Había comenzado una nueva travesía hacia el pasado, necesitaba aprender la verdadera valía de un amigo.

Estaban en un lugar oscuro, el cual era alumbrado por sus presencias, el primero en despertar fue el beisbolista.

_!Hey¡ Gokudera, Enma, despierten…_

_Hmn… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y el décimo?..._

_Esta inconsciente, trate de despertarlo pero fue imposible, aun sujeta ese extraño diario y su llama de última voluntad arde en su Vongola Gear_..._

_Hmn… Tsuna-kun ¡Eh¡…¿D-Donde estamos?..._

_No lo sabemos aun, debemos esperar a que Tsuna despierte y nos explique_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Reborn sabía que el castaño había tomado el diario, pero estaba al tanto también que el andaba con dos de sus guardianes y el líder de los Shimon, no era tan tonto para exponerlos a ellos, aun así se preocupaba, buscó a Adeleihd que estaba aun en la escuela y le pidió que le acompañara a buscarlos.

_Oye niño ¿Por qué a mí?..._

_Es porque Enma se fue con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, mi estúpido alumno tiene un objeto que lo lleva al pasado y quedan totalmente vulnerables, incluso los que los rodean_

_Pero ¿Cómo carga algo tan peligroso y sin supervisión?_

_Ese es el problema, anda molesto porque ahora se siente más presionado por la vigilancia constante y huyo de mi, pensé que con los chicos se calmaría un poco, sin embargo no me percate cuando tomó el diario y se lo llevo con él_

_Bueno por lo que vi cuando salieron, tomaron la ruta hacia el parque_

_Hmn posiblemente se dirigían a la casa de de Yamamoto_

_Si vamos, me preocupan que estén en un lugar público y solos_

_Si…_

Así se apresuraron para buscarlos, aunque eso no les tomó mucho tiempo, al llegar a la entrada del parque los consiguieron a todos inconscientes, los dos suspiraron, al menos estaban bien, aunque a medida que se acercaban a ellos empezaron notar que no estaban solos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Sentía totalmente pesado su cuerpo, trataba de abrir sus ojos pero le fue imposible, solo, ese era el sentimiento en ese momento, molesto, esa palabra venia a él como un rayo, no lo entendía, era como si no lo dejasen despertar, no podía mover ni sus parpados, esa situación comenzaba a desesperarlo, se sentía mal consigo mismo, se culpaba por hacer mal las cosas por cometer tantos errores, sentía húmedo sus ojos, tal vez lloraba, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que escucho una voz.

_No te desesperes…Pero antes, no hables ni digas nada a los demás, solo vive el momento y al finalizar la travesía, sabrás que hacer…_

_!P-Pri..mo…_

_Relájate y veras que podrás levantarte…_

En ese momento, podía escuchar su nombre, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, a su alrededor se encontraban Enma y Yamamoto angustiados, Gokudera mostraba la misma preocupación, sin embargo estaba más retirado que los demás, el castaño llevo la mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas, al mirar mejor a sus amigos, estos se estremecieron, en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza, soledad y culpa, ellos siguieron preguntando (a excepción del peliplata que se mantenía distante) que le sucedía, pero se negó rotundamente a hablar, tomó el diario y comenzó a leer las frases que habían aparecido en la página:

"_**Hay muchos tipos de valentía. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos: Muchas cosas me sucedieron y solo mi amigo y mano derecha era capaz de detenerme, sin embargo no entendía por que no estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que yo, el jefe decidía…Era realmente molesto"**_

Esa última palabra lo sobresaltó cosa que los demás también notaron, luego ante ellos se abrió un escenario del pasado, Giotto se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando los papeles cuando de un momento a otro G irrumpió en el lugar, provocando que las orbes azuladas vieran con desdén a su guardián que se mostraba muy molesto.

_¿Que sucede G? ¿No sabes que debe tocar antes de entrar?_

_! Pero ¿Qué demonios es esto?..._

El pelirrojo claro agitaba unos documentos.

_Hmn…Eso, es mi decisión en cuanto a la alianza con los Stefano ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_Definitivamente, te lo dije! Maximiliano solo quiere apoderarse del territorio Este, te está tendiendo una trampa_

_!G¡ ¡Ya basta¡…..Eres mi guardián y yo tu jefe…Si tomo una decisión tu deber es apoyarme!..¿No lo entiendes?_

_!No¡ no entiendo…pero tienes razón, solo soy un guardián, bien jefe disculpe mi falta de respeto, con permiso_

El guardián de la tormenta se retiró, azotando fuerte la puerta, el rubio bufó molesto, no sabía por qué su amigo no entendía, que esa alianza acabaría con tres años de guerra, pero claro, sabía que este sujeto solo buscaba poder, aunque el trataría de mantenerlo controlado, pero su compañero no tenía fe en él.

El castaño solo observaba todo, sus amigos trataron de hablar con el nuevamente.

_T-Tsuna-kun ¿Estás bien?...¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

El castaño miro a su amigo sin cambiar el semblante, el castaño solo levantó su dedo índice, lo llevo a sus labios y en señal de negación.

_Shssss…_

_¿Cómo?..._

Todos a su alrededor quedaron sin habla, el castaño los mando a callar, para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba el guardián de la tormenta de la primera generación, el peliplata solo siguió a su jefe, sin mencionar nada, el pelirrojo tampoco le quedó de otra que seguir a los demás, mientras que el beisbolista recordaba algunas cosas, sobre todo en esos momentos cuando, estaba desconcertado por no poder hacer nada por el equipo de beisbol de esa época y por la promesa que había dejado en su club antes de salir de la secundaria "_Hare lo mejor que pueda por mis amigos_" entendía que Tsuna era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, pero también caía en el error de no escuchar y entender a los demás cuando perdía la calma, sentía cierto alivio, ya que ese diario le estaba mostrando como cualquiera puede cometer errores y como puede solucionarlos, esta lección también iba para su amigo Gokudera, ese chico podía ser impulsivo pero, realmente se preocupaba por su jefe y el resto de la familia, sería algo bueno de que él también viera que a veces debes tener más fe en las personas que te rodean.

El Guardián de la primera generación de la tormenta, estaba en el jardín, se sentó debajo de un árbol, el cual ofrecía una sombra en esas horas del día, mientras trataba de calmarse (definitivamente dinamita como Hayato ^^u).

_Tks…¡Primo es un idiota!...No entiende que eso solo le perjudicará ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego?_

_No seas tan duro con él, recuerda que solo quiere que esta absurda guerra termine, ya ha habido muchas víctimas a causa de ello_

_Asari…¿Estás seguro de eso? Conozco a los Stefano, los vigile por mucho tiempo y esos granujas no han cambiado, yo mismo le entregue los informes a Primo, aun así planea seguir con la alianza, lo siento Asari, no estoy de acuerdo y si se presenta una emergencia, me rehusare a participar en la defensa, eso te lo aseguro…_

El pelirrojo claro se levantó y siguió hasta los campos de entrenamiento, el guardián de la lluvia de la primera generación solo suspiró derrotado, sabia lo terco que podía llegar a ser su amigo y compañero de armas, pero este le conseguía razón, el mismo había participado en algunas batallas con esa familia y eran muy crueles, no había oportunidad de hacerlos cambiar, por eso le dejo la decisión a su jefe y gran amigo, confiaba en él, este sabría controlar la situación, sin embargo se estaba creando una brecha entre el jefe y su mano derecha, esto podría traerle consecuencias al grupo, debía de estar cerca para vigilar sus acciones.

El castaño, junto a sus amigos, escucharon todo, comprendían al otro guardián, cosa que entristecía más al décimo jefe Vongola, luego todo el lugar se desvaneció volviendo a la zona inicial.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La pelinegra y el Hitman observaban sorprendido al conjunto de presencias encima de los chicos, la pelinegra alterada por lo que estaba viendo fue la primera en hablar.

_¿Q-Quienes son ustedes y Cozart Shimon aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando?_

Las presencias vieron la angustia en la chica pero el antepasado de Enma fue el que respondió.

_Somos un fragmento de alma, el cual quedo atrapado en el Diario de Primo, en el caso de que necesitaran consejo, Guardián del Glacial Adeleihd Susuki, no te preocupes, solo deben completar la travesía y estarán todos de regreso_

_Eso si el décimo comprende el mensaje_

_G no seas tan duro con él_

_¿Q-Que quiso decir?_

Preguntó alterada la pelinegra, cosa que el arcobaleno respondió.

_Me excedí en cuanto a la vigilancia, debido a que esto ocurre cuando lee el diario se molesto y lo mas probable fue que alguno de los chicos pago las consecuencias de mis descuidos ¿O me equivoco?_

_Dijo mirando a los 4 entes presentes_

_El Guardián de la Tormenta y mano derecha del décimo fue la víctima en este caso_

Respondió el Primer líder de la Familia Vongola, el primer guardián de la Lluvia sonreía a los presentes, dedicándoles unas palabras, realmente al verlo se parecía en gran medida a Yamamoto Takeshi.

_No se preocupen, el décimo finalizará exitosamente este recorrido y aprenderá mucho de él_

Los presentes lo miraron y asintieron, no les quedaba de otra que esperar que ellos regresaran sanos y salvos, pero por sobre todo, que el castaño realmente entendiera lo que estaba pasando ante él.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Se encontraban de nueva cuenta en el lugar oscuro y el castaño se sentó para seguir leyendo, no sin antes ser detenido por su amigo Enma, el cual estaba asustado, al igual que sus otros guardianes.

_!T-Tsuna-kun ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme?_

El castaño lo miró, tomo su hombro y en ese momento escuchó un susurro, un pensamiento que llegó directo a su mente.

__"Lo entenderás a lo que termine, mientras, se paciente y confía en mi"__

Cuando el pelirrojo reaccionó el castaño estaba a punto de leer el párrafo, fue como si lo que acababa de ocurrir hubiese sido una ilusión, pero lo escuchó, era él, su preciado amigo, así que dejo de dudar y camino hasta donde estaban Yamamoto y Gokudera y luego vieron como empezaba a recitar las siguientes líneas que aparecieron.

"_**Dicen que lo mejor no es tratar al amigo sino al enemigo hacerlo amigo…Otros dicen que todo mundo quiere tener un amigo y pocos se toman la molestia de ser uno…o simplemente un Amigo nunca te dice lo que Tú quieres escuchar, te dice la verdad y lo que es mejor para ti…Realmente sigo la mayoría de estos buenos consejos, ya que mi razón para formar la organización, era para acabar con las injusticias, cosa que para muchos era una Utopia, en este momento lucho arduamente para que eso sea una realidad, no es que quiera retractarme, pero a veces es tan difícil, solo con el apoyo de mis pilares, mis guardianes, mis amigos, mi familia, es que no he desfallecido en el camino recorrido, en este momento quiero culminar una guerra que solo ha traído desolación a ambos bandos, pero mi preciado amigo no lo entiende, yo deseo la paz, no quiero seguir ese ciclo de odio, solo quiero que me comprenda y me apoye en este difícil momento"**_

Luego ante ellos se abrió otro escenario, esta vez Giotto estaba reunido, al parecer con el líder de la Familia Stefano, aunque el bando contrario tuviese hombres presentes, Giotto estaba solo, a pesar de ser una persona calmada todos notaron lo desorientado que se veía, cosa que también notó el otro líder.

_Giotto Vongola, solo firma el tratado y la alianza estará completa_

_Espera Maximiliano, déjame ver eso…_

El rubio tomó el documento y al comenzar a leerlo quedó horrorizado y decepcionado, en sus manos cargaba una acta de rendición, en la cual Vongola estaba entregando sus bienes a los Stefano y automáticamente Giotto desistía del cargo como líder, eso solo le recordó lo que su guardián le había advertido, aun así no quería que esta pesadilla siguiera, pero, si no tomaba una decisión, no solo él, sino todos sufrirían las consecuencias de sus descuidos. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y en ellos a formarse sonrisas maliciosas que solo advertían peligro inminente, más el rubio quedó en silencio, sus ojos quedaron bajo su flequillo.

_¿Que pasa Giotto? ¿No te gusto el acta? Y tranquilo si el problema es firmar, esta acta también es válida colocando tu sangre en ella!..._

Al finalizar la frase, Maximiliano se lanzó a matar a Giotto con una espada, el rubio estaba estático, sabía que le había fallado a su familia y sobre todo a su querido amigo. Esperaba su golpe de gracia, pero este nunca llegó, solo escucho un quejido y luego un golpe seco, al levantar la mirada, el líder de los Stefano estaba muerto, en eso notó en el cuerpo una flecha, esa flecha era muy conocida para él, volvió a mirar y ante el asombro de todos los secuaces de Maximiliano, estaba G con su arco en la mano, arma que le entrego el mismo, para realizar solo las misiones que le eran asignadas por él.

_!G¡ Yo…._

_!Hey¡…¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? Solo te dejo un momento a solas y mira todo el jaleo que armas, definitivamente eres único ¿Lo sabias?_

_G yo en verdad…_

_Más tarde, encarguémonos de la basura…_

En ese momento de la batalla el escenario se cerró. Volviendo otra vez al mismo lugar, Yamamoto se acercó al peli plata, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y le susurro e forma que los demás no oyeran.

_Cualquiera comete errores Gokudera, incluso nuestro amigo, no dudes, sigue adelante, que tu valía, tu amistad sea más fuerte que cualquier error que puedan cometer los demás, no huyas, apóyalo, dile que estas allí, en las buenas y en las malas él sigue siendo tu amigo_

El peliplata se sorprendió en lo dicho, jamás espero que el despistado, maniático del beisbol le dijera esas palabras, pero tenía razón, él no iba a dejar que nada lo separara de su preciado jefe, ese que desde el primer día, a pesar de haber atentado contra él, este solo se preocupó por su seguridad antes de la de él mismo, y en más de una ocasión, se levantó, asintió al beisbolista y con paso firme fue directamente a pararse al lado del castaño. Esta acción provocó que las últimas líneas aparecieran en el diario y el castaño miró a su amigo y luego leyó las frases para culminar el recorrido.

"_**Toda la grandeza de este mundo no vale lo que un buen amigo, de eso me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando me encontraba al borde del abismo, sólo entonces comprendí, que morir es no estar nunca más con tus seres queridos, protegerlos, definitivamente me porte como un verdadero idiota, jamás tomé en consideración su opinión, cegado con el fin de la guerra, solo veía lo que yo, en mi angustia quería ver, a pesar de ello él vino a ayudarme sin dudarlo y se lo agradezco, G, es más que mi guardián, es Mi Mejor Amigo y nunca cambiaré ese hecho, tampoco volveré a desestimarlo, porque de los errores, es que uno aprende, por lo menos, yo lo hice"**_

_**Giotto Primo Vongola.**_

Luego de finalizar esas frases, el castaño se volvió a sus amigos, hizo una reverencia y les hablo después de haberlos ignorado en todo el recorrido.

_Chicos, lo siento mucho, he sido un total idiota, un bueno para nada, solo viéndome como la víctima, logre lastimar a las personas más importantes de mi vida, incluso todo esto tuvo que suceder para entender, que inclusive Reborn solo quería que estuviera salvo, por esto entenderé si no quieren saber nada de mi…_

_Décimo…Quiero ser su fortaleza en su debilidad, quiero ser su apoyo y que conmigo pueda contar...Realmente lamento no haberlo entendido, sin embargo, retomo lo dicho, nos preocupamos por usted, porque es nuestro jefe…Nuestro preciado amigo_

El peli plata le brindo una sonrisa sincera, fue algo que realmente conmovió a los presentes y cada uno apoyo lo dicho por el Guardián de la Tormenta.

_Eso es cierto Tsuna, cuenta con nosotros así como nosotros contamos contigo_

_Si Tsuna-kun, antes que guardianes y jefes mafiosos, somos tus amigos, compartimos tristezas y alegrías, si algo te molesta siéntete libre de decirlo que estaremos allí para escucharte_

Cada uno de ellos sonrió al igual que el peliplata, el castaño no pudo contener sus lágrimas, tenía amigos tan maravillosos, era tan afortunado, él también les brindó una sonrisa y asintió. Después sintieron mucho cansancio, el castaño comprendió que su travesía había terminado, antes de quedar inconsciente les hablo a los chicos.

_Tranquilos solo vamos a despertar, relájense y nos vemos_

El castaño se recostó en el suelo y los demás lo imitaron, quedándose dormidos en el acto.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno estaba sentado en una de las bancas, mientras que la guardiana del Glacial de la familia Shimon, caminaba de un lado a otro sin perder de vista a su pequeño y preciado jefe, de un momento a otro, el primer líder de los Vongola soltó una pequeña risa y se movieron de los cuerpos inconscientes en los cuales permanecieron todo ese tiempo.

_Arcobaleno, la travesía ha terminado, solo te pediré que escuches a tu alumno hasta luego_

Así las presencias desaparecieron y los chicos comenzaron a despertar.

_Hmn…Uf! Vaya que buena siesta¡…¿Estan todos bien?_

_Idiota del Beisbol…!Claro que estamos bien¡_

_!Enma¡ ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_¿A-Adelheid-san? ¿Por qué esta aquí?_

_El Arcobaleno me contó todo lo que sucedió_

Cuando miraron al castaño, este ya estaba de pie y se dirigía donde se encontraba su tutor.

_R-Reborn, lo siento…_

_¿Porque te disculpas?..._

_Porque me moleste contigo, por la sobreprotección, aunque me pareció demasiado molesta y asfixiante, tú lo hacías por mi seguridad, fui un idiota e incluso Gokudera-kun que solo trataba de entenderme, prometo avisarte cada vez que quiera leer el diario y no preocuparlos mas_

_Recuerda que no cargas cualquier cosa Tsuna, son las memorias vivas de tu antepasado, le debes respeto y debes ser cuidadoso cuando los manipules_

_Si…_

EL arcobaleno miraba a su alumno, no era la misma actitud de estos días, realmente recapacito en sus acciones, cosa que lo alivio internamente. Aunque (lo tomó del brazo y se lo estaba doblando).

_Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir_

_Itatatatata….Duele Reborn…_

_Jajajajajaa…_

Todos rieron, mientras el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, el castaño junto a sus amigos caminaban con un nuevo semblante, un nuevo pensamiento y una sola creencia.

"_**En la prosperidad nuestros amigos nos conocen. En la adversidad nosotros los conocemos"**_

Continuará….

**N/A: **Bueno tercer capítulo, dependiendo de qué tanta aceptación tenga seguiré avanzando más rápido con él, sino hare lo que tenía planeado, lo terminare rápido, les recuerdo los chicas, ya saben hablar y escribir en Italiano, en pocas palabras por eso es que el comprendía las situaciones allí, por si acaso no! Jejejeje.

**!PROPAGANDAS¡…**

Después de tanta insistencia, mi querida compañera Kyoko-chan (fiel colaboradora del fic "**LA SOMBRA ACECHANTE DEL CIELO**" jum) (**Kyoko020394**) subió su propio fic aquí en , espero busquen la historia de KHR (ella está en mis favoritos o busquen el titulo con su usuario "**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO**" es Yaoi y es 1827 jujujuju) ambien mi querida colaboradora Nee-chan (**AlexOkami**) ha subido un Nuevo fic "**MI PEQUEÑO HERBÍVORO**" también un 1827, pasen y disfruten de estas grandes historias. Bueno y de paso para las chicas que tienen cuenta en **Facebook**, pueden pasar por la página de **EXPEDIENTE REBORN**, en la cual pueden encontrar, desde imágenes hasta música MP3 de la serie, junto a sus administradores (me incluyo **Adm. Bianchi Tok Sasori**) estamos para complacerlos ^^).

**¡!FIN DE LAS PROPAGANDAS¡**

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Lexie-chan94:** Bueno antes que nada Arigato por comentar mi fic, en cuanto a Hibari, sé que lo va a aceptar ya que la función de este diario, es resolver las dudas que lo atormentan y dejándole ver que todos cometen errores, de esa forma ira abandonando esa actitud, por una más seria, pero sin perder ese toque que hace que hasta el más fuerte se desarme frente a él. Pues de la sucesión, tendría que programarlo, todo esto va dependiendo que tanta aceptación vaya teniendo a medida que suba los capítulos y espero que este te haya agradado ^^u.

**Go men123:** Arigato por comentar mi fic, tranquila lo iré haciendo, pero dependerá de ustedes que lo alargue o lo deje corto, ya que como es un fic sin Paring, no es muy buscado que digamos, espero que esta hoja del diario haya sido de tu agrado ^^.

**Yuuna Suichi**: Arigato por comentar mi fic, pues…Muhajajaja…¬/¬ yo también pienso lo mismo… Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos vemos en el próximo.

**SaM-nya:** Hontoní Arigato, de verdad que me animas a seguir con este fic, espero igualmente este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me disculpes la tardanza…el trabajo¬¬, OMG! Te lo juro a veces provoca salir corriendo, en fin espero verte en el próximo capítulo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	4. Liderando Batallas Cobardia Vs Valentia

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y algunas frases mencionadas a sus respectivos autores, aunque haya hecho modificaciones en ellas.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja **TsunaxLambo y GiottoxLampo (no es Yaoi)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen así gomenasai)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. En esta ocasión el Pequeño Lambo aun en sus escasos 6 años, entenderá que, a veces debe dejar la cobardía a un lado y enfrentar sus miedos por el bienestar de sus amigos.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador xxxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._ Los reviews se contestan al final del capi ^^u.

**Capítulo 4 "Liderando Batallas: Cobardía Vs Valentía".**

Después del incidente con Gokudera y Reborn, habían pasado dos semanas. El castaño estaba tomando las cosas con calma, incluso su tutor había hablado con él, progresaba en sus estudios, aunque no era muy notorio se esforzaba por mejorar tanto en la escuela como en su entrenamiento.

Una tarde, estaba haciendo los deberes, aunque el cansancio por el reciente entrenamiento lo estuviere matando, quería hacerlo y así descansar hasta el día siguiente, pero bien dicen que nada es eterno, incluso la poca calma que antes existía en su casa.

_Lambo, I-Pin, estoy estudiando, jueguen afuera_

_Está bien Tsuna-san_

_Gahajajaja Lambo-san seguirá jugando aquí…_

El castaño estaba molesto con el niño, pero en ese instante vino a su mente el tema dela sucesión, luego miraba al infante, ahora se preocupaba por que el pequeño sería presentado ante la mafia como su guardián y eso para él sería un blanco fácil, le era duro admitirlo, no quería involucrarlo en ese mundo tan peligroso, incluso cuando Reborn le había dicho que él era el elegido, no quería. Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y se giró a él.

_Oye Lambo…Vamos a jugar con I-Pin_

_Y no estas ocupado con esa cosa llamada tarea…_

_Aún es temprano, lo haré más tarde…_

_Yaiiiiiiiiii Vamos a jugar a las escondidas…_

Todos salieron de la habitación, pero no notaron que el diario que se encontraba encima del escritorio comenzó a brillar. Pasó un buen rato y Lambo busco esconderse en la habitación del castaño. Al asomarse notó como el diario seguía brillando.

_Hmn…El libro viejo de Tsuna está brillando, waaa…Tsuna, Tsuna…_

Gritaba el pequeño emocionado.

_Lambo se supone que estamos jugando a las escondidas, no debes revelar tu po…_

El castaño se quedó sin habla, cuando vio el diario brillar en las manos del pequeño Guardián del Rayo.

_!LAMBO SUELTA ESE DIARIO ES PELIGROSO¡_

Gritó asustado el castaño, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

_!Ah¡…Esto está brillando muy bonito, mira Tsuna_

El castaño volvió a retroceder otro paso, no quería acercarse, sabía que si la luz lo alcanzaba seria hipnotizado por ella y abriría el diario. Había hablado con su tutor y no quería que Lambo viera esos recuerdos, era muy pequeño para comprenderlos y por primera vez el arcobaleno le daba la razón.

_!LAMBO SUÉLTALO Y VEN AQUÍ¡_

_Ararara ¿Le tienes miedo al libro brillante? ¡Buhhh te va a comer¡…_

El pequeño corrió hacia el castaño, a este no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, finalmente fue alcanzado por la luz, mientras el pequeño se acomodaba en sus brazos, su conciencia comienzo a detenerse, este tomó el diario mientras el pequeño se pasaba para el hombro del chico, luego encendió la llama de su anillo y abrió el broche, revelando la nueva página, comenzó a leer con parsimonia.

_**Agosto 29/1612**_

"**_Valentía Vs. Cobardía"…_ **

_Nee nee Tsuna ¿No tenías miedo del libro?_

_Vamos Lambo…_

_Ah! Burupyaaaaa!..._

En ese momento la luz brillo en todo el lugar, al desaparecer mostró que el castaño y el pequeño estaban inconscientes, con el diario abierto y la llama del anillo ardiendo dando la señal de que habían entrado a las memorias de Primo. I-Pin escucho los gritos y antes de subir llamó a Reborn que iba llegando en ese momento.

_!Reborn-san¡ Tsuna-san y Lambo están en problemas…_

_¿Hmn?… ¿Dónde están?..._

_En la habitación de Tsuna-san..._

_!Tks¡…!Rayos vamos rápido¡..._

El arcobaleno sabía, estaba consciente de que la probabilidad de que la vaca estúpida y su dame alumno entraran juntos al diario eran altas. A paso rápido llegaron a la habitación, tal como lo había predicho el castaño y el pequeño guardián estaban inconscientes, además de la visita de Giotto Primo Vongola y su Guardián del Rayo Lampo.

_Arcobaleno…_

Habló el rubio.

_Veo que Tsuna no pudo evitar la entrada de su guardián a tus recuerdos_

_Más que mis deseos, son sus sentimientos los que activan el diario, cada vez que suceda algo con alguno de sus guardianes o miembros de su familia el diario se activará_

_Ya veo, sin embargo ¿Con la vaca estúpida? ¿No es muy joven?_

_El Guardián del Rayo del décimo se verá reflejado en esa travesía y le aseguro que con el tiempo mejorará_

El arcobaleno miro los cuerpos yacientes en el piso, suspiró en el proceso.

_Tsuna, vaca estúpida, buena suerte_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño comenzó a despertar, luego de haber reaccionado buscaba desesperado al pequeño que aún estaba inconsciente.

_!Lambo, Lambo, despierta¡_

El pequeño era sacudido pero no despertaba, eso comenzó a asustar al castaño, esta vez había entrado solo con el pequeño y no había nadie más al cual pedirle ayuda. Trato de calmarse, en verdad no quería mostrarle estos recuerdos al chico, no estaba preparado para esto.

_¿Enserio cree que su guardián no está preparado para enfrentar la adversidad a su lado?_

_¿Primo? S-Si, temo por él, de que su vida está expuesta a tanto peligro, a pesar de lo molesto que llega a ser, es una persona muy preciada para mí, aunque todos digan que él es un guardián y es su deber, sigue siendo un niño que no comprende la realidad que lo rodea_

Decía dolido el castaño, mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

_Décimo, comprendo su temor, pero deje que su guardián lo compruebe por sí mismo, deje que él realice esta travesía y escuche lo que el tendrá que decirle al final_

Le hablo el primer líder, el castaño medito unos momentos, suspiro en derrota, sabía que ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

_E-Está bien, pero, el no despierta, por más que lo llamo_

_Eso es porque usted no se lo permite, conscientemente lo llamas, pero inconscientemente tú lo mantienes dormido en contra de su voluntad, ya que no quieres que el presencie los recuerdos…_

_¿Yo lo mantengo dormido en contra de su voluntad? Pero ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Exclamó pálido el castaño

_Cálmese décimo, solo debe llamarlo desde el fondo de su corazón y el despertará_

El castaño cerró sus ojos, llevo una de sus manos hasta su pecho y comenzó desde su mente un eco, que pronto iba cargado de cariño, afecto, poco a poco el pequeño fue abriendo sus ojos y lo primero en divisar fueron las angustiadas orbes avellanas que lo miraban detenidamente.

_Hmn…¿Tsuna?...¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y I-Pin, Mamá?_

_Lambo, cálmate no te asustes, mírame, a partir de este momento vamos a viajar_

_¿A viajar?...Pero ¿A dónde? Esta oscuro por todos lados, no hay un camino_

_Yo abriré un camino, mientras leo el libro, solo quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, no te alejaras de mi lado ¿lo entiendes? También quiero que cuando veas a alguien conocido lo escuches, él no te verá, sin embargo lo que el haga necesitas aprenderlo…Sé que es muy difícil para ti comprenderlo, aun así ya estamos aquí y si no viajamos no podremos regresar a casa ¿Quieres volver verdad?_

_Si quiero ver a mamá y a I-Pin…_

_Bien, entonces aquí vamos_

Colocó al pequeño en el suelo y el tomo el diario para comenzar a leer las primeras frases.

"_**Dicen que -**_ _**La valentía se mueve en una muy estrecha línea entre la cobardía y la temeridad- yo conocí hace mucho tiempo a uno de mis guardianes en esa situación, era hijo de un Terrateniente, pero él era muy cobarde y mimado, la situación estaba difícil en ese entonces, estábamos al borde de una guerra entre otras familias, yo había hablado con su padre, el cual estaba enfermo, me pidió que si el abandonaba este mundo, cuidara de su inmaduro hijo, yo no lo prometí, lo juré, a pesar de ser tan cobarde, sentía que había algo más, aunque al principio no sabía que era, deje que mi intuición actuara"**_

Ante ellos se abrió una escena donde Primo estaba con su Guardián del Rayo en un cementerio, frente a ellos una lápida con muchas flores, el peli verde estaba cabizbajo.

_Lampo, ahora has quedado bajo mi tutela, pero estamos al borde de la guerra y necesito tu ayuda_

_Jà ¿Ayuda?...No Giotto, no voy a participar en la guerra, mira donde acabo mi padre_

_Tu padre fue hombre valiente_

_El dicho dice "_los valientes viven en los cementerios_" vaya que tiene razón_

_Pero también hay un dicho que dice "_Para los cobardes el futuro es incierto, para los valientes, la oportunidad_"_

_!Tú lo has dicho¡ solo soy un…cobarde, no se pelear_

_Yo te enseñaré, debes aprender porque no solo seré yo, sino todos vamos a perder y sabes bien que ellos no tienen piedad con nadie_

_¿Porque insistes Giotto?_

_Porque ahora eres parte de mi familia…Tú, crees que eres un cobarde, yo no creo eso, para mi tú eres mas valiente y mas fuerte de lo que piensas_

_¿Tanto crees en mi?_

_Así es Lampo y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera tú_

El chico lo observo por unos momentos, vio esa sinceridad y determinación en esas inmensas orbes azuladas como el mismo cielo, luego suspiró en derrota volvió a mirar al frente donde estaba la salida del cementerio.

_Esta bien, iré contigo y aprenderé a pelear_

El rubio sonrió y juntos salieron del cementerio, en ese momento el espacio se fue cerrando hasta quedar envueltos en la oscuridad. El castaño y el pequeño pelo negro se encontraban en el lugar inicial, el mayor se encargó de inmediato de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido allí.

_Lambo…_

_¿Ah? ¿Qué paso Tsuna? ¿Dónde esta el tipo que se parece a ti y el tipo odioso que siempre se mete con Lambo-san?_

_Los veras mas adelante, escucha Lambo, el sujeto que se mete contigo acaba de perder a su padre_

_¿Perder a su padre?_

_Si nunca volverá a verlo ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que nunca veras a mamá o a I-Pin?_

El pequeño se tensó de inmediato, el castaño notó cuando la tristeza, el miedo y la desesperación se reflejaron en sus orbes esmeraldas.

_!Lambo-san quiere mucho a mamá, a I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, son personas muy importantes¡ mamá me da mucho cariño y reconforta cuando Reborn o estupidera me lastiman, I-Pin y Fuuta junto a Kyoko y Haru juegan conmigo cuando estoy aburrido o tu estas entrenando_

_Bien de esa forma se siente él, ya no tiene a su lado a esa persona que lo reconfortaba, que lo hacia sentir seguro y el hombre que se parece a mi esta haciendo lo que hace mamá contigo, aunque no sean parientes de sangre esta allí para que el no se sienta inseguro_

_Ah pero ¿Entonces ya no esta solo?_

_No ya no_

_Lambo-san entonces lo entiende, cuando estaba con mi familia en Italia, me sentía seguro, pero no es lo mismo que estar con ustedes, aquí me siento muy feliz cada dia a pesar de las cosas que pasaron en el futuro, tuve mucho miedo y extrañe mucho a mamá, todos me protegieron y eso me hizo feliz_

_Lambo…_

El castaño estaba asombrado, jamás pensó que el pequeño razonara de esa forma, aunque el Fuuta del futuro se lo había dicho, el nunca se quejo por que sabia que todos pasaban por un mal momento y quería ayudarlos, lo miró y le sonrió asintiendo.

_Ahora leamos, ya apareció el siguiente párrafo_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que la pequeña hitman lo miraba preocupado, escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala, al parecer la madre del castaño había regresado con la hitman del Poison Cookie y el chico del Ranking, fueron rápidamente a recibirlos antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba arriba.

_Tsu-kun estoy en casa_

_!Mamá¡ Bienvenida_

_Ara Reborn-kun I-Pin-chan ¿Dónde esta Lambo-chan y Tsu-kun?_

_Estamos jugando a las escondidas mamá, pero como Lambo ya me venció le prometí comprarle un Pirulí ¿podrías acompañarme a comprarlo?_

_Pero debo preparar la cena…_

_Mamá tranquila, yo iré cortando las verduras mientras vas con I-Pin a comprar el dulce_

_Gracias Bianchi-chan, vamos I-Pin_

_Si…_

Así la peli castaña y la pequeña hitman salieron de la casa, el arcobaleno espero a que se alejaran lo suficiente para empezar a explicarle a la peli rosa que salvo la situación pero exigía respuestas.

_Gracias Bianchi nos salvaste…_

_Dime Reborn ¿Qué sucede aquí?_

_Tsuna ha entrado al diario con la vaca estúpida y aun no vuelven, están arriba en su habitación, ya te había comentado anteriormente que cuando entran no podemos moverlos, ellos deben despertar allí donde están, es por eso que I-Pin saco esa excusa_

_Ya veo, entonces regresa a su lado, yo iré adelantando las cosas para la cena, no queremos que mamá sospeche nada_

_Si…_

Los dos hitman regresaron a sus lugares. Al llegar a la habitación se sentó frente a los inconscientes chicos y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

__"Chicos, deben tener cuidado y aun mas, Tsuna cuida de que nada malo le pase a la vaca estúpida, es tu guardián mas joven y tu pequeño hermanito"__

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

"_**Muchas son las extrañas ocasiones del mundo, y el socorro a menudo llega de manos de los débiles, cuando los sabios fracasan, esas palabras las escuche de mi padre cuando fui a mi primera batalla y tuve mucho miedo, aunque el estuvo allí conmigo, no fue él sino yo el que salió victorioso de ella, esa esencia es la quiero transmitirle a mi pupilo, solo que en ocasiones es preciso saber lo que se quiere; cuando se quiere, hay que tener el valor de decirlo, y cuando se dice, es necesario tener el coraje de realizarlo, por ello hoy tendremos la batalla decisiva y será Lampo que la encabece después de varios meses de entrenamientos"**_

Nuevamente se abrió un escenario donde estaban los dos bandos en un campo fuera de los límites de la ciudad, el pelirrojo y el pelirrubio estaban discutiendo.

_¿Porque estas dejando que Lampo dirija la batalla? ¡El aun no esta listo Giotto!_

_Entonces ¿Cuándo lo estará G? El esta listo y te aseguro que mostrará su valía como mi guardián del rayo_

_¿Como lo sabes?_

El pelirrojo estaba irritado, siempre le chocaba que su amigo se comportara así en los peores momentos.

_Lo se por que me encargue de entrenarlo y vi cosas que tu y los otros no vieron, puede que siga mostrando esa faceta de niño malcriado, pero te aseguro que en estos meses fueron donde el cambio para bien_

_Espero tengas razón, esta es la batalla la cual decidirá quien se mantendrá en este territorio_

_G, sabes muy bien que yo no estoy luchando por las tierras, lucho por la gente que es oprimida en ella y que cuentan conmigo para que los proteja_

El pelirrojo chasqueo y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la tienda.

_Lo se también lucho por lo mismo, solo que es molesto cuando andas así_

El rubio solo sonrió y el otro se retiro, en ese momento el chico peli verde iba llegando con otros del grupo que iban a dirigir a sus hombres.

_Primo, los planes están listo y cada capitán del grupo tiene las instrucciones, solo falta que tu des la señal para atacar_

_No Lampo…_

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia uno de los capitanes, se paró a su lado y volvió a mirar al chico.

_Yo voy a la batalla y tú serás el líder, tú dirigirás al grupo, a la victoria, al fin de esta absurda guerra, a la paz, Lampo cuento contigo_

El chico quedo sin palabras, al igual que el resto de los presentes, luego este reacciono y se sobresaltó.

_!P-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo Primo? Tu eres el líder ¿Cómo que yo soy el que encabezara la batalla?¡_

_Cierto, Primo tu eres el líder ¿Por qué dejas al chico al frente? Es muy bueno planeando estrategias en pequeños grupos, pero que el lidere al grupo ¿No crees que exageras?_

_!No¡…Yo creo en Lampo, en su fuerza, en su valor, yo veo su determinación y yo no creo, yo sé que él lo logrará, Lampo yo creo en ti_

El chico lo miró sin poder contestar, no a esas palabras, sino más bien a la persona que lo miraba de frente, que mostraba honestidad en su mirada, en ese momento notó que el día que había perdido algo importante en su vida también había ganado algo, ese algo era un razón por la cual seguir luchando, por sus amigos, por su familia, nunca más seria una carga para los demás, él les mostraría a todos que su jefe, su hermano, tiene la razón y jamás se equivoca en juzgar a las personas. Miro al rubio y asintió.

_Está bien Giotto, tu ganas, lo hare no para cumplir tu capricho, sino más bien por lo que querías mostrarme todo este tiempo; de que a veces sufrimos porque necesitamos saber que tenemos la fortaleza de soportar cualquier dolor causados por la vida o personas que queremos y poder demostrar la fuerza que llevamos por dentro, yo demostraré que puedo cumplir esta misión por el bien de los nuestro y no por mi propio bien_

_Lo sé y ¿Ustedes que dicen? Nuestro líder ha hablado_

Lo cierto es que todos se quedaron mudos, ver tal ferocidad en esas palabras, ya no era ese niño mimado, había algo diferente en él, todos lo habían notado pero esto lo estaba comprobando se voltearon hacia el peli verde.

_Nosotros también creemos en ti líder ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?_

_!Vamos a acabar con esta absurda guerra y regresaremos la paz a nuestra gente¡_

_!Si¡_

El castaño afianzo el agarre del más pequeño y este observaba lo acontecido y miro a la persona que lo sostenía.

_Nee nee Tsuna él tiene miedo y aun así va a pelear, yo…lo entiendo_

El castaño miro al más pequeño asombrado.

_¿Cómo es eso de que lo entiendes?_

_Lambo-san es como él, siempre tiene miedo, pero también piensa en sus amigos, cuando están en peligro siento que debo hacer algo por que podría perderlos, me sentiría muy triste si algo les pasara a ustedes, por eso Lambo-san quiere ser más fuerte, para que los malos no lastimen a mis amigos_

_Es cierto Lambo, yo también siento miedo de que algo malo vaya a pasarle a los chicos, pero tú me preocupas más, eres el más pequeño, a pesar de haber demostrado muchas veces de que tú eres fuerte, yo sigo preocupándome por ti_

_¿Tú crees que Lambo-san es fuerte?_

_No Lambo…Lo sé y en este momento lo admito, eres fuerte pero yo estoy fallando al dudar por tu seguridad, quiero ser como Primo, creer en su guardián sin titubeos, ser firme en mi decisión, Lambo perdóname, esta vez yo voy a creer en ti así que por favor confía en mi_

_Déjamelo a mí Tsuna, yo siempre confió en ti y ahora me siento feliz de que confíes en el gran Lambo-san_

Los dos rieron mientras el escenario delante de ellos desaparecía. El castaño tomó el diario y comenzó a leer las últimas líneas.

_**No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a hacerlas ese día mi guardián demostró que yo nunca estuve equivocado, él era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, únicamente necesitaba que alguien se lo hiciera ver, hoy lidera a los grupos cuando Alaude esta fuera en otras misiones, ese día cuando peleo como nadie fue conocido como el rayo que escondía su ferocidad. Me siento tranquilo porque a pesar de lo joven que es, entiende perfectamente el significado de la Valentía y la Cobardía, eso es suficiente para mí.**_

_**Giotto Primo Vongola.**_

_Tsuna, tengo sueño puedes habl…_

El pequeño se quedo dormido y el siguiente fue el castaño.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno notó el movimiento, volvió a mirar a los presentes y estos a él.

_Parece que ya terminaron el recorrido y el décimo junto a su guardián entendieron el significado de esta travesía_

_Eso es un alivio, sobre todo para ese pequeño que a veces es ignorante del peligro que le rodea_

_Se equivoca en algo, no subestime al mas joven de los guardianes, bueno es hora de marcharnos…_

No había terminado la frase cuando el pequeño se despertó y de inmediato notó la presencia del rubio corrió hacia él.

_Gahajajaja Lambo-san te vio en un sueño y también al ese sujeto pelo verde_

_Hmn…Lambo no molestes a Primo_

_Tsuna ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_R-Reborn, si estoy bien_

El castaño le sonrió afablemente a su tutor, se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante Primo y su guardián del rayo.

_Primo, Lampo muchas gracias por esta valiosa lección, Lambo y yo entendimos y les prometemos mejorar y creer en nosotros mismos para seguir adelante ¿No es así Lambo?_

_!Claro¡ ¡Hey¡ pelo verde quería decirte algo_

_¿Que es lo que quieres niño vaca?_

_Eres muy afortunado al encontrar a tu familia, Lambo-san encontró a la suya y se volverá más fuerte para que nunca sufran y poder divertirnos siempre_

_Eso es verdad, Primo fue mi luz cuando creí que todo a mí alrededor se volvía oscuro y me reconoció más que a nadie, es un gran amigo que siempre protegí y lo seguiré haciendo_

El rubio y el castaño sonrieron, al ver a los dos guardianes del rayo platicar de esa forma, no se llevaban bien pero no significaba que sus ideales eran los mismos, aunque el asombrado del cambio fue el arcobaleno, jamás espero que la vaca estúpida mejorara tanto o simplemente necesito un empujón para hacerle ver la realidad.

_Veo que este viaje fue muy productivo_

_Reborn, se que a veces suelo ser molesto pero esta vez quiero…quiero entrenar junto a Tsuna, quiero ser mas fuerte para proteger a mi familia, no quiero ser una carga_

_Lambo_

El arcobaleno miro al chico, en verdad no mostraba esos aires de superioridad, era sincero en sus palabras, definitivamente se había preocupado de más, incluso el mismo castaño que siempre se preocupaba estaba igualde determinado que el chiquillo, sonrió ladinamente.

_Oh! Veo que realmente entendiste tu deber, muy bien a partir de mañana entrenaras junto a Tsuna, prepárate hare su entrenamiento un infierno, tanto que pensaran que Xanxus es un ángel_

Los dos al ver la sonrisa sádica de su tutor temblaron y se abrazaron, en este caso el pequeño guardián estaba reconsiderando si seguir haciéndose el idiota serviría, pero ya estaba mentalizado en proteger las cosas importantes para él así que no se iba a echar para atrás.

Continuará….

**N/A: **Bueno cuarto capítulo, dependiendo de qué tanta aceptación tenga seguiré avanzando más rápido con él, sino hare lo que tenía planeado, lo terminare rápido o sea tres guardianes mas, un paseo con todos y el capitulo de la sucesión, en pocas palabras 09 capítulos serán los definitivos para este fic, les recuerdo los chicos, ya saben hablar y escribir en Italiano, en pocas palabras por eso es que el comprendía las situaciones allí, por si acaso no! Jejejeje.

**!PROPAGANDAS¡…**

Después de tanta insistencia, mi querida compañera Kyoko-chan (fiel colaboradora del fic "**LA SOMBRA ACECHANTE DEL CIELO**" jum) (**Kyoko020394**) subió su propio fic aquí en , espero busquen la historia de KHR (ella está en mis favoritos o busquen el titulo con su usuario "**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO**" es Yaoi y es 1827 jujujuju) tambien he subido un Nuevo fic (One-Shot) "**SILENTE** **AMOR ETERNO**" es un 1896, pasen y disfruten de estas grandes historias Oto! Se me olvidad reestructuré el Cap 01 del Fic **"EL AGUILA" **Bueno y de paso para las chicas que tienen cuenta en **Facebook**, pueden pasar por la página de **EXPEDIENTE REBORN**, en la cual pueden encontrar, desde imágenes hasta música MP3 de la serie, junto a sus administradores (me incluyo **Adm. Bianchi Tok Sasori**) estamos para complacerlos ^^).

**¡!FIN DE LAS PROPAGANDAS¡**

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Lexie-chan94:** Tienes razón también me gustó que el aprendiera esa lección y que mi hermanito Hayato empezara a comprender la naturaleza de mi Tsu-chan ^^…y en cuanto al próximo en leer el diario, espero te haya gustado que el pequeño Lambo reaccionara de una buena vez y dejara ese aire de malcriadez.

**SaM-nya:** Que bueno que te gustó el mensaje que Primo quiso trasmitir a su sucesor. Bueno es genial que me entiendas, si a pesar de que uno le toma a horrores al final queda la satisfacción de haber realizado un buen trabajo. En cuanto al tipo de fic; quería mostrar lo que mi imaginación me mostró, ¿De que manera Tsuna tomaría el poder de Vongola? ¿Tendria miedo? ¿Qué pensaría si los chicos no estaban de acuerdo en asumir sus papeles de guardianes? Eran interrogantes que me mataban, hasta que una amiga muy especial cayo en un cuadro depresivo y mi idea fue alentarla con unas palabras que de alguna manera salieron de mi corazón, en este caso hago referencia al capi 2 de este fic; esas palabras eran para mi amiga y de allí pensé para los demás capítulos claro tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de Tsuna, me alegro que te haya gustado mi trama. Esta mujy kakoiii la frase y espero que estas que se hablaron el fic te hayan gustado también.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	5. Guardando Apariencias Venganza

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y algunas frases mencionadas a sus respectivos autores, aunque haya hecho modificaciones en ellas.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja **TsunaxMukuro y GiottoxDaemon (no es Yaoi)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen así gomenasai)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. En esta ocasión el malvadin favorito de todos Mukuro deberá aprender que, a veces las apariencias engañan, sin embargo no hay secretos ocultos entre cielo y tierra, en algún momento alguien descubrirá la verdad que se oculta tras una fachada ya sea de una amable o una despiadada, además que la venganza no lo es todo.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador xxxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._ Los reviews se contestan al final del capi ^^u. Mina-san Gomenasai, como he explicado en otras actualizaciones, no me he sentido bien y de paso la universidad con el trabajo no me dan paz, solo espero les guste el capi ya que no quiero abandonar mis preciados proyectos y a mis queridas lectoras u.u.

**Capítulo 5 "Guardando Apariencias: Venganza"**

Habían pasado una semana desde el viaje que realizo con Lambo dentro del diario, vio como el pequeño seguía en sus travesuras pero a diferencia de otras veces comprendía hasta que limites se podía llegar, respetaba las horas de estudio y de descanso del castaño, mientras él jugaba en el patio con la pequeña I-Pin. El castaño por su parte mostró una gran mejoría en su entrenamiento, Reborn ayudo un poco a Lambo sin embargo estaban centrado en su entrenamiento hasta que dio por finalizada una parte, por otro lado en sus estudios progresó, aunque el choque de las matemáticas siempre había sido un problema, pero no reprobaba como antes. Resolviendo unas tareas el castaño pensó en su Guardián de la Niebla.

__"Rokudo Mukuro, él es como esta tarea de matemática, difícil de comprender, como me gustaría hablar con él, preguntarle como se siente y si puedo hacer algo por el" __

El castaño soltó un largo suspiro, sabia de ante mano que el peli azul odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la mafia, bueno no era que el la quisiera, sino que no tenia opción, pero trataría de resolver las cosas, que esos terribles errores del pasado no se repitieran, que no lastimaran a mas personas.

_Oye Tsuna ¿En que piensas?_

_!Hiiii¡ R-Reborn no me asustes de esa forma…_

_ ¿Y? dime…_

Rayos, como le sacaba de sus casillas que el pequeño infante le descubriera tan rápido, pero tampoco era que le iba a ocultar ese hecho.

_Solo pensaba en Mukuro y en como me gustaría hablar con el, sobre su pasado y que es lo que piensa hacer_

El hitman solo le miro unos momentos y luego su vista fue a la ventana, suspiro y sin mucho interés le contesto a su pupilo.

_ Tsuna, a veces no es bueno husmear en el pasado de los demás y mucho menos en uno tan oscuro como el de Rokudo Mukuro_

El castaño frunció el ceño y le lanzo un manotazo a la mesita donde estaban sus cuadernos.

_No me quiero entrometer en su vida privada, solo quiero ayudarlo ¿Acaso tu sabes como se siente el? ¿Lo que se siente estar encerrado en ese frio y oscuro lugar?_

El arcobaleno afilo la mirada pero ni eso dejo que el castaño le mirara desafiantemente.

_El se merecía eso, no actúes como si lo que el hizo no fuese nada_

_!No lo hago¡ yo lo se perfectamente_

_¿Acaso tu lo sabes Tsuna? ¿Sabes como se siente en ese lugar?_

_Claro que lo sé, es por eso que lo digo…_

El chico se levanto de su lugar, tomo el diario y salió azotando la puerta de la habitación. Por su parte el arcobaleno suspiro, como le daba rabia esa parte obstinada de castaño, sin embargo el tenia solo una parte de la razón, Mukuro los apoyo en la batalla del futuro y ellos aun estando de regreso no habían hecho absolutamente nada para reducir la condena del peli azul en Vendicare.

_Rayos Tsuna, solo te gusta causar problemas…_

El castaño salió de su hogar, aun era temprano había gente por la calle, sin embargo el caminaba sin rumbo, estaba muy molesto, le daba rabia que su tutor no entendiera que las cosas no pasaban solo por pasar, siempre habían razones que motivaban al peli azul a cometer fechorías. Después de deambular un buen rato se sorprendió al llegar al parque de Namimori, estaba un poco solitario, pero ese hecho lo paso por alto y siguió adentrándose a la zona boscosa hasta dar con el lago, busco una de las bancas y se sentó allí.

__"Creo que exagere un poco, sin embargo necesito calmarme"__

Suspiro mientras se recostaba en la banca hasta que fue sorprendido por su guardiana de la niebla.

_¿Bossu!?_

_!Hiiii¡ Chrome ¿Q-Que haces por aquí a estas horas?_

_Ken y Chikuza salieron a comprar unas cosas y los perdí de vista y ¿Usted Bossu?_

_Ahh yo….uf me molesté con Reborn y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro del parque, solo vine aquí a tratar de calmarme_

La peli morada lo miro un momento, era verdaderamente extraño que el castaño se molestara con su tutor, pero veía cierto rastro de tristeza así que con un poco de valor intento preguntarle el motivo de su enfado, pero fue detenida por su maestro.

__"!Espera Chrome"__

__¿Mukuro-sama?__

__"Déjame a mi deseo saber que fue tan grave para que el dejara a un lado a su inseparable tutor"__

__"Si"__

El castaño sintió un escalofrió y eso solo significaba una cosa, que el motivo de su discusión estaba a su lado.

_Kufufufu~ No sabia que tu te molestabas Vongola_

_!Hiii¡ M-Mukuro ¿Q-Que haces aquí?_

_Bueno, solo vi divertido el hecho de que tu te molestaras con el arcobaleno al punto de abandonarlo_

_No lo abandone Mukuro, solo….no quiero hablar mas del tema_

_Ohh!..._

El castaño se puso a pensar de lo acontecido y miro al peli azul que trataba de buscar algún indicio del porque de su actitud, así que suspiro de nueva cuenta y si ya lo tenia al frente, ese era el momento propicio para preguntarle a su guardián sobre el tema en cuestión.

_Mukuro, la verdad es que yo quería preguntarte sobre…_

No le dio tiempo de proseguir, el diario se activo, el peli azul al ver el brillo materializo su tridente y se puso en guardia.

_¿Que es eso Vongola?_

Por su lado el castaño se encontraba ausente solo prendió la llama de su anillo, abrió el diario y se fue a la pagina para leer el encabezado.

_**Enero 14/1613**_

"_**Guardando Apariencias"…**_

Luego ante la asombrada mirada del peli azul, este le hablo como si no se tratara del mismo chico sino alguien más.

_!¿Quieres saber lo que es esto? Entonces Rokudo Mukuro acompáñame en esta travesía¡_

En ese momento la luz brillo en todo el lugar, alcanzándolo a los dos, cuando esta desapareció el castaño y el peli azul estaban inconscientes mientras las siluetas de los antepasados Vongola los cubrían. Por su lado el arcobaleno estaba buscando al castaño, pasando cerca del parque noto el resplandor, lo conocía muy bien y chasqueo la lengua, eso solo significaba una cosa, que había entrando al diario y posiblemente con la persona causante de la discusión, se apresuro ya que sabia que ellos estaban vulnerables.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Yamamoto y Gokudera iban de paso por el centro comercial, debían comprar unas cosas pero como cosa rara estaban discutiendo, bueno mas el peli plata.

_Idiota del beisbol te dije que debíamos avisarle al décimo de comprar este material para la clase, ya que el falto a esa por estar entrenando con Reborn-san_

_Jajajaja tranquilo Gokudera, solo llevemos lo que necesita y como es temprano lo dejamos en su casa antes de ir a las nuestras_

_Tks.. Uhm…!Oye Yamamoto mira¡_

Desde el lugar donde estaban lograron ver por breves momentos la luz, ellos la conocían muy bien y eso solo significaba una cosa que su amigo y jefe había entrado al diario, estaban enterados que Lambo ya lo había hecho, el peliplata también, incluso el fanáticos de las peleas, aunque según lo que explico Tsuna esa lección fue para el y no para el pelinegro, dejándolo solamente con 3 personas: Hibari, Mukuro y Ryohei.

_Apresurémonos Gokudera, creo que el resplandor fue en el parque cerca del lago_

Así los dos guardianes corrieron hasta el parque donde se encontrarían con alguno de los antepasados guardianes.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Poco a poco el peli azul fue despertando hasta verse rodeado por una densa oscuridad, la luz que lo dejaba observar a su alrededor provenía de su ser y del castaño que aun estaba inconsciente con el diario en sus manos, cuando se fue a acercar al chico se escucho la voz de alguien muy molesto para el.

_Nufufufu~ Veo que ahora es tu turno_

_Kufufufu~ ¿Puedes decirme de que se trata esta broma? ¿Por qué estoy encerrado con Sawada Tsunayoshi en este lugar?_

_Bueno digamos que realizaras un viaje junto a él por las memorias de Primo, una vez finalizado podrás volver_

_¿Y si me niego a participar?_

_Nufufufu~ Imposible, ya estas atrapado en el diario con el y si te niegas ahora te quedaras preso aquí para siempre_

_Veo que le gusta jugar bajo_

_Para nada, esta situación se llevo a cabo por que el décimo estaba tratando de abogar por usted con el arcobaleno, eso trajo como consecuencia una fuerte discusión, fue en ese momento que el diario se activo_

_Entonces, no me queda de otra que participar en su juego_

_Así es, espero tenga buen viaje Nufufufu~_

La voz del Guardián de la Niebla de la primera generación dejo de escucharse y el peli azul fue hasta donde se encontraba inconsciente el castaño, pero antes de despertarlo quería saber exactamente el porque de su pelea, coloco su mano en la frente del chico y el cerro sus ojos.

**[**__No me quiero entrometer en su vida privada, solo quiero ayudarlo ¿Acaso tu sabes como se siente el? ¿Lo que se siente estar encerrado en ese frio y oscuro lugar?__

__El se merecía eso, no actúes como si lo que el hizo no fuese nada__

__!No lo hago¡ yo lo se perfectamente__

__¿Acaso tu lo sabes Tsuna? ¿Sabes como se siente en ese lugar?__

__Claro que lo sé, es por eso que lo digo…__**]**

El peli azul abrió sus ojos sorprendido, en verdad sentía la rabia del castaño, no eran falsos sus sentimientos, en verdad quería saber de su pasado y ayudarlo en su pena. Coloco un semblante serio, era hora de que empezaran su viaje, al parecer solo sus conciencias estaban atrapadas y el cuerpo de Chrome estaba expuesto. Empezó a removerlo.

_Despierta Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Hmn..M-Mukuro..D-Donde estamos…ahhh!_

Grito sorprendiendo al peli azul que lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

_¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

_Mukuro estamos atrapados en el diario y debemos hacer una travesía si queremos salir pero yo…lo siento, no quería, no quiero obligar a nadie, esto solo sucede y me es imposible pararlo_

_¿Eso quiere decir que no es la primera vez que entras al diario?_

El castaño solo asintió en silencio.

_No te disculpes y ¿Ahora que debes hacer?_

El castaño lo miro y coloco un triste semblante mientras miraba la página del diario.

_A partir de este momento por cada párrafo que lea del diario veremos una escena del pasado de Primo y su Guardián de la Niebla Daemon Spade, debemos aprender de sus errores y jamás permitir que eso suceda en nuestro futuro_

Levanto el diario y comenzó a leer.

_**_"Era una fría noche de octubre cuando conocí a Daemon, me lo presentó una preciada amiga, el se veía que disfrutaba de la fiesta en la cual estábamos, pero bajo ese tranquilo semblante percibía a un hombre solitario que buscaba una razón de su existencia, igualmente le brinde mi mano y mi amistad aun sabiendo que mi intuición me advertía peligro con el…**_

Ante los presentes se abrió una escena de un gran baile en un hermoso salón, fuera de eso el rubio se encontraba observando los jardines y hacia su dirección caminaba el peli azul.

_Primo déjeme felicitarlo por lograr la alianza con las familias del sur, eso evitara que sucedan mas derramamiento de sangre y…_

Este observo como los intensos ojos azules mostraban una profunda tristeza, pero igual le brindo una sonrisa y le invito a que se acercara al balcón.

_Muchas gracias Daemon, pero solo detuve temporalmente lo que inevitable será en un futuro_

_¿Que quiere decir?_

Se notaba que el peli azul estaba molesto con su actitud, un hombre con una poderosa organización como lo era Vongola, a nadie se le ocurriría hacerle frente.

_Dime Daemon ¿Qué harías si se te arrebata algo importante de tu lado?_

_Muy fácil vengaría a esa persona_

_¿Crees que eso te haría sentir mejor?_

_Por supuesto, ya lo he hecho y no sabes lo satisfactorio que fue_

Rayos, se maldijo internamente, como se le ocurría hablar de eso con uno de los jefes de la mafia mas poderosos, aunque lo que lo sorprendió fue la pregunta del rubio que lo miraba serenamente.

_¿Estas seguro? Eso no es lo que tu ojos me muestran Daemon…_

_¿C-Como puedes saberlo con solo mirarme?_

_No es que sea un adivino ni nada, solo poseo una habilidad única la cual me permite ir mas lejos de lo que los demás pueden percibir, en este caso desde que te conocí siento tu soledad y tu rabia contra algo que se me hace desconocido, recuerda no soy el líder de la Vongola por mi fuerza sino mas bien por ver mas allá de los movimientos de mis enemigos_

El peli azul dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se había quedado sin palabras el como había sido totalmente descubierto por el rubio, sin embargo este se mantuvo sin inmutarse y volvió la mirada al jardín, esa noche era fría y el quería refrescar un poco su mente después de esa difícil negociación.

_Entonces si sabes como me siento ¿Por qué no me dices que la venganza es mala y que estoy equivocado en lo que hago?_

El peli azul reacciono de manera explosiva, el rubio solo soltó una irónica risa y volteo a verlo para sorpresa del otro.

_Yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer y que no, pero de una cosa estoy seguro Daemon, todo lo que dijiste anteriormente es mentira, te sientes solo y aun en tu mirar puedo ver que pides ayuda desesperadamente, que deseas salir de ese oscuro abismo en el cual has estado viviendo hace tiempo y yo…_

El rubio se volteo a ver al peli azul que a pesar de mostrar aquella algarabía, sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse con todas esas palabras.

_Deseo que te unas a mi, a Vongola a tratar de detener tantas injusticias ya que como un simple hombre no puedo hacerlo solo ¿Lo harías Daemon?_

El otro lo pensó un momento, sabia que entraría a una organización poderosa y aplastaría a sus enemigos sin embargo miro al rubio que le tendía su mano y al final se decidió, seria el guardián del rubio a partir de ese momento.

La escena se cerro ante ellos, el peli azul miraba al castaño que desde el momento que comenzó el recuerdo no quería darle la cara, cosa que lo molesto un poco, aunque no sabia muy bien porque.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme?_

_M-Mukuro…n-no es nada_

_¿Nada? Y si eso es así porque no me miras_

El ilusionista obligo al castaño al darle la cara y fue en ese momento que lo que habían visto hace poco realmente no eran tonterías, que por alguna razón algo dentro de el cambio al mirar esas orbes avellanas ahogadas en grandes lagrimas, este lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, era cierto, había olvidado que el chico frente a el era el único que podía ver mas allá de su ser, su dolor, tristeza y odio.

_¿Porque lloras? Dímelo_

_¿Porque? Por que soy un miserable desconsiderado, por eso…_

El castaño se limpio las lagrimas y miro de nueva cuenta al peli azul, aunque los papeles habían cambiado ahora era el ilusionista el que no quería dar la cara, pero el castaño continuo.

_Mukuro, yo..yo deseo saber.._

_¿Lo que me atormenta?_

_¿Tu como?..._

_¿Como lo sabia? Pues fácil, leí tu mente cuando estabas inconsciente y vi como discutías con tu tutor_

_!Hiiii¡…._

_Kufufufu~ No me subestimes Vongola_

_Pero te diré, tu tutor no estaba tan equivocado en lo que decía, a veces hay cosas que no debes saber sobre las personas y mucho menos tan peligrosas como lo soy yo_

_!Te equivocas¡ a ti también te lo diré Mukuro, no quiero inmiscuirme en lo que no me importa, pero en tu caso si lo es, tu me importas porque eres mi guardián y eres mi amigo¡_

El castaño jadeaba por lo alterado que estaba y nuevamente el ilusionista se quedaba sin palabras, jamás espero ver al pequeño mafioso alterarse tanto, sin embargo lo entendía, ese chico no era como los de su mundo, su inocencia y gran bondad lo hacían presa fácil, pero poseía una fuerza y una determinación de jamás rendirse que superaba a muchos, estaba loco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero si el castaño quería saber de su pasado, lo sabría a la mala.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El guardián y el líder de la primera generación miraban el desolado paisaje del parque y miraban a los cuerpos inconscientes de sus descendientes.

_Parece ser que el décimo descubrió algo que yo mismo descubrí en ti Daemon_

_Nufufufu~ Tal vez tengas razón Primo sin embargo ese joven guarda mas rencor hacia la mafia de lo que dice en apariencia_

_Tranquilo Daemon veras que el décimo frenara a ese joven antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

En ese momento observaron que de ambas direcciones venían personas conocidas, eso ya era un alivio ya que estos estaban expuestos a un ataque. El primero en llegar fue el arcobaleno, observo que el castaño estaba inconsciente junto a la razón de su anterior discusión, luego poso su vista a los entes presentes.

_Arcobaleno, te lo había advertido que no descuidara al décimo cuando usara el diario_

Este solo chasqueo la lengua pero no tenia de otra debía de explicar.

_No es algo fácil, esto solo fue un momento de descuido_

_Mas bien, no confía mucho en el buen juicio del décimo_

El arcobaleno le afilo la mirada y en ese momento los otros dos llegaron y se alteraron al ver a su amigo inconsciente junto al ilusionista, luego miraron al hitman.

_!Reborn-san¡…_

_Chiquillo ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Tsuna ha entrado con Mukuro y creo que esta vez no será una travesía tan pacifica como las anteriores_

_¿Que quiere decir Reborn-san?_

_Que tal vez Tsuna tenga problemas para regresar_

Los dos guardianes miraban preocupados al arcobaleno mientras este solo miraba de perfil al primer líder Vongola, no lo negaba, tenia muchas dudas acerca de la lealtad de Rokudo Mukuro, pero era cierto que el ilusionista y su médium siempre estaban de lado del chico cuando había problemas. Aunque en este caso no lo iba a negar, no confiaba en la palabra del castaño el cual abogaba por el Guardián de la Niebla y seria muy difícil que lo hicieran cambiar de parecer. Volvió la mirada a los chicos y les hablo al ver unas bolsas con materiales.

_ ¿Buscaban cosas para la tarea?_

_Si la verdad es que comparábamos los de Tsuna ya que el falto a esa clase por estar en sus prácticas, así que llevamos todo lo necesario para trabajar mañana_

_Nos disponíamos a ir a casa del décimo a dejarlas cuando vimos el resplandor desde el centro y corrimos inmediatamente_

No cabe duda que los chicos que escogió como sus guardianes eran excelentes compañeros y futuros pilares para su estudiante cuando Vongola estuviese a su cargo.

_Siéntense chicos, esto va para rato y no podemos hacer mas nada que esperar a que ellos salgan sin complicaciones de la travesía_

Ellos asintieron y se sentaron mientras observaban los cuerpos durmientes y los fantasmas de Vongola que observaban el lago en silencio.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Mukuro observaba al castaño y luego camino lo mas cerca que pudo y le mostro su tridente mientras le explicaba de que manera procedería antes de continuar con el viaje en el diario.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi si tantos quieres saber sobre mi pasado no voy a medirme abriré mi mente, de esa forma entraras a mis recuerdos y sabrás el porque yo ODIO a la mafia_

El otro se asustó en gran medida pero al mismo tiempo lo sabría, no seria el pequeño fragmento que le mostro cuando la pelea por los anillos, esta vez lo vería todo. Temblando y tratando de mantener la compostura asintió a lo dicho por el peli azul.

_E-Esta bien Mukuro, estoy listo, por favor déjame ver tu pasado y tratar de entenderte_

El ilusionista giro su tridente, este libero llamas de tipo niebla que poco a poco lo iban envolviendo a los dos hasta que no pudo distinguir nada a su alrededor, en eso diviso una pequeña figura y se dirigió hacia ella, de pronto la niebla se despejo, se encontraba en un lugar algo parecido a una clínica observo a su alrededor y en un rincón estaban unos niños, de entre ellos distinguió a Mukuro, Ken y Chikuza, unos tipos con trajes negros y otros que vestían de médicos jalaron a los tres en distintas direcciones, el castaño por su parte sabia que esto era como los recuerdos del diario y en este caso de los tres que fueron separados solo siguió a Mukuro y el como este forcejeaba tratando de liberarse de esos sujetos. Al llegar a una sala de operaciones ese sujeto lo golpeo y le susurro al oído y el castaño se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por el.

_No grites pequeño, tu padre te entrego a nosotros por el bien de la Familia Straneo, así que eres nuestro conejillo de indias_

El sujeto le inyecto un sedante que detuvo solo sus movimientos, lo acomodaron en la silla de operaciones y con un bisturí en mano el otro medico le soltó unas palabras que incluso el castaño tembló el miedo, la rabia y la ira no se hicieron esperar, este trato de golpearlos pero era imposible, solo le quedaba ver la razón de porque Mukuro se transformó en Rokudo.

_Mira chico, aquí esta un arma muy útil, aunque solo han sido pruebas fracasadas, creemos que tu si lo lograras, debemos extraer tu ojo y colocarte este llamado los 6 infiernos, una vez implantado tu debes cruzar esos infiernos si quieres ver nuevamente la luz del día ¿Lo entiendes? Ahora te preguntaras por que sin dormirte completamente, pues la verdad es que debes sentirlo todo creo que la anestesia local ya debe estar pasando su efecto y es hora de que yo te quite este simple ojo y lo reemplace por uno mejor_

El castaño llevo sus manos a la cara al presenciar la crueldad que sucedía en ese momento y quería gritar quería correr, quería matarlos a todos, pero su cuerpo no respondía solo observaba de como ese pequeño gritaba mientras le era arrancado su ojo y reemplazado por el carmesí que actualmente porta. .

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Sus amigos vieron como el castaño por primera vez desde que había entrado al diario, se removía con violencia, mientras grandes lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Los otros alarmados le gritaron a las entidades presentes.

_Primo, Daemon ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esto es normal?_

_Si ¿Qué le esta pasando al décimo? ¿Por qué sufre?_

Las dos entidades miraron los cuerpos y luego entre ellos para observar a los demás que preguntaban preucpados.

_Ellos han tomado la decisión de parar la travesía y comenzaron una nueva_

_¿Una nueva travesía? !Explícate¡_

Soltó molesto el arcobaleno, el rubio lo miro y señalo al chico peli azul inconsciente.

_En este momento el décimo se encuentra en las memorias de su propio guardián, no puedo hacer nada y ustedes tampoco, solo debemos esperar a que ellos finalicen lo de ellos y continúen en nuestras memorias_

El arcobaleno no se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento, quería ayudarlo, ya que como hitman que era, sabia las cosas que estaba viendo el castaño y sentía que era muy pronto para el presenciarlas, soltó un chasquido y se volvió a sentar mientras el castaño seguía retorciéndose como si algo en verdad le doliera. Mientras que sus guardianes solo miraban con decepción de como su jefe y amigo los necesitaba, estaban cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, ellos también volvieron a sus lugares iníciales en silencio.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de presenciar el como ese pequeño había sido tratado, el castaño se sentía tan dolido y enojado consigo mismo, luego vio que el chiquillo lloraba solo por el ojo que no había sido abusado, al abrirlo, ese rastro de miedo se había perdido y había sido reemplazo por uno de puro odio, los doctores llegaron nuevamente y fue el mismo quien se encargo de asesinarlos a todos, esta vez el castaño no sintió nada de piedad por esos miserables bastardos que se atrevieron a hacerle eso a un niño, luego observo que Ken y Chikuza también tenían vendas, eso le hizo creer al castaño que ellos también estaban recién experimentando lo que le habían hecho a sus cuerpos.

**[**__Kufufufu~ Ustedes ¿quieren venir conmigo?__

_Los pequeños miraban la terrible escena pero no les importo y asintieron a lo dicho por el peli azul y de esa forma escaparon de ese horrible lugar_**]**

El castaño perdió de vista a los pequeños y regreso al lugar inicial donde Mukuro lo miraba expectante de lo que el chico fuese a decir por sus acciones.

_Ahora dime Vongola, que opinas sobre mi buen trato con la mafia, no solo fui vendido por mi propia familia sino que fui usado como un objeto sin el menor cuidado y muy poco les importo como me sentía, tu mismo lo escuchaste no solo fui yo, mas de uno había muerto tratando de resistir los poderes de los 6 infiernos_

El chico tenía sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo y desde la distancia del ilusionista podía observar como hilos cristalinos surcaban sus mejillas, el peli azul no hizo ningún otro movimiento quería escucharlo, era la primera vez que quería escuchar a alguien tan desesperadamente, el castaño le dio la cara y este al instante afilo su mirada, era la primera vez que los ojos avellanados miraban con furia, una incontenible e incluso palpable, el peli azul camino hasta donde estaba el chico y este después de unos instantes hablo.

_!L-Los odio, a todos, no puedo perdonarlos…N-No puedo¡_

_Te recuerdo, la Familia Straneo fue acorralada después de decir que nuestro diseño de bala de posesión era muy peligrosa y uno de los principales responsables de su persecución en ese entonces fue la Familia Vongola_

_Y-Yo…_

_No te estoy haciendo responsable, se que hasta que nos conocimos tu no tenias idea de la mafia y que serias el próximo jefe, no te estoy culpando por eso, sin embargo debes saber que no hay escapatoria de ese mundo y tu poco a poco vas sumiéndote en él_

El castaño no razonaba, en su mente era todo un mar de conflicto, quería gritar quería destruir todo, deseaba entender porque debían de ocurrir cosas tan viles como la de su Guardián de la Niebla. Volvió su mirada al diario y prosiguió con la lectura no sin antes de decirle algo al ilusionista..

_T-Tu sabes que odio las peleas, y prácticamente fui obligado a tomar este rol pero no quiero hablar mas en este lugar, solo deseo salir de aquí, volveré a leer el diario y una vez fuera, deseo seguir hablando contigo Mukuro_

El ilusionista noto que cada palabra dicha era arrastrada, detrás de ese temple que sostenía sentía mucha rabia y por alguna razón empezó a sentir que el castaño había caído en sus redes, por mas retorcido que suene, aquel dócil joven se había convertido en una masa de odio, cosa que trataría de sacarle provecho mas adelante, este asintió a lo dicho y el castaño comenzó a leer nuevamente.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

La hitman peli rosa se acerco a la joven madre que miraba desde la ventana, esperando el regreso de su hijo y del pequeño que siempre los cuida de cualquier mal.

_¿Que pasa mamá? Te veo inquieta_

_!Ara Bianchi-chan¡ Gomenasai, solo que hace 2 horas Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun salieron a toda prisa pero lo que me preocupo es ver ese semblante en mi hijo, es un chico tan tierno y amable, pero el que salió estaba envuelto en rabia y eso me es extraño_

_¿Tsuna enojado? ¿Eso es posible mamá?_

_No lo se, solo espero que regresen pronto tengo un mal presentimiento_

La chica asintió y le invito a sentarse en la cocina, era un lugar cómodo y se sirvieron té para acompañar a la conversación, mientras esperaban el regreso de los chicos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_**_"La verdad esta escondida entre las mentiras, las mentiras están ocultas en la verdad, eso es la Niebla, o al menos lo que yo entendía en el momento que se me fue confiado un poder, los anillos Vongola, estos eran representados por elementos meteorológicos, por ejemplo yo como el líder era el cielo que lo cubre todo y abierto a todas las posibilidades, no estaba seguro de entender ese deber, pero el mas extraño de todos era definitivamente el de la Niebla, Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunden al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla no puede ser atrapada, yo quería saber de qué se trataba pero resulto ser algo mas enigmático, incluso hasta cierto punto siniestro pero verdaderamente necesario en este mundo que poco a poco se iba sumiendo en las sombras sin darme cuenta…**_

Ante los jóvenes se abrió una nueva escena, esta vez se trababa de un nuevo campo de batalla donde definitivamente el enemigo tenía la ventaja, por otro lado Primo, junto a los demás guardianes y algunos hombres armados miraban lo masivo y sangrienta de la batalla, hasta que el peli azul dio un paso al frente de todos y le hablo a su líder.

_Primo, sé que odias la violencia pero hasta este punto seguimos tus reglas, es hora de cumpla la promesa y encarne mi deber como guardián_

En ese momento saco su arma de batalla la cual dejo a más de uno sin aliento, se trataba de una guadaña de plata con un muy cuidadoso acabado gótico, luego la agito en el aire mientras que su anillo de la niebla empezaba a liberar llamas las cuales se iban extendiendo y en una sombría voz le hablo al enemigo frente a él.

_No quisieron llegar a un acuerdo de manera pacífica con nuestro líder, muy bien ahora recibirán el castigo que se merecen por tratar de destruir la paz que se ha forjado durante este tiempo, su sentencia es…La Muerte_

Todos los hombres que los acompañaban escucharon algo y se lanzaron a atacar al enemigo, los guardianes también lo hicieron, pero los ojos del rubio nunca dejaron la grácil pero oscura figura del Guardián de la Niebla que sin pizca de compasión cegó mas vida en el campo de batalla, con su hoz descuartizaba sin piedad al enemigo, una palabra para describir lo que los ojos del líder veía "terror" su guardián había creado una ilusión al enemigo desapareciéndolos y sin a nada que disparar fueron un blanco fácil para el ilusionista y los demás guardianes que salieron a batallar aprovechando la distracción.

El peliazul estaba cerca del castaño, este ni se inmutó por lo visto en la escena aun así no dejaba de observarla, aunque el otro se moría por las ganas de escucharlo acerca de que las cosas por las buenas nunca se hará realidad, ni mucho menos en esta época cuando todo cambio drásticamente. Al finalizar la batalla Daemon se acercó a su líder y este lo miraba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

_Primo, si tú quieres que la paz prevalezca, este será el destino de quien no este contigo y si no estás de acuerdo con eso…_

El ilusionista dio unos pasos antes de salir del lugar y le dio nuevamente la cara a su jefe.

_Entonces cede a Vongola a alguien más capaz…_

De esa manera el peliazul se retiró y el rubio llevaba la mano a su corazón y en una plegaria silenciosa que llego a los observadores se escuchó.

__"Eres una persona Daemon, a pesar de tu dolor y deseos de venganza vas a saber que no todo en esta vida es muerte y oscuridad, lo se…amigo"_ _

De esa forma la escena se cerró y nuevamente los jóvenes quedaron en el lugar inicial, el ilusionista se iba a acercar al castaño pero este le dio la cara, este se sorprendió un poco aún no se acostumbraba a ese semblante que llevaba el joven capo.

_Al igual que Daemon, llegue aquí para saber de tu dolor, de tu tristeza, de tu odio…ahora que lo entiendo un poco repetiré la pregunta de Primo ¿Eres una persona Mukuro? O ¿Eres el arma definitiva que eso malditos bastardos querían? ¡Dímelo¡…_

_Tal vez un poco de ambas…No solo la mafia es mala, la gente común también lo es, en el caso de mi pequeña Nagi se hace presente…_

El ilusionista volvió a agitar su tridente y nuevamente se abrió una escena en un hospital, específicamente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, al observar de cerca noto que la joven chica era Chrome con mangueras y vías por toda su humanidad, cuando intento acercarse escucho una discusión, tal vez de sus padres.

**[**__Querido Nagi tuvo un accidente automovilístico__

__Gracias a ella una de mis conversaciones de negocios fue arruinada__

__Esa chica trataba de salvar a un gato__

__Ellos dijeron que es demasiado tarde para alguno de sus órganos y no puede ser salvada__

__Hey el doctor dijo que podía ser salvada si le eran trasplantados algunos órganos del mismo grupo sanguíneo__

__No bromees, no voy a hacerme un corte por esa chica__

__Pero que cosas dices mujer, es tu hija__

__Yo nunca entendí a esa chica…jamás supe que pensaba, nunca pudo hacer amigos y ni siquiera creció cerca de ti__

__No soy solamente yo, nadie quiere que ella siga viviendo__

__No hables alto, Nagi puede escucharte__

__Ella está en UCI, claro que no puede oírte__

__Bueno entonces si no hay nada que hacer, haz tu lo que quieras__

__Querido…espera…__**]**

El castaño volvió a sentir esa rabia en su ser, no solo era su hija sino que incluso a su alrededor querían que desapareciera, el apretaba sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, la escena desapareció y volvió a ver al ilusionista, este le hablo nuevamente.

_Fue en ese entonces cuando rescate a Nagi y le di una nueva identidad y un significado a su vida_

_..._

El castaño se quedó en silencio mientras una de sus manos sangraba, tomo el diario se dispuso a leer el último párrafo para de una vez por todas escapar del diario.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_Reborn-san ya llame a mi hermana le explique que nosotros estábamos en casa de Yamamoto jugando y que más tarde volvíamos o tal vez nos quedaríamos a dormir allí_

_Bien, han pasado más de 4 horas y no me han gustado lo que he visto_

__"Su mano está sangrando, eso solo significa que la tensión en el otro lado está en unos niveles exorbitantes, será mejor que no diga nada sino quiero arruinar tanto trabajo durante este año que he vivido con ellos"_ _

_Decimo…_

__"Sea lo que sea que le esté pasando, resista, yo como su mano derecha estaré a su lado apoyándolo"__

_Tsuna resiste…_

__"Eres una persona increíble Tsuna, sé que no todos somos perfectos, pero detrás de todo lo que se nos presenta, siempre habrá una sonrisa para ofrecer, lo se así que sigue adelante que nosotros te estamos esperando"__

Las entidades se miraron nuevamente, sabían que algo no iba bien y dependiendo de cómo salieran al final del recorrido iban a tener que romper su promesa y tendrían que intervenir.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_**_"**__**La vida no es fácil y siendo fácil no es vida porque sin ser difícil entonces no hay vida, lo difícil de la vida es la muerte y sin vida no hay muerte por eso sin ser difícil no hay vida**__**, en algún momento escuche estas palabras, aun pensaba en la responsabilidad que acarreaba dirigir el grupo de vigilantes que de un momento a otro se transformó en una poderosa organización, aun mas cuando obtuvimos "poder" trataba en lo posible de no usarlo, pero pese a todo clima, era parte de mi y aunque mis deseos por ayudar a los demás jamás se extinguieron pero veía que mi amigo se sumía mas y mas en esa densa oscuridad, jamás cuestioné sus acciones, creo que por alguna razón yo era el que estaba fallando, sin embargo, deseaba que aunque no fuese yo, Daemon encontrara una razón para vivir y no para destruir.**_

Volvió a abrirse una escena donde Daemon se encontraba entregando unos reportes al rubio y este por alguna razón le desviaba la mirada, el ilusionista suspiro y soltó sin querer armar alboroto.

_¿Que sucede Primo?_

_Daemon, ha llegado una carta y me dice que Elena esta por regresar, sobre todo tiene unos deseos intensos de volver a verte_

El peli azul se sorprendió un poco, el rubio vio la reacción así que se aprovecho de la situación, si esa era la salida para que el ilusionista sintiera paz por una vez en su vida, no la desperdiciaría.

_Y como sabrás, yo estaré un poco ocupado, así que te destituyo de tus asignaciones como guardián para que te encargues de la custodia de Elena_

_Primo ¿Estas loco? Estamos en una situación crítica, me necesitas a tu lado_

_No, la seguridad de Elena tiene mayor prioridad ¿O no?_

Rayos, el jefe lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, no pudo objetar mas y simplemente se rindió en una batalla ganada sin pelear.

_Esta bien Primo, lo hare ¿Cuando llega a Sicilia?_

_Dentro de 3 horas, así que ve a ducharte y espérala_

El ilusionista chasqueo la lengua y salió deprisa de la oficina no sin antes decir unas cosas.

_Allí en tu escritorio esta lo de las ultimas reuniones, léelo con calma, las citas están asignadas a G, Alaude y Asari, les entregas esos documentos y por ultimo….Gracias…_

El castaño miraba con sumo interés las reacciones de ambos descendientes y luego volvía a su mar de conflictos internos, sin embargo se encontró que él, en vez de tratar de buscar solución, solo estaba cayendo al mismo nivel que el peli azul, volvieron su mirada a las escenas, el rubio por su parte suspiraba, tenia mucho trabajo pero quería que por una vez en su vida el ilusionista fuese feliz a pesar de mostrar esa fachada de que él estaba bien como estaba. Sin más volvió su mirada a los papeles y esa escena se cerró.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

Los espectros miraron al arcobaleno y le dejaron saber algo muy perturbador, nunca había escuchado algo así pero a saber de quien se trataba no tenia otra cosa más que aceptar la situación tal cual, y definitivamente en ese momento se arrepintió de haber subestimado al castaño.

_Arcobaleno, debido a hechos inesperados en el diario nos veremos en la obligación de intervenir, esto será una excepción ya que el aura del décimo ha cambiado drásticamente y no puedo permitir que el se pierda en el camino que ha seguido y en las bases que ha forjado con tanto esfuerzo_

_!Esperen¡ ¿Qué quieren decir cuando intervendrán? ¿Qué le sucederá al décimo?_

_!Gokudera cálmate¡_

_!Reborn-san¡ ¡¿Cómo me pide que me calme?¡_

_Primo por favor…¿De qué maneras procederán?..._

El Hitman arrastraba sus palabras, se sentía responsable de que todo se hubiese salido mal y solo por no creer que el castaño trataba de resolver las cosas. Eso fue notado por los espectros y asintiendo a lo dicho empezaron.

_Daemon se quedara con el Guardián de la Niebla y yo me quedaré con el décimo, en otras palabras nos quedaremos con sus cuerpos hasta que veamos que esas perturbaciones dejen el corazón de cada uno_

_¿Y que pasara con el décimo?_

Pregunto angustiado el peliplata angustiado, su otro compañero estaba sin palabras solo mostraba su mirada tambaleante por las cosas que escucharía a continuación.

_Las conciencias de ellos serán selladas y cuando el tiempo lo amerite volverán, así que nosotros moveremos sus cuerpos mientras ellos están ausentes_

_N-No puede…ser d-décimo…_

Cayo de rodillas el peliplata, jamás espero que algo saliera mal, mucho menos con algo que era parte de él, pero como pudo haber cambiado su preciado jefe, era una persona amable, tímida pero fuerte para proteger a sus amigos, simplemente no podía aceptar esa decisión. El primer líder miro el temor y la confusión de los guardianes del chico, sobre todo del Guardián de la Tormenta así que le hablo.

_Guardián de la Tormenta Gokudera Hayato, debes ver a los ojos a tu jefe cuando despiertes y veras porque tomé esta decisión, no lo voy a alejar de ustedes, más bien tratare de calmar su alma que se encuentra en un mar de dolor, de esa forma poco a poco el volverá a ustedes_

El peliplata lo vio, no comprendía mucho de lo que el espectro hablaba pero si le había pedido dar la cara a su jefe, él lo haría ya que su deber era protegerlo. Este asintió en silencio y luego le hizo señas a su compañero para que lo acompañara, mientras que el arcobaleno escondía toda su rabia e impotencia en la sombra de su fédora.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

El castaño estaba en silencio, además de dar la espalda al ilusionista, cuando el otro intentó acercarse el chico le grito y lo sorprendió, sabía que él estaba alterado por lo que sucedía y aunque mostró una parte que para él era muy personal, fue un gran impacto para el joven.

_!N-No te acerques Mukuro¡…_

_¿Vongola? ¿Qué te pasa?..._

_Necesito tiempo para pensar por los dos…no sé qué hacer…_

El castaño arrastraba sus palabras, pero lo que dejo al peli azul en duda fue el ¿los dos? Por qué se preguntaba por su persona, observo como el chico abría el diario para leer, al parecer la última parte de la página y según había escuchado de él, eso sería el final del recorrido, que por cierto fue algo extraño y al mismo tiempo agradable tomando en cuenta que venía de ese odioso sujeto.

"_**La vida del hombre es tan fugaz como un rayo de luz, pero su corta presencia puede mostrar el camino a muchos perdidos en las sombras**__**…Esas sabias palabras las escuche de la persona que antecedí, él me dijo que yo portaba una luz que era capaz de destruir la oscuridad en los corazones de las personas, era un chiquillo, no comprendía su significado, solo hasta ahora, note como la relación de Daemon y Elena fue mejorando hasta que finalmente sucedió lo que debía suceder, por primera vez vi sonreír a Daemon y sentí un gran alivio de que mi preciado amigo encontrara paz en su corazón y me sentí muy feliz al verme como aquella luz que le mostraba el camino que debía seguir para escapar de aquella oscuridad.**_

_**Giotto Primo Vongola.**_

El castaño cerró el diario y lo invadió el sueño desmayándose en el acto, el otro intento socorrerlo pero antes de dar un paso él ya estaba cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y al recordar tantas cosas se pudo de pie de inmediato, el peli azul no se hizo esperar e imito la acción del chico.

_!D-Décimo…¡_

_!Tsuna¡…_

El castaño les dio la cara y fue allí cuando el peliplata comprendió las palabras del primer líder Vongola, frente a sus ojos, otros ojos avellanados reflejaban un odio incontenible fue tanta la impresión que el guardián trabastó y cayó al suelo, el otro solo miraba con asombro el cambio en su amigo y jefe y el tutor solo podía observar que su alumno estaba totalmente perdido, el de patillas rizadas miró a los espectros y estos le devolvieron la mirada para empezar con su plan de contención.

_Décimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Guardián de la Niebla Rokudo Mukuro serán confinados hasta que sus almas se calmen de aquella cólera que los domina_

El castaño le dio la cara a su antepasado y el otro hizo igual, pero para ellos fue demasiado tarde, ambos espectros se transformaron en rayos de luz y los atravesaron como si fuesen espadas, cayeron al suelo inconscientes con la diferencia de que Mukuro desapareció dejando a Chrome a su lado, ellos corrieron a auxiliarlos y fue allí que vieron que el joven capo ya no estaba en su cuerpo porque al abrir sus ojos notaron que esa persona y esa aura pertenecía a alguien más. Su jefe ya no estaba con ellos.

Continuará….

**N/A: **Quinto capítulo, bueno aquí les digo, no ha recibido mucha aceptación sin embargo terminare el viaje con los guardianes restantes y un viajecito con Reborn para que no se sienta tan fuera de onda, luego el epilogo con la sucesión que será algo breve y tal vez, un poco emotiva.

**!PROPAGANDAS¡…**

Kyoko-chan (fiel colaboradora del fic "**LA SOMBRA ACECHANTE DEL CIELO**" jum) (**Kyoko020394**) ha subido rápidamente actualizaciones de "**EL SECRETO DEL CIELO**" es Yaoi y es 1827 (o/o bueno si soy pervertida y ¿Qué?) Amo ese fic y ver a un Tsu-chan tan lleno de odio es algo digno de admirar por un rato así que mis queridas lectoras les invito a que pasen un rato a ver ese fic, ella esta en mis favoritos por allí se pueden ir rápidamente. De paso es una ola de actualizaciones las mías serán desde las **CRONICAS DE MITZI **HASTA** LA SOMBRA ACECHANTE DEL CIELO**, solo espero con esto me disculpen la tardanza en actualizar y nuevamente espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

**¡!FIN DE LAS PROPAGANDAS¡**

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Lexie-chan94:** Lexi-cha gomenasai por tardar tanto en actualizar lo digo lo digo y no lo dejare de decir, me siento triste así que me sumí complemente al trabajo y a la univ, pero recordé al leer unos fic que yo también soy escritora y tengo responsabilidad con ustedes, espero que este inesperado giro te haya gustado y tienes razón no puedo ignorar lo dicho amo a Lambo cuando se vuelve serio y desea proteger a los suyos Nyaaa ^^u.

**artemisa93: **Kyaaaaa arigato y también gomenasai, espero que este capi te haya gustado, aunque la lección quedó a medias, tenías que saber que el chico piña es problemático y debe llevar su parte drástica jojojojo.

**anle moto: **Arigato por comentar y de paso tienes razón quise aprovechar esta oportunidad para traer algo diferente y esta esté fic, espero te haya gustado este capi que continuara esta página con la siguiente que será "Yamamoto" ^^/

**sumireko: **Kyaaa arigato por comentar, bueno la idea del diario ya la había explicado pero te lo diré a ti también, esa idea salió junto con las frases del capi 2, fueron para alentar a una amiga en un momento difícil, yo se las escribí y no diré que fue gracias a mí, sino a los demás amigos que ella se sintió mejor, después observe la carta en mi cuaderno y me dije "_sería un desperdicio si no lo publicara en un lugar_" y fue allí que el bombillo encendió dándome la idea, de las posibles inseguridades que sentiría Tsuna al aceptar ser el décimo jefe de la Familia Vongola, allí fue que nació esta historia. Por cierto Adivinaste! Hibari volverá a entrar sin embargo el turno es de Yamamoto ya que su preciado amigo esta en dificultades como lo acabas de ver aquí en el último capi…bueno espera que no tardare mucho en actualizar, lo prometo.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	6. Valor de la Vida Volviendo a la Realidad

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y algunas frases mencionadas a sus respectivos autores, aunque haya hecho modificaciones en ellas.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja**** "No habra, es Mision de Rescate"**Tsuna,Mukuro,Chrome,Hayato,Takeshi y Giotto,Daemon y Asari(no es Yaoi)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen así gomenasai)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. Ahora que Tsuna y Mukuro han sido sellados, será el turno de Yamamoto junto a Gokudera y Chrome de rescatarlos tal y como lo hizo el castaño con el beisbolista hace mucho tiempo, recordándole que aunque haya luz también la oscuridad forma parte de cada uno de nosotros, combatiéndola con mucho entusiasmo, les invito a que vean que la amistad puede romper barreras si esta es realmente sincera.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador xxxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

_N/A:_ Los reviews se contestan al final del capi ^^u. Mina-san Gomenasai, como he explicado en otras actualizaciones, no me he sentido bien y de paso la universidad con el trabajo no me dan paz, solo espero les guste el capi ya que no quiero abandonar mis preciados proyectos y a mis queridas lectoras u.u.

**Capítulo 6 "El Valor de la Vida: Volviendo a la Realidad"**

_**(Capitulo anterior):**_

_El de patillas rizadas miró a los espectros y estos le devolvieron la mirada para empezar con su plan de contención._

__Décimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Guardián de la Niebla Rokudo Mukuro serán confinados hasta que sus almas se calmen de aquella cólera que los domina__

_El castaño le dio la cara a su antepasado y el otro hizo igual, pero para ellos fue demasiado tarde, ambos espectros se transformaron en rayos de luz y los atravesaron como si fuesen espadas, cayeron al suelo inconscientes con la diferencia de que Mukuro desapareció dejando a Chrome a su lado, ellos corrieron a auxiliarlos y fue allí que vieron que el joven capo ya no estaba en su cuerpo porque al abrir sus ojos notaron que esa persona y esa aura pertenecía a alguien más. Su jefe ya no estaba con ellos. _

_**(Ahora):**_

Todos miraban estupefactos a la persona frente a ellos, todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la peli morada se puso de pie desesperada los miro a todos.

_¿Dónde está Mukuro-sama? ¡Díganme que ha pasado¡_

Nadie hablo o al menos pensaron hasta que el beisbolista intento explicar aun conmocionado por lo sucedido.

_Chrome algo salió mal cuando Tsuna y Mukuro entraron al diario y eso trajo como consecuencia que sus conciencias fueran selladas, frente a ti esta Primo Vongola y si mis cálculos son correctos en el cuerpo de Mukuro mora el Guardián de la Niebla de la Primera Generación Daemon Spade_

_N-No puede ser…Mukuro-sama otra vez encerrado…¡¿Por qué se vuelve a repetir la historia?¡_

La ilusionista estaba alterada por lo que el primer líder Vongola intervino.

_Es por culpa del pasado, y para ser más exactos, por culpa de tu pasado y el de Rokudo Mukuro, el alma del décimo está herida, también se siente confundido de que hacer ahora, por los momentos son ustedes los únicos de hacerlos entrar en razón nuevamente_

Los guardianes miraron al castaño que estaba cabizbajo, luego volvio su vista a ellos y les dio una pista antes de despedirse ya que al mirar al arcobaleno le dio a entender que necesitaba hablar con el y seria en la casa del chico.

_Les pedire que permanezcan cerca mañana cuando asistan a la escuela, tal vez tengan una oportunidad de rescatarlos_

Aun con la conmocion los tres guardianes asintieron y luego con la seña del arcobaleno cada quien se retiro del lugar. El arcobaleno miro al chico que ya no era su pupilo caminar a su lado en silencio, a decir verdad era incomodo ya que su aura habia cambiado y no era ese ser que siempre despedia inocencia, era un aura que podria doblegarte sin ningun esfuerzo, algo que en mucho agobiaba al tutor, esto fue notado por el contrario sin embargo al estar cerca de la casa miro al asesino.

_Si no quieres preocuparlas sube a mi hombro y actua como siempre_

_¿Que quieres decir?..._

Pregunto extrañado el arcobaleno a lo que el primer lider le señalo que ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en el porche, el asintio y subio a su hombro y veria que incluso siendo de otro siglo era un maestro del engaño.

_T-Tadaima..._

_Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun ¿Porque regresaron? Es muy tarde pense que dormirian en casa de tu amigo Yamamoto_

_Si tienes razon pero olvidaba que tenia una tarea para mañana, gomene no debi salir de esa forma temprano_

El castaño se mostro cabizbajo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, su madre se levanto de su lugar y toco el hombro del chico, este la miro y vio la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer con una dulce y comprensible voz le hablo.

_Se que en ocaciones tienes presiones y te sientes confundidos, pero cuando sientas que no tengas salida aferrate a lo unico real en medio de ese mal de conflicto...tus amigos...tu familia_

El primer lider de los vongola se sintio aliviado al tener al frente a una mujer sabia que a pesar de mostrar su sutil faceta guardaba una fuerza interior como ninguna que hubiese conocido antes, le sonrio y asintio, ella al verlo aunque fue solo por unos momentos noto que el se veia diferente a lo habitual pero no quiso prestar mucha atencion.

_bien sera mejor que regresemos a dormir mañana hay escuela_

Los presentes asintieron y cada quien entro a sus resectivas habitaciones.

_veo que sabes imitar bien a los demas_

_recuerda el es mi familiar y tengo un estrecho lazo con el, pero no es de eso de lo que quieres hablar ¿verdad?_

_¿ porque encerraste a tsuna? Yo...yo si merecia ese castigo no el..._

Hablo quebrado el arcobaleno, el jefe vongola tomo asiento en la cama y acomodaba la almohada para recostarse y mientras miraba el techo volvio a tomar la palabra.

_¿sabes por que te recrimine en el parque? Eso fue porque cualquier accion negativa de tu parte hiere al decimo, eres muy importante para el y le dolio que no creyeras en su palabra y dio como consecuencia este descenlace...dices que tu merecias ese castigo pero te equivocas, eso fue para detener la oscuridad que se incremento a causa de las inseguridades tanto de su guardian como de el mismo_

_aun asi soy un hitman es mi naturaleza desconfiar de los demas, pero en el caso de tsuna me preocupaba de que no sorpotara eso...no quiero excusarme solo..._

El castaño se levanto hasta donde estaba el arcobaleno (su pequeÑa hamaca) el pequeño lo miro extrañado mientras que las orbes castañas le observaron de manera melancolica levanto su mano en direccion al hitman.

_Te llevare a un sueño tranquilo...tal vez ellos los traigan de vuelta_

El arcobaleno iba a prostestar pero las llamas del cielo lo rodearon quedando inmovil y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

_Arcobaleno...duerme ya veras que tu corazon te mostrara la respuesta que tanto buscas en el decimo_

De esa forma el jefe vongola volvio a la cama, no era necesario dormir pero ese no era su cuerpo y debia cuidarlo.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

Los guardianes regresaron pero en esta ocacion el peliplateado fue a la casa del beisbolista, este no reacciono sino al verse dentro del hogar del oji ambar.

_Y-Yamamoto...No queria..._

_Esta bien Gokudera... Yo tambien estoy asustado, yo no se que pasara pero de una cosa estoy seguro, no voy a rendirme, hare lo que sea para que Tsuna regrese a nosotros..._

_Tks... Estupido friki del beisbol claro que el decimo volvera junto a la estupida piña ya que es parte de nuestra familia aunque el muy bastardo me caiga mal_

_jajaja...tienes razon, recuerda primo dijo que permanezcamos cerca de el, tal vez esa sea la oportunidad y no debemos equivocarnos Gokudera, pase lo que pase esta vez no fallaremos_

El otro asintio y se dispusieron a dormir a pesar de que su amigo no estaba era un hecho que no podian romper la rutina. Mientras estos descansaban la chica peli morada lloraba en silencio, regreso como de costumbre con sus compañeros y se acomodo en un rincon, al conciliar el sueño se traslado al jardin donde lo conocio por primera vez, a esa persona que estuvo para ella cuando el mundo le dio la espalda, miro a su alrededor, escucho un pequeño eco, eso la hizo levantar de su lugar y siguio esa voz hasta una pequeña cueva y en la entrada habia una nota, ella la tomo y eso fue motivo suficiente para seguir llorando y rogar que se presentara una oportunidad para rescatar a esa persona tan importante para ella:

"_En este lugar yacen mis mas dolorosos recuerdos y los pocos felices, los alejo de mi para no destruir el rastro que queda de mi humanidad_

_Rokudo Mukuro"_

Ella abrazo la pequeña carta y se recosto en la entrada cerro su unico ojo y en un susurro casi inaludible dio por hecho su nuevo significado en su vida.

_El jefe junto a los chicos llenaremos ese vacio que lo atormenta Mukuro-sama, me encargare de que asi sea_

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llego sin problemas, tal vez como siempre pero para muchos no fue asi, el arcobaleno al despertar vio que el jefe vongola ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

_Buenos dias arcobaleno Reborn ¿Dormiste bien?_

_No era necesario que me obligara a dormir..._

Solto algo molesto el tutor a lo que el otro agrego.

_Estaba un poco alterado y era necesariio que descansara_

Se levantó y fue al baño a arreglarse para luego bajar juntos a desayunar en la cocina, como era temprano aun los niños dormian.

_Ara !Tsu-kun! Buenos dias te levantaste temprano_

_Buenos dias mamá si t-tengo que reunirme con los chicos para la tarea_

_bien Reborn-kun tu café y aqui tienes un poco de te Tsu-kun_

_Gracias mamá..._

Tomaron el desayuno y al salir de la casa no muy lejos estaban los guardianes esperandolos, el primero en saludar fue el peliplateado.

_Buenos días tenga usted primo_

_Buenos dias Guardian de la Tormenta_

_Buenos dias...Primo_

Saludo el otro de manera insegura o más bien con un triste fue notado por los presentes sin embargo los recién llegados tenían más desalentadoras noticias.

_Guardianes necesito que mi identidad permanezca ajena a los demas, es por ello que deben actuar con normalidad, yo por mi lado cumplire mi parte_

Los presentes asintieron a lo dicho y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha a la escuela, como era temprano no se toparon con nadie, el hitman al llegar se separo de ellos y los chicos llegaron en silencio hasta el salon.

_Me encargare de actuar como el decimo lo hace, pero no todos son tan ingenuos, para los que manejan las llamas sabran que no soy el verdadero, es alli donde tendran que apoyarme, no debemos dejar que esto se exteriorice demasiado_

_Es verdad, no me gustaria que todos se alteraran debido a lo ocurrido_

_Si..._

Dijo con voz queda el peliplata, en eso el chico volteo a la puerta y solto en voz baja.

_Muy bien entonces comencemos..._

La puerta fue abierta por Hana Kurokawa y Sasagawa Kyoko junto a ¿Chrome?.

_Oh Tsuna-kun...Buenos dias_

_B-Buenos dias Kyoko-chan_

_Oh Dame-Tsuna es raro que llegues tan temprano a la escuela_

_Es que teniamos la actividad pendiente y queria terminarla antes de que llegara el profesor_

_ah...Chrome-chan se sintio bien y asistira hoy a clases_

_Buenos dias jefe!_

Dijo en voz baja, el castaño la miro pero esa mirada era diferente a la habitual, transmitia esa tranquilidad y seguridad de siempre solo que la sensacion era mas fuerte, mas desconocida para ella. Salio de su ensoñacion y tomaron asiento a eculminar lo del dia aterior. Las clases dieron inicio y a pesar de actuar como el Tsuna de siempre a excepcion de cuando el profesor quiso probar a los que iban bajos en las notas de Matematica.

_Bien Sawada, realmente has mejorado en muchas materias pero las matemáticas siguen siendo un problema, veamos aquí está el ultimo problema que explique y todos deberán resolverlo, ven pasa al pizarrón_

El castaño se levantó sin miedo y muy seguro de sí mismo, tomo el giz y empezó a resolverlo, la mayoría sabía que el chico daba su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar pero jamás esperaron que el mientras iba resolviendo el problema ¿Lo iba explicando?

_La raíz cuadrada en este punto debe ser calculada ya que esto nos permitirá..._

No era tanto el asombro de los alumnos, sino que todo lo que estaba explicando estaba siendo asimilado, el jefe Vongola sintió las miradas en su ser y sonrió en sus adentros, se dio vuelta y como si fuese rutina le contesto a sus compañeros.

_¿No tomaran notas? Les aseguro que este método es más sencillo que el habitual ¿No es así profesor?_

_Muy bien Sawada, es cierto el método que utilizaste es mejor ya que a pesar de conservar los pasos te permite hacerlo más rápido, así que clase tomen nota_

_Wooooahh!..._

Al unísono de toda la clase, solo esperaba no poner en aprietos al décimo por haber hecho eso, después le daría un empujón para que progresara más rápido. Por fin la campana se escuchó dando inicio el periodo de descanso, el arcobaleno llamo a los guardianes para preguntar cómo les había ido, cosa que aprovecho el jefe para adelantarse, el beisbolista notó que el castaño antes de cruzar observo que llevaba en sus manos el diario, estaba escuchando al pequeñín pero su corazón pedía a gritos que siguiera al jefe Vongola y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

_Pienso que debemos decirle a los demás es un problema serio y todos como familia deben saberlo_

_Pero Reborn-san escucho las palabras de primo, no debemos revelar aun la verdad_

_No lo creo, para la familia no hay secretos_

_Entonces debemos revelarlo, hablemos con...¿Dónde está primo y el friki del beisbol?_

_Rayos esto es malo vamos a buscarlo_

Así todos corrieron por distintas direcciones.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El beisbolista llego a la azotea, su vista viajo a todas las esquinas del lugar y notó que el castaño estaba parado justo en el lugar donde conoció a su amigo, dio unos pasos y se ubicó detrás de él.

_Fue aquí..._

_Así es, este es el lugar donde había decidido acabar con mi vida, esa donde nadie me veía solo notaban al jugador estrella y odiaba eso, en cambio Tsuna me noto, por primera vez existí en este mundo por lo que era y desde entonces cada día es un preciado regalo, soy muy feliz a su lado aún más convertirme en su Guardián y velar por su seguridad...Es por eso que quiero rescatarlo, no sé qué vio en los recuerdos de Mukuro, pero de una cosa estoy seguro, así me cueste la vida lo traeré de vuelta_

_Bueno Guardián de la Lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi, esta es tu oportunidad de rescatar a tu preciado amigo..._

Fue allí que vio que un pequeño destello provenía de diario. Por otro lado la peli morada estaba recostada en una zona cerca de la segunda planta cuando el peli plateado la abordo alterado.

_Chrome Primo y Yamamoto desaparecieron de nuestra vista ¿No puedes ubicarlo?_

Ella se asustó pero al mismo tiempo reaccionó, tal vez esa era la oportunidad de rescatar a su maestro, saco su tridente y cerro sus ojos. .

_Gokudera-san los encontré, debemos darnos prisa ese libro está brillando_

El otro chasqueo la lengua y juntos corrieron lo bueno era que estaban cerca de la azotea. El oji ámbar observo como el jefe Vongola abría el diario y antes de leer le aconsejo antes de que partiera a su travesía.

_Escucha atentamente, tendrás doble tarea, seguirás la travesía con el diario y al mismo tiempo buscaran al décimo y al Guardián de la Niebla, pero debes ver que en mis memorias encontraras las pistas para hacerlos despertar sé que lo lograrás_

La mirada del beisbolista era abrasante, mostrando su determinación como guardián, el castaño comenzó a leer.

_**Febrero 15/1613 "El Valor de la Vida"… **_

En ese momento el libro brillo con más intensidad el beisbolista se cubrió un poco sus ojos pero la puerta de la azotea fue abierta abruptamente por el peli plateado y la peli morada.

_!Yamamotooo!..._

_!Yamamoto-san!_

_!Gokudera, Chrome...!_

El beisbolista estiro su mano y los recién llegados de igual forma antes de ser envueltos por la intensa luz. Luego de haber desaparecido esta, ellos se encontraban inconscientes y el jefe Vongola los observaba apacible, con sumo cuidado los acomodo en la pared del cuartico de las escaleras.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno buscaba cerca de los patios cuando vio el brillo en la azotea y chasqueo la lengua, sabía lo que sucedía pero fue detenido por el pelinegro que también había reconocido el resplandor.

_!Bebé!..._

_Hibari, vamos estamos en problemas y debemos asistir a los demás_

León se transformó en unos mini cohetes y el pelinegro fue saltando por los balcones hasta alcanzar la azotea.

_Oh! Ya están aquí, al parecer no llegaron a tiempo para unirse a la travesía_

Dijo tranquilo el castaño con el libro, el arcobaleno noto que los guardianes estaban inconscientes, dando a entender que habían entrado al diario pero el pelinegro estaba molesto e iba en su dirección ya que él no dice las cosas dos veces, le daría una lección.

_Te lo advertí herbívoro, no quiero que traigas eso a la escue..._

Sus palabras murieron en su boca al observar al chico, en su mirada y el aura a su alrededor, definitivamente ese no era él, saco sus tonfas y afilo su mirada.

_¿Quien eres? Y ¿Qué hiciste con el herbívoro?_

Siseó, el Hitman se interpuso pero antes de que el hablara, lo hizo el castaño.

_Muy perspicaz, así es no soy el décimo, Guardián de la Nube Hibari Kyoya, el está atrapado aquí en mis memorias junto al Guardián de la Niebla Rokudo Mukuro_

_¡Woah! Así que el herbívoro y la bastarda piña están atrapados_

Soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba salirse con la suya, el primer jefe al tener encendido el Vongola Gear expandió la llama alcanzando al pelinegro este al no poder moverse, el otro se acercó con un aura aplastante.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?..._

Soltó con aquella tranquilidad tan característica de él y al mismo tiempo con una sensación de peligro que tanto el pelinegro como el mismo Hitman jamás imaginaron. El jefe Vongola volvió a tomar la palabra.

_Déjame mostrarte algo y tal vez te sirva para que recapacite de sus acciones y no juzgue sin saber_

_¿Q-Que demoni-os?..._

Levanto su mano hasta tocar la frente del pelinegro y este le proyecto parte de los últimos recuerdos antes de que el castaño fuese sellado. "Lo vio" observo como un niño era torturado para trasplantarle un ojo el cual era un arma, de como una niña era abandonada a su suerte en un hospital, por sobre todo el odio, la confusión y el miedo del dueño de los recuerdos, los reconoció al instante, allí entendió que delante de ese sujeto, bajo estas circunstancia, se había excedido.

_Esta es la razón por la cual los tuvimos que sellar al décimo_

El prefecto jadeo un poco, ese dolor se sintió tan real que pareció que a el mismo se lo estaban haciendo. El jefe Vongola se retiró y dio unos pasos hasta donde estaban los guardianes fue allí que notaron la presencia del Guardián de la Lluvia de la Primera Generación.

_Asari cuanto tiempo sin vernos_

_Primo ¿Que ha ocurrido?_

_La travesía se salió de control y el décimo junto a su Guardián de la Niebla están encerrados en el diario_

El Hitman intervino en la conversación ya que se había cansado de ser ignorado.

_Primo según me contó Gokudera Tsuna es quien lee el diario durante la travesía, pero ahora ¿Quién lo hará si Tsuna no está?_

_Muy fácil arcobaleno, el turno era para el Guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi, por lo tanto él va a dirigir la travesía_

El jefe Vongola pasó a los presentes y colocó el diario en las manos del beisbolista, este cargaba colgado en su cuello el Vongola Gear de la Lluvia, acercó su mano y ante la atenta mirada de todos extrajo llamas del elemento antes mencionado.

_ ¿Es eso posible?..._

Hablo desconcertado el Hitman, el castaño se puso de pie y el espectro tomo su lugar al lado del espadachín inconsciente.

_Si es posible solo si has dominado por completo la llama del cielo_

Ya a estas alturas era estúpido creer que algo era imposible para Vongola, aunque eso era bueno para su alumno en caso de emergencia eso sería de utilidad.

_Bien ahora debo dejarlos por unos momentos, G quedas a cargo_

Ante ellos apareció el Guardián de la Tormenta de la Primera Generación.

_Si está bien, solo no tardes mucho y recuerda ese no es tu cuerpo, trátalo con cuidado_

_ Primo ¿A dónde vas? _

_¿Quieres venir arcobaleno?...No tardaremos será una rápida visita_

_¿Visita?..._

Bien no le gustaba la idea de dejar solo a los chico y al diario pero allí estaba el prefecto para alejar a cualquier incauto y estorbar en la misión de rescate.

_Hibari debo ir así que dejo a los demás a tu cuidado_

_Hmn! Me debes una pelea bebé_

_Dalo por hecho_

El chico desplego una enorme cantidad de llamas del tipo cielo y ambos desaparecieron. El prefecto se sentó y cerro sus ojos ya que todo estaba en silencio se mantendría tranquilo ya que una pelea con el pequeño seria recompensa suficiente para su paciencia con esa panda de herbívoros y los fantasmas.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Poco a poco los guardianes fueron despertando, el beisbolista fue el primero en ponerse de pie y correr hacia los demás, allí noto que su Vongola Gear expulsaba llamas de tipo lluvia y en su mano cargaba el diario.

_!Gokudera, Chrome¡ ¿Se encuentran bien?..._

_Tks...Siempre es molesto entrar al diario_

_Yamamoto-san estoy bien pero ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Chrome ya que Mukuro entro por ti, está tu primera vez, te explicare, estamos dentro del diario o las memorias de primo, normalmente Tsuna es quien dirige la travesía a través de este diario_

El pelinegro se lo mostro y se vio que la pagina solo tenía un párrafo. La chica miro la página y luego los miro para preguntar una duda.

_¿Porque esa página solo tiene un párrafo? Digo es un diario debería estar completa_

Allí respondió el peli plata.

_Eso es porque a medida que se van leyendo los párrafos van apareciendo escenas de su pasado, de esa forma al ver los recuerdos la página se va llenando_

_Sin embargo esta vez es diferente me alegro de que ustedes estén aquí, yo voy a dirigir el viaje sin embargo Primo dijo que Tsuna y Mukuro están atrapados en estos recuerdos_

_¿El jefe y Mukuro-sama están aquí?_

_Si así que miren detalladamente cada escena, bien todo está aclaro ¿Listos para la Operación Rescate?_

Los dos asintieron y el beisbolista hizo lo mismo, levantó el diario y comenzó a leer.

_**_"Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar y sufrir y no dormir sin soñar ya que descansar, es empezar a morir… ¿Extraño no? Detrás de esta confusa frase esta una verdad única o mejor dicho universal, "debes aprender a vivir" Tuve la oportunidad de viajar a Japón en compañía de mi padre y G cuando conocí por primera vez a quien sería mi Guardián de la Lluvia, era un chico tranquilo o eso fue lo que mi súper intuición me hizo saber, era aprendiz de monje y tocaba la flauta, era agradable estar cerca de el por eso me arme de valor para hablarle sin embargo antes de hacer nada G y yo fuimos testigos que no era tan tranquilo como lo aparentaba. **_

Ante los presentes se abrió una escena de algún lugar de Japón un joven se encontraba tocando la flauta debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo en flor, la gente paseaba tranquilamente por el lugar y se detenía a escuchar la melodía tan sublime. El beisbolista, la ilusionista y la mano derecha del décimo Vongola también hicieron lo mismo, era algo que traía paz a los presentes. Una vez finalizada la melodía los chicos salieron de su ensoñación debido a la pequeña ovación por parte de los espectadores.

_Muchas gracias..._

_Muy hermosa melodía, en mi país difícilmente puedo disfrutar de tan pacifico momento_

_Mucho gusto soy Asari Ugetsu y lamento escuchar eso_

_¡Ah! Mi nombre es Giotto Vongola y el es mi amigo Gerard D'Lucius, pero todos le dicen G_

_Un gusto en conocerlos ¿Italianos no? Dominan muy bien el idioma japonés y ¿A qué se debe su visita a la tierra del sol naciente?_

_Acompaño a mi padre por negocios_

_Debe ser muy hermoso tu país, algunos de mis amigos han viajado y me han contado maravillas de el_

_Debes viajar alguna vez, aunque en estos momentos este en guerra_

Notaron la tristeza en el muy joven jefe Vongola, cuando el monje quiso decir algo, unos sujetos aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a un chico más débil que ellos, el rubio y el peli rojo quisieron intervenir más fueron detenidos por el joven monje, este les mostro una sonrisa y luego camino hasta ellos.

_Caballeros ¿No creen que es un hermoso día para que ustedes lo arruinen con sus actos violentos?_

_Oye monje no te metas donde no te llaman..._

El sujeto se acercó a él y aunque fue por breves segundos, Giotto, G y los espectadores del recuerdo vieron como el monje utilizo llamas de tipo lluvia para inmovilizar al sujeto.

_¿Lo viste G? Sin usar la violencia detuvo al sujeto con sus llamas de factor tranquilidad, es increíble_

_Giotto ¿En qué piensas? ..._

Soltó con una gotita en la cabeza al ver ese brillo en los ojos cielo, tenía ya calculado todo y como siempre en sus planes iba arrastrado él.

_Le llevare a Italia ya verás_ El peli rojo solo se llevó la mano a su frente mientras que el rubio veía como el oji café terminaba de manera pacífica el conflicto dejando fuera de combate a los rufianes.

_Muchas gracias Asari-san..._

_No es nada...así que ve en paz amigo_

_Eso fue sorprendente Ugetsu-san y en verdad quería pedirte un favor..._

Dijo en tono divertido, mientras que el monje lo miraba curioso, luego su rostro se mostró serio y continuo.

_Asari Ugetsu ¿Quieres ser mi Guardián y acompañarme a Italia?_

_Eres un idiota Giotto ¿Lo sabias? _

_No, no lo soy, yo voy muy enserio_

_¿Quieres que sea tu guardaespalda? Jajajaja..._

_No Ugetsu-san, quiero que me ayudes a recuperar la paz en mi ciudad_

_Pero tú dijiste..._

_Dije guardián, no guardaespalda...¿Recuerdas que te mencione la razón de mi visita?...Pues es para encontrar 6 guardianes que luchen a mi lado y proteger a aquellos que son víctimas de ..._

_Jajajaja...No tienes que dar tantas explicaciones Vongola-kun, seré tu guardián aunque deberás explicarme que hare_

Todos escucharon la charla pero la reacción del pelinegro fue una total sorpresa para el peli plateado que observaba curioso y luego miro al beisbolista.

_Es igual a ti.._

_¿Gokudera?.._

_El día que el décimo me salvo de mi propia estupidez vi la cara y la misma sonrisa que puso Asari en ti, dime Yamamoto ¿Que sentiste cuando te enteraste de la mafia?_

El peli plata lo miraba serio y el beisbolista sabía que el otro no hablaba solo por hacerlo, la peli morada estaba desesperada sin embargo este paso y comprenderlo también era necesario, así que guardo silencio.

_Al...Al principio pensé que era un juego entre ustedes hasta que Varia llego y nos retó, desde entonces para que los demás se sintieran tranquilos, incluso Tsuna, seguí fingiendo que la mafia era un juego...Cuando fuimos al futuro también trate de calmar a los demás y falle pero fue gracias al mismo Tsuna que logre superar mis temores y seguir adelante hasta ahora...Es por eso que estoy aquí deseo traer a mi amigo de vuelta a la realidad_

_Entiendo...Entonces sigamos la travesía y busquemos las pistas que nos conducirán hasta el_

Así la escena ante ellos se cerró y en un pequeño instante rodos escucharon un leve susurro pero familiar para ellos.

__"Chicos ¿Donde estan? Tengo miedo_"_

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El Hitman abrió sus ojos y al tratar de ver a su alrededor solo encontró oscuridad, el lugar donde se encontraba era frio y se respiraba un aire muy pesado, hasta que una voz tenebrosa retumbo a su alrededor.

_Arcobaleno Reborn, eso es porque estas en nuestro territorio_

Todo se mostró y delante de ellos estaban los Vendice.

_¿A qué se debe su intrusión décimo o quiero decir Giotto-kun?_

_No se les escapa nada ¿No? Bueno si es así me facilitaran las cosas, vengo a que me entreguen a mi Guardián de la Niebla_

_El único Guardián de la Niebla que está aquí es Rokudo Mukuro y es del décimo_

_Lamento errar con ustedes pero no es así...verdad ¿Daemon?_

De la niebla tras los Vendice apareció el cuerpo de Rokudo Mukuro pero su voz y su porte eran diferentes.

_Nufufufu~ Vaya que tardaste Primo ya me había cansado de este lugar_

_¿Daemon Spade?..._

_Hmn...Arcobaleno tu cara es tan divertida...Pero no hay tiempo para bromas ¿No es así Primo?_

El rubio asintió y luego volvió a mirar a los Vendice que se mantuvieron calmados ante esta situación.

_Vendice el décimo peligra sin sus guardianes cerca, por eso vengo a abogar por el Guardián de la Niebla aunque él no esté aquí_

_¿Dónde están las almas de Sawada Tsunayoshi y de Rokudo Mukuro?_

_Selladas en un artículo...esa es la razón por la que nosotros manipulamos sus cuerpos_

_Giotto-kun Rokudo Mukuro tiene pena de 5 años por atacar a la familia Sotter, a pesar de que ellos iniciaron el conflicto Mukuro-kun no procedió como debía de ser y asesino a un miembro_

_Vendice cuando aún estaba con vida siempre goberné a Vongola sin romper las leyes de la mafia y mucho menos romper sus reglas, no hay nadie mejor para mantener el orden que ustedes...Aun después que partir de este mundo no es la excepción, pero esto es una emergencia y necesito que el cuerpo de Rokudo Mukuro este libre_

_Lo sabemos Giotto-kun...Esta bien, Mukuro-kun será libre, pero si comete otra falta su encierro será de por vida, espero le hagas saber eso al décimo_

El rubio y el arcobaleno asintieron, el Guardián de la Niebla solo sonrió con malicia. El jefe Vongola envolvió a todos en llamas y desparecieron del lugar, el pequeño arcobaleno del pacificador transparente soltó para sí mismo.

_Veamos si los haces regresar Giotto-kun, una herida de esa magnitud no es fácil de sanar _

Así todo el lugar quedo nuevamente bañado por la oscuridad.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Todos regresaron al lugar, la peli morada miraba a los guardianes de como ellos estaban conmocionados por algo.

_Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san ¿Que sucede?..._

_Chrome lo escuchaste ¿Verdad?_

_S-Si pero yo pensé que..._

_Ese era Tsuna, el está aquí en esta página, debemos encontrarlo_

_Eso significa ¿Que Mukuro-sama puede estar con él?_

_No estoy seguro, solo sé que debemos encontrarlo antes de que el diario finalice_

El beisbolista volvió su vista al diario donde el segundo párrafo se hacía presente:

_**_"¿Qué es lo que necesitamos para vivir? Todos dirían el corazón, porque sin él no viviríamos, pero lo que necesitamos para vivir, es sonreír, porque sin eso entonces lo que vives no es vida…Realmente bajo tantas presiones y yo en la búsqueda de camaradas que se unieran a la causa casi olvido sonreír, y no solo yo sino a las personas que deseo proteger con todas mis fuerzas. **_

Ante ellos se abrió una escena donde el joven monje ya se encontraba en Italia, el rubio y el peli rojo les mostraban sus propiedades, el como ellos trataban de darle trabajo a todo el que lo necesitase, sin embargo había algo peor que la pobreza en la cual las orbes castañas estaban posadas.

_Ugetsu-san, todas estas personas son victimas la pobreza los hace presa fácil de los poderosos, mi padre y yo hemos tratado de protegerlos pero aun con nuestros esfuerzos no es suficiente_

_Giotto-kun tenía entendido que mafia es el código de honor entre los caballeros de las grandes familias italianas_

_Si y no, la mafia se podría decir que es la policía ciudadana y al cabo de los años aquellos fundadores lo llevaron a ese estado, sin embargo muchas familias han sido corrompidas por el poder, en mi caso mi padre trata de protegerlos, ya que hemos visto lo que le pasa a todo los que caen en sus redes_

El monje observo a unos niños con caras tristes, él se separó del rubio y del peli rojo, se acercó a ellos y les brindó una reconfortante sonrisa, hablando un fluido italiano se dirigió a los niños que lo miraban un poco temerosos.

_Hola niños ¿Quieren jugar?..._

En eso de su manga sacó una pequeña pelota, comenzó a golpearla con los lados laterales de sus pies, con una destreza sin igual, los niños corrieron y se reunieron a su alrededor, el joven jefe miraba como los niños reían y al pasarles la pelota las risas aumentaron, los dos italianos sonrieron y caminaron al establecimiento más cercano. Los chicos se acercaron al joven monje y lo bombardearon con muchas preguntas.

_Gracias por jugar con nosotros, la verdad nadie juega con nosotros solo el hermano G cuando no está enojado_

_¿Conoce Giotto?_

_Si el es muy bueno, ayuda a nuestras familias pero siempre hay gente mala que quiere hacerle daño_

_El amo Giotto y el hermano G nos dice que nos mantengamos alejados de la calle central, es donde atrapan a nuestros amigos y familia, jamás volvemos a verlos o cambian_

El chico mayor entristeció al igual que los más pequeños y volvió a tomar la palabra.

_Nosotros queremos luchar a su lado contra los malos pero él dice que no, que somos muy chicos y que debemos solo mantenernos a salvo_

_Oye, oye hablas igual que nosotros pero con un acento gracioso ¿Eres de otro país?_

_Así es, vengo de una lejana isla que queda atravesando el amplio océano_

_Y ¿A qué viniste a este lugar?_

Allí el monje comprendió aquella cara de seriedad al momento de la petición, pobreza y tristeza había en todas partes pero el rubio quería brindarles algo llevadero a sus duras vidas combatiendo la maldad acechante en el lugar. Volvió a mirar al chico y les respondió con esa sonrisa la cual era gratificante.

_Yo vine aquí a ayuda Giotto a combatir a los malos, pero deben recordar que la violencia no es la solución a los problemas, sino el gatillo a la cadena del odio_

_Así es mocosos ustedes solo disfruten de la vida mientras nosotros pateamos traseros_

_!Hermano G!..._

_¿Imagino que después de ese ejercicio tienen hambre no?_

_!Joven amo!...Siiii!_

_Bueno niños a comer_

El peli rojo se encargó de repartir los alimentos a los niños, mientras que el monje y el rubio un poco apartados comenzaron a charlar.

_Entiendo tus motivos Giotto-kun, es verdad que hay que evitar que estos niños nunca presencien actos violentos_ _Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no pasara y tarde o temprano ellos serán usados como piezas de sacrificios o simplemente como carnada para hacernos caer_

_Giotto-kun contarás con todo mi apoyo, también los ayudare porque ellos merecen una vida más tranquila_

_Muchas gracias Ugetsu-san_

Los guardianes de la décima generación vieron unos más que otros su propio pasado y de cómo todo eso quedo atrás gracias a su amigo y jefe. De pronto volvieron a escuchar las voces.

__"Chicos ¿Dónde están?"__

__"¿Chrome?"__

_!Tsuna!_

_!Decimo!_

_!Mukuro-sama!_

Volvieron a mirar a todos lados pero esta vez una corazonada hizo reaccionar al beisbolista.

_Debemos seguir esta calle_

_¿Yamamoto-san?_

_¿Que sucede Yamamoto?_

_Gokudera, Chrome vamos, no puedo estar equivocado ellos, están cerca, por favor crean en mí, sé que están cerca_

_Está bien Yamamoto, eres nuestro guía y si tu sientes que el décimo se encuentra cerca voy a seguirte_

_Gokudera..._

_Yamamoto-san guíenos por favor_

_Chrome..._

Ellos asintieron, el espadachín veía seguridad en sus ojos, dándole el impulso necesario para seguir adelante, él les asintió y colocándose delante de ellos comenzó a correr por las calles del recuerdo abandonando así la escena de los Guardianes de la Primera Generación.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Sentian frio pero ninguno podia abrir sus ojos, estaban uno cerca del otro pero al mismo tiempo separados por sus mentes que se encontraban en total confusion.

_"¿Donde estoy? Me siento triste y solo...D-Duele, duele mucho el corazón ¿Mukuro? ¿D-Donde estas? Yo debo protegerte..."_

Luego de la imponente oscuridad se revelo un callejon y un monticulo de hielo (punto zero primera edición) en el cual estaba atrapado el castaño abrazando protectoramente a un niño de mas o menos 8 años.

_"No dejare que nadie te haga daño"_

_"¿Porque Von-gola? ¿Porque tratas de protegerme? Y-Yo solo lastimo a las per..."_

_"N-No, no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti...te mantendre a salvo"_

_"T-Tengo frio"..._

_Y-Yo..._

Los pensamientos dejaron de escucharse, se dejaron llevar por un sueño obligado por un cruel frio el cual poco a poco los separaba de la realidad.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno, el primer jefe y el Guardián de la Niebla de la Primera Generación llegaron nuevamente a la azotea de la escuela, cosa que no vio con buenos ojos el prefecto ya que tenía tonfas en mano y la mirada afilada (Dios como amo a Kyo-kun).

_¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_Nufufufu~Veo que tú nunca cambias..._

_!Daemon¡...Guardián de la Nube Hibari Kyoya este es Daemon Spade, mi Guardián, le recuerdo que él está atrapado en el diario_

_Tks...Eres un tipo molesto, y si aún sigues aquí es por respeto a mi jefe!_

_Vamos G, no armes un alboroto en un momento tan critico_

_Nufufufu~ vamos rosita, tú mismo sabes que no aguantarías ni 5 segundos contra mi Jajajajaja…_

_!Ya basta Daemon, G, no es momento de tonterías, tenemos una situación más urgente ¿Acaso no escucharon a Asari?..._

_Primo y ¿Qué pasara ahora?..._

Pregunto el Hitman al jefe que observaba el atardecer.

_Solo nos queda esperar a que los guardianes tengan éxito en encontrarlos y luego hacerlos entrar en razón_

_¿Explícate?..._

_Recuerda, Daemon y yo los sellamos por el mar de confusión y el dolor en ambas partes, así que una vez que ellos rompan el sello se encontraran tal cual como los viste la noche anterior, posiblemente los ataque, esa es la dura prueba de los guardianes del décimo, traer a su jefe a la realidad antes de que ellos pierdan la razón_

_En pocas palabras aun la situación no mejora…Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, les deseo lo mejor_

El prefecto observo lo acontecido y se cambió de lugar, pasándose al techo del cuartico de la azotea, el castaño miro al peli azul.

_Daemon coloca una barrera, lo que menos queremos es ser interrumpidos y por favor no exageres _

_Nufufufu~ No eres nada divertido_

El peliazul desplegó su arma, una guadaña de plata con grabados góticos, la agitó y todos notaron como un campo iba cubriendo toda la zona escolar.

_Allí tienes primo, es un campo resistente, sin llamas como las tuyas será difícil entrar o salir_

_Te dije que no exagerarás...Muchas gracias Daemon, con eso será suficiente para que estemos más tranquilos_

El castaño miraba a los jóvenes y a sus guardianes los cuales estaban a su lado, y en su plegaria silenciosa seguía pidiendo que todo saliera bien.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

Siguieron corriendo hasta detenerse en una encrucijada, los otros también se detuvieron, no dijeran nada durante el camino hasta allí pero en el lugar que se encontraban no se veía nadie alrededor, el beisbolista se detuvo porque la presencia de su amigo había desaparecido nuevamente.

_¿Que sucede Yamamoto?_

_Debemos detenernos y seguir leyendo el diario aquí_

_!Friki del beisbol, nos dijiste hace rato que sentiste la presencia del décimo y del cabeza de piña¡…_

_Si pero hace un momento desapareció aquí y además…_

El beisbolista abrió el diario y noto que había otro párrafo nuevo.

_Bien, no nos queda de otra, sigue leyendo el diario, posiblemente ellos vuelvan a sentirse y esta vez podamos encontrarlos_

Allí siguió leyendo el párrafo del diario:

_**_"Es necesario no dejarse vencer por el dolor y combatir para vivir con la esperanza…"Si esa vez lo supe fue cuando por primera vez perdí la esperanza, donde creí que no podría salvar a esa pequeña alma que pedía a gritos mudos que lo ayudara, mi guardián demostró una vez más que manteniendo viva la llama de la esperanza no habían imposibles..."**_

La escena a su alrededor volvió a cambiar y al adaptarse a la luz estaban en medio de un acontecimiento que los dejo sin aire, uno de los pequeños tenía un arma y le apuntaba al rubio, mientras que el peli rojo protegía a los más pequeños.

_!A-AMO A-ALÉJESE!...Y-YO NO QUIERO PERO ELLOS TIENEN A MAMÁ Y A PAPÁ ME DIJERON QUE SI TE LASTIMABA LOS SOLTARÍAN..._

_Vamos pequeño tú solo estas asustado baja el arma..._

Dijo con calma el joven monje, mientras trataba de acercarse al chico (él estaba más cerca del rubio en ese momento).

_!NOOOOO LOS MATARÁN ELLOS YA ESTÁN HERIDOS YO LOS VI!_

_Ugetsu-san, ya no hay solución alguien saldrá herido o incluso muerto, es a esto a lo que nunca he querido llegar, que usen a los niños como cebo para atraparme_

_No Giotto-san, es necesario no dejarse vencer por el dolor y combatir para vivir con la esperanza…mira_

El niño aun lloraba y temblaba con el arma en la mano, el monje libero sus llamas de manera casi imperceptible, y alcanzaron al niño, este poco a poco fue dejando de temblar hasta que colapso en el suelo soltando el arma en el proceso.

_!Giniiiii!..._

Gritaron los niños, luego el rubio y el monje corrieron a socorrerlo, el pequeño aún estaba consciente y lloraba mientras era sostenido por el joven jefe.

_Amo...perdóname, está bien si me odias pero yo q-quería rescatar a mis padres_

_!Claro que no te odio! Eres muy importante para mi Gini por eso jamás te voy a abandonar_

_Papi, mami..._

El niño cayo inconsciente, el rubio lo abrazo y luego se levantó cargando hasta donde se encontraba G.

_No desfallezcas amigo mío, vamos rescatemos a sus padres y regresemos con ellos otra vez ¿Si?_

_G te encargo a los niños, se dónde se encuentran esos miserables_

_!ESTAS LOCO VAN A MATARTE IDIOTA!_

_No, no lo harán, no estoy solo pero debo confiar en que los cuidaras sé que vendrán aquí_

_Tks...Idiota, está bien ve con cuidado... Asari cuídalo por mi ¿Ok?_

_Por supuesto G.._

Así ellos partieron en su búsqueda. Los espectadores volvieron a escuchar los susurros.

_"Chicos ¿Dónde están?"..._

_!Es Tsuna corran ya sé dónde está!_

El beisbolista se echó a correr, no dándole tiempo a los otros de protestar. Siguieron recta una calle poco transitada, luego doblaron una esquina llegando a un callejón donde la luz del sol no alcanzaba a tocar volviendo el lugar más tétrico.

_Oye Yamamoto ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?_

_Si es por aquí Gokudera, puedo sentirlo, sé que es aquí_

Al avanzar un poco más, se detuvieron en algo que obstaculizaba el camino, era un pilar de hielo, pero al acercarse y detallarlo querían que lo que veían fuese un sueño, el castaño estaba de pie pero abrazaba a un pequeño peli azul con una herida en su rostro, sangraba pero al quedar congelado solo salpico un poco en sus inmaculadas ropas blancas.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::****:**

_Giotto..._

_Lo se Daemon..._

_¿Que sucede?..._

Pregunto el Hitman, mientras que el resto de los presentes volteo a ver que sucedía.

_Los guardianes encontraron al décimo y al Guardián de la Niebla pero..._

_¿Pero?..._

_Es aquí donde todo se complica...¿Serán capaces de traerlos?...Es la gran interrogante_

_Nufufufu~ Este chiquillo es un caso perdido guarda mucho odio contra la mafia y usara cualquier arma para acabar con la familia_

El arcobaleno miro al ilusionista y le pregunto como si ese comentario no importase en lo absoluto, aunque por dentro en verdad le molestaba, sabia del pasado del chico pero no quitaba el hecho de que el guardián fuese pieza fundamental en la familia del castaño.

_¿Cómo sabes eso Daemon?..._

_Oh! ¿Preocupado arcobaleno? Hmn...Veras su alma no está pero no significa que su cuerpo no guarde información, este deja lo suficiente como para saber que piensa o siente..._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi no está en las mejores condiciones mentales ya que sufrió un shock con el pasado de ambos guardianes, aun siendo liberado del sello este solo entrara nuevamente en cólera, el objetivo de los demás guardianes es calmarlo, hacerlo razonar sino ellos se quedaran sellados_

_No podemos permitir eso ¿Que pasara con su vida?_

_Ellos jamás despertarán, es por ello que los guardianes deben traerlo, ya que tienen una sola oportunidad_

_Nufufufu~ Vongola sin heredero, será la perdición de ambas cosas, su vida y la familia_

_!Daemon!..._

Siseó el primer jefe a su guardián, el otro solo se echó a reír y a negar como si lo dicho solo hubiese sido broma. Luego camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica peli morada la observo serio unos momentos y luego se dirigió hasta ella.

_¿Qué haces?..._

Demandó peligrosamente el Hitman.

_Nufufufu~ ¿Acaso no es obvio? Debo estar a su lado si salen ella se asustara mucho si no lo ve al despertar_

Luego camino se sentó y la acomodo en su regazo, allí comenzó a acariciarle el cabello ante la atenta mirada del peli rojo y el peli negro que estaban a su lado. Por su parte el tutor trataba de mantener la calma pero se le hacía difícil en esta situación que no mostraba cambios. El jefe también imito la acción y fue a sentarse al lado del peli azul, dando a entender que eran ciertas sus palabras.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

Los presentes estaban sin habla por algunos segundos hasta que la chica del grupo reaccionó.

_! Mukuro-sama, Jefe!..._

_!Tsuna, Mukuro!..._

_!Décimo!..._

Ellos corrieron hasta la columna de hielo e intentaron romperla con sus armas pero sus intentos fuero inútiles, al parecer no era simple hielo.

_Esto es..._

_Así es, es el resultado del Punto Zero Avanzado: Primera Edición...No será algo fácil de romper, debemos usar nuestras llamas para empezar a derretir el hielo_

_Gokudera el atributo de tus llamas son peligrosas ya que tú eres Desintegración, deja a nuestros atributos de la Construcción y Tranquilidad actuar_

_Está bien, apresúrense al parecer el cabeza de piña está herido..._

El beisbolista y la ilusionista empezaron a concentrar sus llamas en sus manos y las colocaron en el pilar, aun así el hielo no cedía, pero antes de que ellos dijeran algo el peli plata tomo otro lugar y expulso sus llamas fue en ese momento que comenzó a derretirse.

_Gokudera..._

_Sigue haciéndolo friki del beisbol, se está derritiendo..._

_Bien..._

El hielo se derritió por completo y los cuerpos hicieron un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, los chicos recuperaban el aliento, siempre les costó energía ese esfuerzo.

_Jefe! Mukuro-sama, se encuentran bien_

El castaño poco a poco se iba poniendo de pie con el niño inconsciente en brazos y cuando menos se percataron ya había entrado en híper modo última voluntad y desplego sus llamas mandándolos a volar solo unos metros de ellos.

_!ALÉJENSE, NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLO, ES SOLO UN NIÑO ¿NO LES PARECIÓ SUFICIENTE?..._

_!Tsuna espera ¿De qué hablas? nosotros no lo lastimamos ni mucho menos vamos a hacerle algo!_

_!MENTIRA VAN A LASTIMARLO Y NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!_

Amenazó nuevamente el castaño, el pequeño peli azul aún seguía inconsciente y en un abrazo súper protector. _!Nadie va a lastimarlo décimo, hemos venido a buscarlos_

_Todo es mentira, mentiras, puros engaños pero yo lo protegeré no dejare que le hagan más daño ya no..._

Murmuraba para sí mismo, a pesar de estar en híper modo sus ojos mostraban confusión y terror, era tan contradictorio sin embargo el beisbolista no iba a desistir, no ahora que lo había encontrado de alguna forma lo haría entrar en razón y lo sacaría de ese lugar.

_Entonces Tsuna... ¿Porque me salvaste? ¿Porque no dejaste que saltara de la azotea ese día? !DÍMELO ENTONCES!_

Gritó lo último el peli negro, el castaño lo miro y le prestó atención por primera vez desde que fue liberado, los otros quedaron sin habla no sabían que su amigo intentó suicidarse en el pasado y el chico frente a ellos lo había salvado. Los ojos ámbar del beisbolista brillaban, mostraban mucha ansiedad, desespero tratando de que el otro hubiese escuchado sus palabras hasta que el chico, soltó unas palabras coherentes.

_P-Porque eres mi amigo, no deseo que mis amigos sean lastimados...Yamamoto duele, me duele mucho que mis amigos sean heridos por cosas tan banas, a Mukuro le hicieron algo horrible y...No puedo perdonarlos_

_Tsuna, todos tenemos un pasado que nos atormenta, él ha sufrido pero, si tú sigues con tu plan de venganza contra los que lastimaron a Mukuro serás igual a ellos...No dejes que el odio se apodere de ti, en vez de eso sigue adelante por el ideal que le prometimos a Uni en el futuro, por el cual tu nunca te diste por vencido... ¿O acaso me equivoco Mukuro?_

_Kufufufu~ Veo que no se te escapa nada Guardián de la Lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi_

Su voz era más fina debido a que en ese momento solo era un niño, pero aun así se levantó del regazo del castaño y se paró al frente de él.

_Ahora Mukuro ¿Que querías probar al dejar a Tsuna consumirse por el odio? ¿Querías saber si solo te mentía como los cobardes que alguna vez fueron tu familia? ¿O querías ver si era capaz de atacarnos a nosotros?_

_Mis razones no te conciernen Guardián de la Lluvia, pero gracias a sus acciones he visto cosas muy interesantes_

_! Maldito bastardo! Por tu culpa el décimo fue encerrado..._

_! Mukuro-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?!..._

La ilusionista miraba con una pequeña lágrima surcando por su único ojo y en sus manos ella sostenía una nota que el reconoció de inmediato. El peli plata no dijo más por respeto tanto a su jefe como a la chica que estaba a su lado, el castaño poco a poco asimilaba todo y veía a la nada, el pequeño peli azul se acercó a él y este le miro confundido.

_Es verdad lo que los demás dicen Tsunayoshi-kun, todos cargamos algo que nos atormenta, pero está en nosotros en dejarnos engullir por la oscuridad o destruirla abriéndonos paso hacia la luz_

_M-Mukuro...No quiero que te lastimen más o que tú le hagas daño a alguien más, solo quiero que tu vida sea más llevadera y...que no te apartes de nosotros tu familia_

_Vongola..._

_Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Tsuna, a pesar de lo ocurrido no quiero que te alejes, tampoco Chrome, los considero como amigos y camaradas en la lucha_

_Yamamoto Takeshi…_

_Mukuro-sama yo deseo protegerlo a usted y al jefe! ¡Permanecer a su lado es la única forma de que nuestros corazones sanen...¡_

_Chrome..._

_Mukuro-sama mi corazón está herido pero gracias a usted y a los chicos he sido capaz de seguir adelante y olvidar ese dolor tan insoportable que cargaba día a día_

_Kufufufu~ Veo que me sorprendieron con la guardia baja ¿Qué opinas Tsunayoshi-kun? ¿Olvidamos todo y retomamos el camino que veníamos recorriendo?_

_¿Sin venganza?..._ Soltó el castaño a lo que peli azul asintió.

_Está bien vamos...y Yamamoto Gracias por hacerme volver, Gokudera-kun, Chrome gracias por venir a buscarme y ahora..._

El castaño se puso de pie y para sorpresa de todos tomó al pequeño peli azul en sus brazos y el pequeño comenzó a protestar.

_¿Qué haces bájame?_

_No aún falta recorrer un poco más y tengo miedo de que te pase algo, además estas herido_

Iba a seguir protestando hasta que sintió la mirada de su protegida y de verdad ella también estaba asustada, no dijo más nada y solo se quedó en silencio, el peliplata iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada de su jefe se quedó callado, el beisbolista rio como siempre y saco el diario.

_Bueno sigamos solo nos falta un párrafo y podremos regresar_

Todos asintieron y el beisbolista comenzó a leer.

_**"A veces en los desafíos que la vida nos lanza a diario, perdemos de vista lo que es verdaderamente importante y las personas que nos salvan en el momento oportuno sin que se lo pidamos…" Si tal vez para mí lo fue G!, y ahora mi nuevo guardián Asari Ugetsu, el demostró más humildad y también fiereza a la hora de la batalla pero sin perder esa tranquilidad tan parecida a la apacible lluvia que lava el campo de batalla, alejando así las impurezas.**_

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

El castaño y el peli azul se miraron y sonrieron mudamente para ellos, pero se eqquivocaron si pensaban que el hitman no protestaria.

_¿Que ha pasado?..._

_Los guardianes tuvieron éxito y ahora todos juntos terminan el recorrido_

Eso si que fue un alivio para el hitman, ahora quedaba esperar el regreso de todos.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

Ante los chicos apareció una escena en las cual los nuevos viajeros desconocían, sin embargo para los demás era algo preocupante, estaban en pleno enfrentamiento, la familia enemiga enfrentaba con fiereza al joven rubio y a su joven guardián, pero la pelea era sin tregua muchos habían caído y cuando por fin el rubio acorraló al jefe enemigo su compañero lo detuvo.

_¿Qué haces Giotto-kun?_

_A exterminar a esta basura que obliga a los niños a hacer su trabajo_

_No, jamás debes caer en la trampa del enemigo, recuerda muchos confiarán en que los protejas así que no le quites la vida a tus enemigos, si ellos realmente vuelven a ti para asesinarte, entonces como tu guardián me convertiré en el verdugo que hará justicia y traerá paz_

_Ugetsu-san yo..._

_La muerte y la violencia no es la solución a todo, son solo las salidas que muy pocos saben usar con sabiduría_

El rubio lo soltó, claro luego de darle lo que se merecía, rescataron a la familia del chico. El castaño reforzó el agarre del chico en sus brazos cosas que todos notaron y sonrieron para sus adentros, esto había demostrado que el castaño apreciaba a su familia tanto que lucharía con sus últimas fuerzas por defenderla aun transformándose en una fiera, luego volvieron al lugar inicial donde todos miraron al beisbolista.

_¿Y Ahora?..._

_Aquí hay un párrafo más aquí, déjame ver lo que dice_

"_**Para cambiar tu vida por fuera debes cambiar tú por dentro. En el momento en que te dispones a cambiar, es asombroso cómo el universo comienza ayudarte, y te trae lo que necesitas…**_

_**Giotto Primo Vongola.**_

_Ciertamente es así_

El castaño se sentó y los otros lo miraron curioso.

_¿Qué haces Tsuna?..._

_Es hora de partir y no quiero lastimarlo al salir de aquí_

Cuando quisieron replicar cayeron al suelo inconsciente.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

Las entidades se alejaron de los cuerpos, el peli azul cerró sus ojos y luego de su cuerpo salió una luz mostrando al espectro del ilusionista de la primera generación, sin embargo el castaño ni se inmutó cuando todos comenzaron a despertar.

_Hmn...Que buena siesta, siempre que despierto siento que he dormido mucho ¿No lo crees así Gokudera?_

_Friki del beisbol...¿Y el décimo?_

_Hmn..._

_¿Dormiste bien mi pequeña Chrome?..._

_M-Mukuro-sama...¿En verdad esta aquí?..._

Decía sin contener las lágrimas, el la acaricio y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_No sé qué pasó, este es mi cuerpo, se supone que estaba encerrado en Vendice_

_Estas aquí porque abogué por ti_

_¿Vongola?...No tu eres..._

_¿Porque el décimo no está de vuelta?_

Preguntó molesto el peli plata, el castaño camino hasta él y este no evito ponerse nervioso con su presencia.

_Tranquilo el ya está a salvo, solo que deseo quedarme un poco más y explicarles lo que sucederá a partir de ahora_

El peli plata asintió y el castaño camino hasta donde se encontraban los ilusionistas.

_Rokudo Mukuro como te lo dije antes abogué por ti con Vendice, sin embargo se levantó un ultimátum y esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás, además que no deseo que el décimo se quede sin su guardián por eso..._

Levantó su mano y una especie de pulsera empezó a crearse en la muñeca del ilusionista, al terminar de brillar se dejó ver una pulsera estilo gótico con tres pequeños dijes: los rostros de un león, un búho y una calavera, el peli azul lo volvió a mirar.

_Eso es en caso de emergencia y solo reaccionará cuando él o tú estén fuera de control_

_¿Es un grillete?..._

_No lo es..._

Levanto su mano mostrando el mismo artículo.

_Es un escudo, pero también una conexión, jamás podrás mentirle y el a ti, de esa forma nunca te sentirás usado y el estará tranquilo al saber que no te meterás en problemas_

_Kufufufu~ ¿Y si deseo irme? o es mas ¿Deseo quitarme este brazalete?_

_Inténtalo..._

Ni bien había levantado la mano cuando sintió algo extraño, era como si en ese momento fuese a perder algo valioso, como consecuencia detuvo su acción.

_¿Lo vez?...Creo que con esto termino contigo_

Luego camino hasta donde se encontraba el beisbolista.

_Creo que este recorrido habrá aclarado tus dudas en cuanto al verdadero significado de la mafia, mi corazón y el del décimo están sincronizados, por eso espere 10 generaciones, deseaba ver a alguien cuyo ideal fuese igual al mío y el destino trajo consigo a sus guardianes también, todos traerán grandes cambios a este mundo que vivió sumido en las tinieblas_

_Jajaja...Si ayudaré a Tsuna para que nadie sufra por la opresión de los más poderosos, además..._

El chico le extendió su mano.

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de rescatar a mi amigo y ver el significado de la vida a través de tus memorias_

El chico asintió y después camino hasta donde estaba el Hitman.

_Arcobaleno te pediré que te quedes aquí ya que el décimo desea hablar contigo_

De esa forma una luz salía del cuerpo del castaño y este cayó inconsciente al suelo.

_Décimo_

_Tsuna_

_Jefe!_

_Tranquilos solo duerme...pero ya escucharon a Primo el desea hablar conmigo así que pueden ir a casa, mañana sabrán los detalles_

El espadachín dejo a un lado del castaño el diario y jaló al peli plata, los ilusionistas también se marcharon, el prefecto tenia rato de haberse retirado junto a los espectros, dejando solo al tutor y al décimo Vongola.

_Hmn...¿Dónde estoy?..._

_En la azotea de la escuela_

_R-Reborn... y Mukuro ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está bien? Y ¿Chrome?_

_Ellos están bien, te hablare de ellos más tarde_

_Reborn…yo quería disculparme, no quise alterarme como lo hice pero Mukuro es parte de mi familia y me preocupo mucho por el_

_Lo se Tsuna, sin embargo también fallé...Solo quería que crecieras más para ver ese tipo de mundo y lo bajo que llegarán a ser por el hecho de asesinarte, pero me equivoque, debo tener fe en mi dame estudiante_

_Reborn …Ah!..._

_Te lo mereces por haberme preocupado_

_No me golpees itaatattata!...Hmn ¿Qué es esto?_

_Escucha Tsuna, Primo abogó por l libertad de Mukuro_

En ese momento el castaño se tensó, sin embargo miraba de frente a su tutor.

_Los Vendice le concedieron la libertad y en este momento él se encuentra en Kokuyo Land junto a Chrome_

_!Enserio¡…._

El castaño sentía un alivio enorme, parecía que esa carga tan pesada fuese quitada de su espalda, pero volvió a mirar la pulsera y sus góticos adornos.

_Está bien pero eso no explica la pulsera en mi mano_

_Verás según Giotto eso es un escudo y una conexión directa con Mukuro, pero cuando él intentó quitársela no pudo y ahora inténtalo tú y me dirás que sientes cuando lo haces_

El castaño lo miro inseguro pero quería saber por qué el peli azul no pudo retirar la de él, cuando levantó su mano lo entendió y deshizo la acción mirando con una sonrisa al arcobaleno.

_¿Que sucede Tsuna? ¿Por qué no puedes quitarla?_

_Jajajaja claro que no puedo hacerlo, esto es un fragmento de mis sentimientos y de los de Mukuro mezclados si intento quitarlos, estaría arrancando algo valioso de mí mismo, por eso el sabrá que no le miento ya que este objeto los amplifica y el será capaz de saber lo que siento y yo sabré lo que él siente_

_Siempre los tendrás contigo…_

Preguntó sonriente el arcobaleno al entender las palabras del antiguo líder Vongola

_Mi intuición me dice que cuando esto no sea necesario desaparecerá solo, así que mientras tanto formara parte de mi atuendo, es la razón por la que Natsu, Mukurow y Chrome aparecen representados en los dijes de la pulsera_

_Entiendo…Bueno será mejor regresar ya que según me conto Yamamoto Primo no se contuvo y se lució en clases de matemáticas, así que tendrás que trabajar duro_

_¡Hiiiii!...Más clases de matemáticas nooooo_

Desde el antiguo parque de atracciones, se escuchaba la burlona sonrisa del peli azul, mientras acariciaba los cabellos morados de su aprendiz mientras dormía.

_Kufufufu~ Así que son mis sentimientos y los de Sawada Tsunayoshi mezclados_

Notó como el dije del león brillo con la llama del cielo y luego volvió a sonreír.

_Asi que trabaja en esta forma, entonces me divertiré mucho el cómo ese arcobaleno atormenta al Vongola Kufufufu~_

Continuará….

**N/A: **Sexto capítulo, No quise ser cruel con no traerles el desenlace del capi anterior rápido, pero nuevamente estuve full así que aquí lo tienen y espero esta vez sí esperen ya que las siguientes actualizaciones son Mitzi y Amores en Tiempos de Oscuridad, las he abandonado al EXTREMO como diría Ryohei jajaja! .

Bueno a contestar los reviews:

**Anle Moto:** Jajajaja Bueno la idea era que Tsuna experimentara en carne propia los fantasmas del pasado de Mukuro y Chrome, se que los coloque muy Occ en este capi, espero me disculpes esa, solo quiero dejar todo aclarado y en orden para la sucesión. Ahh! Arigato por comentar.

**TsukuyomiUchiha: **Jajajajaja mas bien gracias a ti, me alegro mucho de que te gustara y espero que este desenlace te haya dejado satisfecha, bueno como lo dije en la respuesta de Anle moto quiero dejar todo en orden para la sucesión así que no había nada mejor que juntar un poquitín más a estos dos, además de un ratito más con Daemon y Giotto, lol los adoro también.

**Sumireko: **Kyaaaaaaaa que bueno que te gustó el anterior y espero que esta misión de rescate no haya sido un fiasgo…T_T tarde mucho en escribirla, como puedes ver (bueno aquí no se ve) fueron más de 10.000 palabras y 500 párrafos, loll yo me inspiro per esto se pasó de las gráficas para un capi de este fic jajajaja, normalmente de aquí saldrían alrededor de 3 capis para un fic normal jajajajjaa. Bueno ahora si tendrás que esperar un poco ya que le daré chance a mis otros fic's.

**SaM-nya: **Antes que nada muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero que este desenlace no te haya decepcionado, solo que después del embrollo busque una forma de que todo saliera bien y de que estos se sintieran más unidos y evitar cosas peores como quedar atrapado para siempre en Vindicare, creo que lo más conveniente es que Mukuro permanezca cerca de Tsuna para así todo salga bien en la sucesión. Tsuna solo necesito recordar por qué salvaba a su amigo, creo que por sobre lo que le paso a Mukuro, Yamamoto también paso por un momento difícil y Tsuna debía recordar el porqué de su acción, de esta forma ya él sabrá manejar este tipo de asuntos en el futuro, es por eso que sucedió esto, para aprender de sus errores y evitar repetirlos, pero no el solo, sino junto a sus guardianes.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


	7. Inquebrantable Determinación

**El Diario de Primo Vongola.**

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano y algunas frases mencionadas a sus respectivos autores, aunque haya hecho modificaciones en ellas.

**Summary:**Después de la Batalla con los Shimon, Tsuna y los chicos comenzaron con los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión y en una de sus tantas visitas a Italia encontró un viejo y polvoriento diario que perteneció al primer jefe ¿Qué cosas habrá ocultas allí?

**Pareja **TsunaxRyohei y GiottoxK'nuck's (no es Yaoi)

**Category**: T

**Advertencia:** Personajes OCC (Es que a veces me salen así gomenasai)

**N/A**: Este fic será basado en las páginas de un diario y un guardián o personaje acompañará a Tsuna por cada página leída. Bueno, bueno en este capi será un poco diferente la cosa, ya que Tsuna jamás esperará que el intenso Sasagawa Ryohei demuestre que su determinación brillará ante la adversidad, mostrando que no solo piensa en su amado boxeo sino en la felicidad de sus amigos.

**Aclaraciones: **Narrador xxxx, yo (xxxx), hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos __"xxxx"_._

_**N/A**__:_ Los reviews se contestan al final del capi ^^u. Mina-san Gomenasai la universidad, la chinga universidad me va a matar que lala! Y para colmo enyesada X_x.

**Capitulo 7 "Inquebrantable Resolución"**

Había pasado una semana del incidente con Mukuro y como si fuese magia todo estaba más tranquilo, el castaño había mostrado una notable mejoría en matemáticas, sus entrenamientos con Reborn a pesar de lo duros que eran solo seguía entrenando sin quejarse, pero se había hecho costumbre salir antes de la cena. Caminaba un rato al pequeño parque a llevar a los niños y el tomaba asiento en una de las bancas a contemplar el atardecer.

_¿Que sucede Vongola? ¿Deprimido?_

El dije del búho comenzó a brillar, pues si, el ilusionista hablaba casi todos los días con el castaño, de alguna forma calmaba al chico que siempre se preocupaba por su seguridad.

_Hola Mukuro, no, solo estoy pensando en el futuro, en lo fuerte que debo ser para protegerlos y nunca permitir que gente inocente quede involucrada en el proceso_

_Kufufufu~Pides un milagro_

_Jajaja lo se..._

_¿Es por eso que no te quejas en los entrenamientos del arcobaleno?_

_En parte, pero no es suficiente ser fuerte físicamente_

En ese momento notó que su onii-san trotaba mientras boxeaba, al percatarse de su presencia se acercó.

_!Oh Sawada! ¿Acaso entrenas aqui?_

_O-Oni-san... Ya termine mi entrenamiento con Reborn_

_Dales mis saludos..._

_Ryohei-san..._

_Ryohei-nii..._

_Cabeza de césped vamos a jugar..._

Al castaño le salió una gotita en la cabeza, su sempai solo pensaba en...

_Claro niños ¿Que quieren jugar?_

Ahora si que definitivamente quedó fuera de lugar, al alocado fanático del boxeo ¿Le gustaba jugar con los niños?...Por otro lado el ilusionista moria de risa al sentir todas las emociones del castaño.

_Kufufufu~Veo que aún no conoces mucho de tu Guardián del Sol_

_!M-Mukuro!...Bueno a decir verdad asi es, cuando estuve en el futuro no interactuamos mucho, ya que estaba ocupado con mi entrenamiento para enfrentar a Byakuran, no tuve tiempo de ver como seria Onii-san en el futuro.

_Oya, si gracias a los recuerdos de Chrome vi que te esforzarte por mantenerlos con el ánimo en pie, ya que su situación estaba muy deplorable para ser la Vongola de estos días_

_Es cierto...Bueno los demás también hicieron su parte, pero volviendo al tema, en verdad me gustaría saber que piensa onii-san sobre la mafia, Kyoko-chan se involucró mucho y se lo importante que es mantenerla a salvo_

El castaño suspiró, hablaría con su sempai, era hora de que la situación marchara mejor aprovechando de conocerse mejor. Los niños tenían hambre, así que regresaron con el castaño y antes de que Ryohei se marchara lo llamo.

_O-Onii-san ¿Estarás ocupado mañana después de clases?_

_Hmn..No lo estaré_

_Bien deseo platicar algo contigo, es importante_

_!Nos vemos en el club de boxeo después de clases al extremo Sawada!_

Asi todos se despidieron, al cabo de un rato llegaron y se dispusieron a cenar, el chico vagaba en sus pensamientos y fue un martillazo lo que lo hizo salir de la peor manera de ellos.

_¿Que pasa Dame Tsuna? Estamos comiendo, no te pongas a soñar despierto_

_!Ita ta ta ta...¡!R-Reborn¡ ¿Acaso piensas matarme?_

Se sobaba la cabeza mientras una lágrima se asomaba por uno de sus ojos, el arcobaleno lo miraba serio y el chico lo imito.

_Hablaremos cuando vayamos a dormir Reborn_

Vaya, el chico estaba bastante preocupado para no decirle su mejor frase "nada" se sentaron nuevamente a comer y luego fueron a la habitación para hacer la tarea, el castaño no se hizo de rogar, bueno, tampoco era que iba a mentirle, a Reborn nunca mas.

_Oye Reborn, esta tarde mientras hablaba con Mukuro, Onii-san apareció y vi una faceta que jamás creí de él, eso me hizo sentir que realmente no conozco mucho de su vida cotidiana, además de otras cosas_

Lo último lo dijo con un deje de decepción, el hitman lo observo, el chico mostraba cada vez mas esa faceta que lo haria un gran jefe, sonrió y se paro frente a el.

_¿Quieres saber mas de la vida de Ryohei?_

_Si, aunque también deseo saber cual es su opinión sobre la mafia_

_Entonces habla con él, tal vez un paseo sea lo mejor_

_¿Un paseo?_

El arcobaleno estrelló el diario en la cara de su alumno, este si gritó, ya que el diario tiene una cubierta de cuero y metal dejando marcado el logo de la familia en su frente.

_!Ahhh! !Itatatatata! !Reborn...! Esto es..._

Claro, el diario, Ryohei no había entrado a las memorias de primo, observo a su tutor y asintió.

_Esta bien, ire con el, cuento contigo mientras no estamos Reborn_

_Déjamelo a mi..._

Luego se dispusieron a hacer la tarea para ir a dormir.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llegó sin problemas, todos desayunaron animadamente y antes de salir el castaño guardó el diario en su mochila, por alguna razón había perdido el miedo a entrar en las memorias, al contrario de otras veces él estaba entusiasmado en entrar ya que había aprendido mucho de primo y sus guardianes.

_!Nos vemos!..._

_Que te vaya bien Tsu-kun_

Asi se marchó, el arcobaleno tenía entendido que el castaño se reuniría con el peli blanco después de clases, asi que haría otras cosas antes de ir a la escuela.

En el camino se encontró a su fiel mano derecha, además del beisbolista que venia peleando con el por tonterías.

_!Buenos dias décimo¡_

_!Ió Tsuna¡_

_!Tks... ¡ Se más respetuoso con el décimo friki del beisbol_

_Jajaja buenos días chicos ¿Nos vamos?_

_Si_

Mientras caminaban y el peli plateado conversaba animadamente sobre cosas de rutina, el castaño se detuvo un momento cosa que los otros imitaron.

_¿Tsuna?_

_¿Pasa algo?_

_Chicos hablare con Ryohei y posiblemente entremos al diario_

_!Ah! ¿Con cabeza de césped?_

_Es cierto, solo sempai y las chicas ignoran lo del diario_

_Reborn cuidara de mi al entrar al diario, yo solo quería decirles para que no se preocupen_

Sus amigos estaban asombrados, eso si que era un cambio, el siempre ocultaba sus preocupaciones a ellos, pero esta vez el chico quería su apoyo en las decisiones que tomaba, mas que el beisbolista, el peli plata estaba muy feliz.

_!Décimo, estaré alli también velando por su seguridad!_

_Jajaja claro Tsuna, cuenta con nosotros siempre que nos necesites, somos tus amigos...Una gran familia ¿O no?_

No, definitivamente Yamamoto Takeshi ganó la contienda, eso si que había sido un cambio, el peli plata se sonrojó de la vergüenza ya que tenía que apoyar las palabras del otro.

_E-Es verdad décimo, el friki del beisbol tiene razón, somos una familia y la familia se apoya mutuamente_

El castaño lo sabía, sin embargo escucharlo venir de ellos era más gratificante.

_Mina...Bien, démonos prisa, llegaremos tarde y Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte_

Ellos asintieron, para luego correr ya que estaban a solo una cuadra de la escuela.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El arcobaleno estaba culminando el entrenamiento del guardián del rayo.

_Hazlo tal y como te lo explique vaca estupida_

_!No insultes a Lambo-san!...Aqui voy_

El pequeñin logró concentrar sus llamas en sus cuernos y al sentir que estaban lista, el oji esmeralda salió a la carga contra Reborn.

__"Electricco Cornata"__

El hitman estaba orgulloso, en verdad que el mas tedioso de los guardianes estaba madurando rapidamente y se volvia mas fuerte conforme entrenaba debidamente era motivo de estar satisfecho con su trabajo como tutor. El hitman esquivo el ataque pero el chiquillo fue inteligente extendio su rango de llamas y le hizo un rasjuño al arcobaleno. Este se miro la herida y luego observo al ojo esmeralda jadear por el gran esfuerzo que hacia para luchar con el.

_Muy buen trabajo vaca estupida, has dejado de gimotear por todo logrando un buen trabajo al golpearme con tu ataque_

_¿Ah? Gahahahahaha... El gran Lambo-san por fin golpeo al estupido de Reborn_

Lo que no vio venir fue un martillazo que lo dejo fuera de combate.

_ No te creas tanto por un pequeño arañazo estupida vaca_

El arcobaleno miro la hora, ya habia pasado las 3 de la tarde, seria mejor que se llevara al guardian del rayo a casa, tendria que salir rapidamente si queria llegar a tiempo.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El día había pasado rapidamente, cuando dieron las 5 pm, el castaño junto a sus 2 guardianes salieron del salón rumbo al club del boxeo.

_Chicos, estoy un poco nervioso por como le explicare a Onii-san todo el asunto del diario_

_Tranquilo Tsuna, tal vez sempai sea un poco lento pero el es de acción y es la ventaja del diario_

_Es cierto, pero eso no deja de ser molesto_

Al llegar a la puerta fue el castaño quien abrio la puerta y vio como todos sus kouhais se despedian de el.

_O-Onii-san ¿Podemos hablar?_

_!Oh Sawada, Yamamoto, Cabeza de Pulpo!_

_!Tks...Cabeza de cesped, escucha lo que el décimo debe contarte!_

_Si, Onii-san desde que nosotros llegamos de Italia, traje conmigo un diario_

_¿Un diario?_

_!Calla y escucha cabeza de cesped!_

_!Que te pasa cabeza de pulpo!_

_!Onii-san, Gokudera-kun!_

_Lo siento décimo_

_Bien, como decia este diario contiene las memorias del primer jefe y sus guardianes, y cuando empece el primer capitulo mi mente y la de la persona que este cerca de mi se suma a un viaje al pasado_

_!Hmn...No entiendo nada¡_

_!Uyyyy... Es porque solo piensas en el boxeo...¡_

_!Gokudera-kun¡_

_Onii-san, lo que queria preguntarte esta dentro del diario, se que tu entiendes las cosas haciendolas ¿No? Entonces te invito a que vengas a un viaje y al final del recorrido te hare mi pregunta_

_!No entiendo para donde vamos, pero si tu vas yo voy al extremo!_

En ese momento el diario comenzó a brillar y el peli plata junto al beisbolista comenzó a retroceder, cosa que notó el boxeador.

_¿!Que sucede al extremo?¡_

_Es un viaje solo para ti y para el décimo_

_Si sempai, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar sus cuerpos_

El castaño siempre caia en trance cada vez que era tocado por el brillo del diario, encendió la llama de su anillo y abrió el diario leyendo el encabezado de la página.

**Mayo 01/1613.**

"_**Inquebrantable Determinación"…**_

Luego ante la asombrada mirada del boxeador que veía como la luz se iba esparciendo por el lugar llegando hasta el, el castaño le hablo con parsimonia.

_!Ven Sasagawa Ryohei, acompáñame en esta travesía¡_

En eso se escucho una peculiar risa que sorprendio a los que retrocedian.

_Kufufufu~Tomaré su oferta, asi que cuiden bien de mi cuerpo mientras no estoy_

_!Mukuro!..._

_!Mukuro miserable ¿Donde estas?!_

La neblina cubrio el lugar, entre ella la silueta del ilusionista se mostró mientras caminaba hasta quedar al lado del castaño. El boxeador se cubrió los ojos y la luz iluminó el lugar, al desaparecer el castaño, el ilusionista y el boxeador estaban inconcientes, los otros guardianes regresaron para ponerlos mas comodos.

_Tks...Ese miserable es un metiche, ese viaje solo era para el décimo y el cabeza de cesped_

_Jajaja, bueno tu sabes, despues del incidente Mukuro ha sido mas atento con Tsuna cosa buena para nosotros, creo que de esa forma el confiará mas ¿No lo crees asi?_

_Bueno el no ha dañado al decimo, creo que tienes razón, tal vez estos viajes le enseñen a ser menos odioso_

_Jajaja..._

_!¿De que te ries friki del beisbol?¡_

_Es solo que Tsuna se pondra muy feliz ya que has aceptado a Mukuro y de ese modo los guardianes junto al jefe estaran en armonia_

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, veia la mejoria en el humor de su jefe e incluso en sus clases habia demostrado ser mas diestro, pero jamas perdiendo esa singular sonrisa, una que irradiaba calidez y confort, miro a su compañero asintiendo.

_Décimo buen viaje, suerte con cabeza de cesped y ese creido del cabeza de piña_

_Si Tsuna suerte_

Al sentarse al lado de sus amigos notaron las presencias que les saludaron amablemente.

_Hola guardianes, arcobaleno..._

Ellos miraron extrañado y detras del ring salio el hitman sorprendiendo a los chicos.

_!Ciaossu¡...Creo que fui muy obvio_

_!Chiquitin!_

_!Reborn-san¡_

_El decimo sabia que usted estaba alli, solo que en verdad estaba decidido a conocer más sobre su guardián del sol_

_Pero me pareció extraño que Mukuro participara en este viaje_

_Nufufufu~ Eso es porque tambien quiere conocerlos y entenderlos, en su vida nadie fue amable y desea aprender como corresponder a eso...No digo que cambiará rapidamente, pero ahora siente que el décimo es alguien importante en su vida_

Hoy definitivamente habia sido un dia extraño, los cambios en el castaño, en sus guardianes y sobre todo en el mas problematico, de verdad que los chicos crecian a pasos de gigantes, volvio la mirada al primer jefe.

_Es bueno saberlo, con eso es una preocupacion menos, solo queda suavizar un poco a Hibari_

_Jajajaja arcobaleno no me hagas reir...Ni siquiera la naturaleza de Primo logró suavizar a Alaude, con mucho menos el décimo podrá con ese chico_

_¿Quien sabe Daemon? La gente puede cambiar_

Ellos se miraron y luego el otro sonrio para si mismo, tal vez no le gustaba la naturaleza blanda del decimo, pero era fuerte y sus guardianes tambien, Vongola estaba segura en sus manos, el rubio lo miró y sonrio de igual forma ya que su sueño seguia en pie, la ardua lucha para defender al debil de los poderosos.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

El castaño y el ilusionista fueron los primeros en despertar.

_Mukuro ¿Porque estas aqui?_

_Kufufufu~ Es divertido viajar en estas memorias_

_No es un dia de campo...Bueno ya estas aqui, asi que debemos empezar la travesia_

El castaño empezó a remover al boxeador que aun no despertaba.

_Onii-san despierta..._

_!AL EXTREMO!_

_!Hiiiii!_

_Kufufufu~_

El chico como siempre pegaba un chirrido del cual el ilusionista jamás perdía la oportunidad de disfrutar burlándose de ello, el boxeador miro a los presentes y empezó a preguntar.

_!Oh eres tu Sawada! ¿Donde estamos y por que el cabeza de piña esta aqui?_

_Oya, le agradecere que no me llame por ese apodo_

_!¿Porque? Si te sienta bien al extremo¡_

_O-Onii-san, Mukuro, vamos dejen de discutir, debo empezar a leer el diario_

Dijo cansado el castaño, los otros lo miraron y luego caminaron para pararse uno a cada lado.

_Muy bien Sawada, muestrame veré todo al extremo_

_Kufufufu~ Estamos esperando_

El chico los miro, asintio y luego poso su vista en el primer párrafo.

_**_"**__**Haz lo que sientes en tu corazón para estar bien, serás criticado de todos modos. Te reprocharán si lo haces y te reprocharán si no lo haces**__**...Jajaja, estas palabras las escuche de mi fiel Guardian del Sol N'Knuck, el dia que lo conoci vi tantas facetas en el, pero lo que me impresionó fue la forma en que manejaba las cosas, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, cualquiera hubiese caído por las críticas a su persona, pero él me hizo ver que eso solo eran meras sandeces que la gente se inventaba por si misma…_**_

Ante ellos se abrió un escenario donde por alguna extraña razón les era familiar, sobre todo al ilusionista.

_Oya, oya aunque se vea muy antiguo esto es Sicilia, para ser más exactos Siracusa_

_¿Siracusa? Es muy bonito el lugar_

_!Hmn…Vaya que si¡_

_No es tiempo de turismo Tsunayoshi mira hacia aquel establecimiento_

Los otros dos miraron hacia donde apuntaba el ilusionista y vieron con asombro al primer lider entrar a un pequeño lugar donde se realizaban ¿Combates de boxeo? Caminaron rapidamente y se adentraron al lugar.

_Hmn... Ese extraño idioma otra vez al extremo_

_Onii-san ¿Aun no dominas el italiano?_

Preguntó preocupado el castaño, pero el otro respondio tranquilo demostrando una vez más que lo subestimaba.

_Si Sawada, el maestro Pao Pao me dio unas lecciones solo que no me acostumbro a el_

_Ya veo, miren ¿Quien esta en el ring?_

_Es el Guardian de la Primera Generación, N'Knuck al extremo y entre la multitud esta sentado Primo_

Ellos fueron cerca del rubio y observaron la pelea; al comenzar los primeros 3 rounds la pelea iba muy pareja, el contrincante del Guardián del Sol de la primera generación era fuerte, sin embargo en el cuarto round todo cambio de manera drástica, el peli blanco notó el cambio en el boxeador en el ring y el castaño junto al ilusionista notaron como el rubio afiló la mirada, era una analítica e incluso comprensiva solo si se sabia leer el estado de animo. En un instante el contrincante estaba en el suelo y la entera ovación era para el peli negro que solo observaba entre preocupado y decepcionado a su contrincante.

_!Siii K`nuckle es el mejor…¡_

El guardián de la décima generación seguía observando a su colega y luego paso la vista al castaño que de pronto sintió la mirada en el.

_!Sawada aunque el peleo limpiamente se sintió como si hubiese perdido¡_

_Onii-san…Yo…_

El castaño volvió la vista al rubio que se levantaba de su lugar y salía rápidamente del establecimiento, el por mera curiosidad le siguió hasta una pequeña plazuela que había mas retirado del ring de boxeo, se sentó y observaba el mar, al cabo de unos minutos venían el ilusionista junto a un pensativo Ryohei.

_¿Que sucedió Mukuro?_

_Ese sujeto viene en esta dirección, supongo que es la razón por la que Primo espera aquí_

Efectivamente a lo lejos se veía la siluete del campeón del ring de boxeo aunque su semblante mostraba mucha decepción y pena. El rubio se puso de pie y lo esperaba, el joven lo miro un poco sorprendido e igualmente saludo.

_Buenas tardes caballero ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_

_Buenas tardes, quería felicitarlo fue una pelea justa_

El peli negro lo miró y luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

_No esa no fue una pelea justa, eso solo puede decirse cuando estas al nivel de tu oponente y yo me aproveche de esa situacion_

_No lo hizo…Usted solo combatió pero no debería culparse por la debilidad de los demás, esta de su parte que ellos mismos se superen_

El peli negro lo miraba extrañado, el joven rubio solo sonreía apacible y su manera de hablar le trasmitía tranquilidad, sin embargo el tenia un combate más y para no dejarlo allí le invitó.

_Esta usted ocupado, digo, en este momento me dirijo al último combate que esta unas cuantas calles de aquí_

_Para nada, vamos_

Los espectadores estaban dudosos de la charla, hasta que punto quería llegar el rubio, bueno eso tendrían que averiguarlo en el próximo encuentro.

_Vamos chicos debemos seguirlos_

_Kufufufu~_

Todos siguieron en silencio, el boxeador iba un poco mas adelantado, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba acostumbrado al energico chico que siempre gritaba al extremo, sin embargo el se encontraba callado, tranquilo en cierto modo pensativo pero con un toque de anciedad. Notaron que el rubio y el pelinegro se adentraron al local, seguido de ello los expectadores del viaje.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado 2 horas, el castaño se habia asegurado de que llegaria tarde, igualmente el peli blanco, los otros guardianes estaban sentados alli en el lugar cuando por cotidianidad pasaba el prefecto en sus rondas vespertinas.

_Ustedes, bebé..._

_Ciaossu! Hibari..._

_Me debes una pelea y estoy muy aburrido..._

Luego notó al castaño y al presidente del club de boxeo inconscientes y el causante de pequeñas alteraciones a la paz en Namimori Chuu.

_Le advertí al herbívoro que no trajera eso a la escuela, lo morderé hasta la muerte_

Este saco las tonfas y sus guardianes se pusieron en guardia.

_!Hibari bastardo No tocaras ni un cabello del décimo¡_

_!Cálmate Hibari¡ Tsuna ya te lo dijo, el no puede dejar el diario, siempre debe portarlo hasta que termine de leerlo_

El hitman no quería pelear en ese momento, sabia que su deber era el estar atento mientras su pupilo estuviese vulnerable...!Vulnerable¡ Lo tenia, ahora sabria como convencerlo.

_Hibari, escúchame, el acuerdo fue pelear contigo, sin embargo te propongo algo mejor..._

El prefecto lo miro molesto pero ni esa fria y afilada mirada fue suficiente para perturbar al tutor.

_Peleare contigo...Luego de que pelees con Tsuna_

_!Chiquitín!..._

_!Reborn-san ¿Porque?_

_!Cállense¡ entonces Hibari ¿Estás de acuerdo? No te estoy prohibiendo que no lo muerdas hasta la muerte, sino que esperes a que regrese y luego arreglas cuentas con él_

_!Hmn! Bien esperare a que el regrese_

Camino hasta el otro extremo del ring y se recostó allí, en eso los espectros salieron, incluyendo al primer Guardián del Sol de la Primera Generación.

_!Vaya! Si que sabe cómo persuadir al guardián del décimo_

_Lo cierto es que Tsuna ha estado entrenando, pero no he podido ver su desempeño, tampoco me gustaría que el perdiera condición, por ser el más problemático seria bueno que mi alumno le muestre su lugar en su propio juego_

_Entiendo, pero no se sorprenda si luego el décimo se lo reprocha, ya que el odia luchar_

Lo dijo mas como reproche mal formulado que como advertencia, el tutor soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego le hablo al rubio.

_Jajajaja... Ya hablamos sobre ello, si de pronto se moleste pero el entiende que las cosas que hago ahora no las hago sin sentido_

_Ya veo..._

Volvieron su mirada a los inconscientes que estaban aún en su travesía en el diario.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_!Achuuu!_

_Kufufufu~ parece que alguien habla mal de ti en alguna parte_

_Al parecer creo que tendré un asunto que resolver y creo que será culpa de Reborn ¡ahhaaha! Nunca deja de causarme problemas_

_!Sawada ellos entraron en ese lugar al Extremo!_

_Esta bien onii-san alli vamos, sigamos Mukuro_

_Kufufufu~bien vamos_

Se adentraron al lugar que estaba atestado de gente, claro que gritando el nombre del campeón.

_!N'nuckle, N'nuckle, N'nuckle, N'nuckle!_

_Oya, oya, parece que es muy reconocido_

_Si asi es pero, N'nuckle-san al igual que en el local anterior no parece muy contento_

El ilusionista, y el décimo jefe Vongola volvieron su vista hacia el primer jefe que ya estaba en su lugar y el Guardián del Sol de la Primera Generación también. Nuevamente el primer round y el segundo pasaron y los competidores estaban muy parejos al llegar al tercer round sucedió lo mismo su semblante cambió, justo cuando iba a golpear a su oponente se detuvo y luego tomó su toalla y la lanzó dando como abandonada la contienda. El asombro de todos no se hizo esperar y justo cuando empezaron a quejarse del porque los observó a todos y habló.

_Esta serà la última vez que levante mis puños en una pelea sin sentido_

Asi se bajó del ring y se dirigió directamente a la salida del local, los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y vociferar, tachándolo de cobarde cuando el hombre fue tomado del hombro, al girar vio al hombre rubio y este le volvió a sonreír afable, luego volteó a mirar al público.

__No juzguéis a los demás si no queréis ser juzgados. Porque con el mismo juicio que juzgareis habéis de ser juzgados, y con la misma medida que midiereis, seréis medidos vosotros__..._No pienso que estes equivocado al abandonar la contienda pero mas allá de eso, hay algo que te motiva a seguir amigo_

_Jajaja, asi es, veo que conoce las palabras de la Sagrada Biblia_

_Si, como buen cristiano, debo aprender de ella y esto fue necesario_

_Bien, debo buscar unos suministros ya que muchos esperan mi regreso_

_Entiendo, vamos te ayudare con eso_

Ignorando lo que las demás personas decían ellos salieron tranquilos del lugar seguidos de los chicos viajeros.

_Oya, oya sigo insistiendo tú y Primo son muy parecidos, aunque el tenga un poco de malicia debido a su madurez y experiencia en las batallas_

_Solo deseamos que no se aprovechen de los mas débiles, ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, aunque la mafia cambio drásticamente y algunas cosas seguirán igual cuanto tome el mando, no importará que me critiquen, es mi deseo ayudar, ya que mi poder solo será usado para defender y nunca para abusar de los demás_

_Kufufufu~ Veo que no solo el chico boxeador sino tu también has madurado un poco, la mafia no es un juego_

Luego todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, retornando asi al lugar inicial. El castaño miró a su guardián y le sonrió amable.

_Onii-san dime ¿Que te ha parecido el viaje hasta ahora?_

El joven boxeador lo miro unos momentos y luego se sentó en el suelo suspirando de manera cansada.

_!Sawada...Yo entiendo más las cosas haciéndolas que estudiándolas pero mi antecesor se mostró firme, sé que el ama boxear tanto como yo sin embargo, hay algo que lo motiva a abandonar lo que más le gusta, es un deseo fuerte, de otra forma el hubiera seguido la contienda al extremo!_

Vaya a pesar de mostrar su entusiasmo, el castaño se quedó asombrado por la deducción de su guardián, el otro atino solo a sonreir.

_Kufufufu~Eso es cierto Sasagawa Ryohei, algo frena a que continúe en su camino como boxeador_

_Veamos entonces ¿Que lo motiva a seguir?_

Agrego sonriendo el castaño, los otros 2 asintieron y nuevamente tomó el diario y aparecieron las siguientes líneas.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

Nada había cambiado hasta ahora, Hibari por su lado recostado cerca del ring de boxeo, mientras que los espectros estaban cerca de los tres cuerpos inconscientes, por su lado Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn seguían con la pequeña discusión por la pronta pelea del décimo con ese maniático de la disciplina.

_Reborn-san estoy en total desacuerdo en esa pelea_

_Si chiquitín sabes que con él no se puede bromear_

_Dejen de gimotear, ustedes más que nadie saben que Tsuna tomará el control de la organización dentro de poco y el debe resistir ya que a partir de ese momento se convertirá en un blanco humano_

Ellos observaron al hitman y con sus ojos desbordantes de determinación asintieron.

_Lo sabemos Reborn-san..._

_Solo que Tsuna odia las peleas entre nosotros y sabemos que si no toma enserio a Hibari esto se tornara feo_

_Es por eso que Tsuna peleará, primero debe hacerle entender a Hibari que no todo se arregla con golpes, también debe mostrar más respeto hacia Tsuna ya que el serà su jefe...Se que mi Dame-Alumno les preocupa, pero se que el lo hará bien_

Todos miraron al castaño descansar pero una ruidosa voz los saco de sus cavilaciones.

_!Gaahahahaha Lambo-san esta aquí!_

_Vaca estúpida, largo, el décimo está ocupado_

_Hmn estupidera, no te busco a ti, busco a Tsuna_

_Lambo, Tsuna duerme en este momento_

_!Despiértalo...¡_

_No puedo..._

El oji esmeralda corrio hasta donde estaban los tres durmientes y la presencia de Primo lo recibió.

_¿Are? Tsuna tiene en la mano el libro brillante_

_Así es, está en un viaje_

_¿Como el de Lambo-san y el tipo odioso que siempre molesta a Lambo-san?_

_Asi es ¿Tienes que decirle algo importante?_

El pequeño le hizo señas al primer líder, los demás estaban algo curiosos pero vieron que el rubio los observo y luego sonrió para sí mismo.

_Veo que es muy importante ¿Quieres ir a este viaje y darle la noticia tu mismo?_

_Si..._

Dijo con una expresión realmente inocente, ya entendía porque su sucesor estaba tan preocupado por él. Le señalo que se sentara en el regazo del castaño y le dio unas instrucciones para asombro de los demás.

_Bien entraras en las memorias pero el viaje ya empezó, una vez dentro júntate con el guardián del sol ¿Entiendes?_

_Lo haré..._

_¿Porque Primo?_

Interrogó molesto el arcobaleno.

_Es una noticia que no puede esperar así que lo envío con el décimo_

El espectro se agachó y comenzó a cubrir por completo a Tsuna y al guardián del rayo. El pequeño pestañeo un poco y luego bostezo para recostarse y quedarse dormido.

_Listo, el guardián del rayo ya se marchó_

_Tks...Vaca estúpida, espero no le dé problemas al décimo_

_Jajajaja tranquilo Gokudera, el pequeño solo quiere estar al lado de Tsuna_

_Nufufufu~Yo mas bien diría que a llevar información irrelevante_

_!Daemon¡_

El arcobaleno se extrañó de la excepción con el pequeño guardián pero ¿Información irrelevante? Bien tendría que esperar el regreso de todos para enterarse.

**:::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::**

_**_"**__**Nunca podemos juzgar la vida de los demás, porque cada uno sabe de su propio dolor y de su propia renuncia. Una cosa es suponer que uno está en el camino cierto; otra es suponer que ese camino es el único**__**..."Eso lo sabía por boca de los demás, pero yo quería saberlo, darme cuenta por mí mismo ya que no apoyaba la idea de la violencia, sin embargo al afrontar tantas cosas con mis guardianes comprendí que a veces dentro de esas decisiones existían motivos, por lo cual abrí mi mente hacia nuevas posibilidades dejando de lado la estancada idea del uso abusivo de la violencia...**__

_Hmn..._

Todos miraron al castaño, aunque miraban era su cabeza.

_¿Que miran?_

_Sawada, Lambo esta en tu cabeza al extremo_

_Hiiiiii...¿Pero cómo entraste?_

_Gahahaha Lambo-san tenía que decirte algo importante y el sujeto que se parece a ti me dijo que podía entrar pero que me quedara con cabeza de cesped_

_Kufufufu~Tenia entendido que nadie puede entrar o salir del diario una vez que el viaje da inicio_

_Si pero es posible porque Lambo ya habia entrado, bien Lambo dime eso que es tan importante_

_Nee nee el gran Lambo-san estaba entrenando con el estúpido de Reborn y por fin pude golpearlo con mis ataques eléctricos_

Decir que no estaban asombrados era mentira, ni siquiera ellos cuando realizaron la prueba arcobaleno lograron tal hazaña, el castaño coloco el diario en el suelo y sujetó al pequeño.

_Lambo eres increíble, cada día te vuelves más fuerte_

_!Lambooo es fue extremo!_

_Oya, oya, el pequeño llorón ya esta tomando con mas seriedad el asunto de ser un guardián_

_Claro que si, Lambo-san prometió ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos_

En eso el castaño recordó su viaje con él y sonrió, en verdad que lo asombraba el avance del pequeño. Lo observo unos momentos y sonrió.

_Muy bien Lambo, ve con Onii-san vamos a seguir con el viaje_

_Si..._

El pequeño saltó hasta el Guardián del Sol y ante ellos se abrió una escena donde N'nuckle y Primo cargaban una cantidad de comida e insumos.

_¿Porque luchas?_

Preguntó el rubio de manera afable, en ningún momento había dejado esa imperturbable fachada.

_Persigo una utopía..._

Fue la respuesta del pelinegro que sonreía al ver al final de la calle una gran casona y del interior salían muchos niños a recibirlos.

_¿Una utopia?_

Contestó el rubio mientras era rodeado por los niños.

_!Padre, padre ha regresado¡..._

_Hola niños, siento haber tardado con la comida, debía hacer unas cosas antes de venir aquí y este noble señor se ofreció a ayudarme_

Los niños observaron al rubio, este les brindo una sonrisa y ellos se colocaron frente a el.

_!Muchas gracias señor por ayudar al padre¡_

_No hay de que niños_

_Alberto, Miguel, Ángela, tomen las cosas y vayan preparando la comida_

_Si, Padre esta mañana rescatamos a un chico después que unos hombres lo golpearan hasta casi matarlo, Dana se está encargando de sus heridas pero sería bueno que lo fuese a ver_

En ese momento ambos adultos se adentraron rápidamente a la casona, el pelinegro y el rubio caminaron a la habitación, definitivamente ver eso fue doloroso, incluso los espectadores estaban en shock. El pequeño no superaba los 12 años y su rostro estaba totalmente hinchado, sus brazos, piernas y parte del pecho mostraban heridas por arma blanca, lo más seguro cuchillos y todas la pequeñas vendas estaban ensangrentadas. El boxeador tomo algunos medicamentos que había comprado y sucedió lo que más esperaba el rubio, ver sus llamas.

_Dana trae más agua tibia y lava estos vendajes_

_Muy bien padre..._

El pequeño se quejaba pero tenía la cara tan hinchada que a duras penas se escuchaba.

_Bien empecemos por el rostro..._

El hombre activo sus llamas del sol y empezó a pasar por el rostro su mano, el rubio se acercó a el y le dijo en tono preocupado.

_Déjame ayudarte..._

El boxeador se sorprendió un poco, pero lo hizo aún más cuando el rubio se colocó un guante y paso a hyper modo, ver una llama naranja en su frente, sus ojos del color de sus llamas y aún más, la palma de su mano encima de la de él, vaya eso sí que fue una gran sorpresa, el rubio miro al niño y juntos activaron ambas llamas.

_Esto es..._

_Mis llamas tienen el factor de armonía, eso aliviara rápidamente el dolor mientras que tus llamas activas curan sus heridas_

Noto como la inflamación de su rostro bajo y dejó de quejarse, más bien el chico estaba dormido, luego pasaron a su pecho y al final a sus extremidades, pero como presentaba lesiones considerables, solo las atendió brevemente. Ambos apagaron sus llamas y en eso iba entrando la joven que traía el agua y nuevos vendajes.

_Dana, límpialo e inmoviliza el brazo derecho, cuando despierte me avisas, estaré en el despacho_

_Si padre..._

El pelinegro salía de la habitación seguido del rubio, entraron a una pequeña oficina y alli el lavo sus manos e invitó al rubio a hacer lo mismo.

_¿Porque ellos te llaman padre?_

El otro sonrió y paso a un pequeño closet, se cambió y al salir salió traía una sotana puesta.

_Por esto, soy un sacerdote al servicio de Dios, pero estoy a cargo de esta casona y desde entonces cuido de estos niños, muchos son abandonados, otros son arrastrados hasta el vandalismo y cuando ya no les sirven este es su destino, el del chico que acabamos de curar_

_Es por eso que mencionaste la Utopia_

_Si, Deseo que estos niños no sufran lo que yo sufrí en las calles, pero cada vez que avanzo esta se aleja cada vez más, entonces ¿Para qué sirve una utopía?_

_Escucha amigo mío, para eso mismo sirve, para caminar...Debes seguir avanzando por el bienestar de ellos y por tus propios sueños_

_Aun no me ha dicho su nombre señor ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?_

_Mi nombre es Giotto, Giotto Vongola pero puedes llamarme Primo_

_Tu eres el líder de los Vigilantes, la Familia Vongola, vaya he escuchado mucho sobre usted_

_La verdad N'nuckle he venido para pedirte que te unas a la familia como mi guardián_

Bueno, el boxeador se sentó y observo al rubio frente a él, sabía que no estaba tratando con cualquier hombre, era el líder de un grupo de vigilantes que se encargaban de proteger a los civiles, era ese el lugar al cual quería pertenecer, pero estaban los niños y suspiró derrotado.

_Le agradezco, enormemente su ofrecimiento, créame que nada me daría más gusto que servir a su lado, pero tengo que luchar por estos niños ya que nadie en esta ciudad se preocupa por ellos_

__La vida no es un pasillo recto y fácil que recorremos libres y sin obstáculos, si no un laberinto lleno de pasadizos_...Con esto te digo que no debes preocuparte por eso, la Familia Vongola se hará cargo de todo lo que necesiten los niños, eso incluye estudios, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que los dejes, solo que cuando se presente una emergencia vengas a nuestro llamado_

El sacerdote sonrió y le extendió su mano al rubio, este la acepto amablemente.

_Sera todo un honor trabajar a tu lado Primo_

_Lo mismo digo, bien que dices ¿Ayudamos a los niños?_

_Eso mismo iba a sugerir_

Ambos salieron del despacho uniéndose a las tareas del día en la casona. La escena se cerró nuevamente ante los viajeros.

_Chicos realmente me impresionó ver a ese chico tan golpeado_

El ilusionista y el pequeño con traje de vaca hablaron de forma casi normal en cuanto al caso del niño.

_Kufufufu~Eso no es nada Tsunayoshi, ese chico salió ileso en comparación a las palizas en la actualidad_

_Si, Lambo-san a pesar de tener al jefe muchos de sus amigos fueron golpeados peor que el niño_

_Mukuro, Lambo..._

_Sawada es verdad, yo secundo lo de Mukuro y Lambo, ya te lo había dicho ¿No? Yo buscaba peleas y por simplemente retarme secuestraron a Kyoko, ella me rogó para que dejara de pelear y eso fue lo que hice, es lo que veo en las acciones del guardián de la primera generación, el no pelea, el lucha por sus sueños_

El castaño recordó cuando el boxeador había sido atacado por Ken bajo las ordenes de Mukuro, él le mencionó que le mentía a su hermana menor porque ella temia por su seguridad, un sentimiento de culpa lo abordó, sabía que su sempai estaba aún en más peligro de ser herido debido a su rol como guardián, al final debía preguntarle así que tomo el diario y leyó el siguiente párrafo.

_**_"**__**La cosa más difícil es conocernos a nosotros mismos; la cosa más fácil, hablar mal de los demás**__**...Mi madre me mencionó eso una vez, yo estaba criticando unas acciones de unas personas de clase obrera y ella me observó y me comentó ¿Y si ese fuese tu caso? ¿Y si no tuviese alternativa? Entendí que yo fallaba al hablar sin comprender la situación y ver como los demás criticaban las acciones de mi guardián y este no hacía nada para defenderse lo abordé un poco molesto y me respondió: **__**Afronta tu camino con coraje, no tengas miedo de las críticas de los demás. Y, sobre todo, no te dejes paralizar por tus propias críticas**__**... De verdad que estaba siendo idiota al dejarme llevar por esas palabras tan vacías y sin sentido, si yo quería saber solo tenía que seguirlo..._**_

Ante ellos se abrió una escena donde el pequeño que habían curado había escapado, los más pequeños quienes lo vieron huir dicen que estaba muy asustado, el pelinegro llamó a los chicos mayores.

_Alberto, Miguel, Ángela, Dana, por favor vean a los niños Primo y yo buscaremos al pequeño_

_Nosotros lo encontramos cerca de la bodega donde almacenan las cargas de los barcos_

_Bien..._

Así los dos hombres emprendieron la búsqueda, cuando llegaron al centro de la plaza, el rubio se detuvo y llamó al pelinegro.

_Buscare ayuda, no vine solo prometo no tardar y si es muy peligroso espera a que llegue ¿De acuerdo?_

_Está bien..._

Aquí el grupo miro a los dos y a la final se decidieron en seguir al pelinegro. Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron a la zona de las bodegas, y de tanto indagar encontró al niño pero una horrorosa escena, tan fuerte fue que el boxeador le tapo los ojos al pequeño guardián, frente al niño había una mujer la cual había sido degollada, el hombre se acercó.

_¿Era tu mamá?_

El pequeño no hablaba pero tampoco lloraba, solo asintió a las palabras del pelinegro. El castaño estaba molesto, pero había prometido tomar las cosas con calma y fue por eso que busco un lugar cerca del ilusionista, ambas pulseras comenzaron a brillar.

_Tsunayoshi...Cálmate, no te dejes llevar por la rabia, sabes que esta te ciega y ya sabes que cuando pierdes la razón atacas incluso a tus amigos_

_¿Porque Mukuro? Aun con tantas personas cerca ¿Porque nadie la ayudó?_

_Por miedo, temor hacia los más poderosos, son al igual que hoy una simple fachada, solo critican tu forma de vivir sin entender de razones...Avaricia, aquellos que solo tienen enfocados dinero y poder no piensan en la seguridad de los que los rodea, yo crecí en ese mundo, fue por ello que arremetí contra ti cuando nos conocimos_

_Mukuro..._

_Me molestaba el hecho de que accedieras a todas sus demandas aun en contra de tu voluntad, porque tu naturaleza es calmada y apacible...En cambio ellos te obligaron a pelear..._

_Eso lo se, pero algo más me motivo a hacerlo, yo quería protegerlos...Yo, quería entenderte y un gran muro me impedía ver tu dolor, tu sufrimiento e incluso el deseo de proteger a tus camaradas_

_Kufufufu~ Bueno si, digamos que es así, tú fuiste el único que lo intento y lo logró, es por eso que sigo a tu lado, aun mas allá de las críticas, soy tu guardián y tu amigo_

_Esta bien Mukuro mantendré la calma_

La pulsera dejo de brillar, y ellos volvieron la vista a la escena. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y el rubio llegó con el pelirrojo.

_Creo que llegamos tarde_

_Nadie llego tarde, solo paso esto porque nadie más se preocupó por personas como nosotros...Mi padre al no conseguir trabajo se involucró con unos extraños sujetos, pero algo salió mal y huyó, dejándonos a mi madre y a mi saldar la deuda. A ella la obligaron a prostituirse y a mi a robar, como últimamente no conseguía que robar fui severamente castigado la primera vez y me advirtieron que si volvía a fallar no solo yo sería castigado, sino que derramaría lágrimas de sangre, no lo entendí hasta este momento...Yo...le fallé a ella...Jamás lloré porque ella nunca lo hizo... ahora ella ya no sufrirá este tormento llamado vida... lamento...Este final...Lo siento mamá..._

El pequeño rompió a llorar delante de los tres adultos que debido a la pena no pudieron contener tampoco sus lágrimas. El castaño y el pequeño guardián del rayo sollozaban, el ilusionista afiló peligrosamente su mirada y su puño estaba blanco debido a la impotencia, solo quería encontrar a esos bastardos, torturarlos de la manera más lenta y luego tal vez matarlos ya que eso sería muy benevolente. En cambio el boxeador de la décima generación observaba en silencio la escena. El rubio se quitó la capa y la uso para cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo al carruaje, el pelinegro cargó al pequeño que no paraba de llorar, el pelirrojo era el cochero asi que salieron de allí. La escena saltó hasta la pequeña funeraria donde el carruaje con el escudo de la Familia Vongola, ellos bajaron con el cuerpo y el pequeño los cuales fueron recibidos por el encargado.

_!Oye viejo busca una cofre y llama algunos hombres, debemos dar sepultura a esta noble mujer¡_

_Hmn...Así que asesinaron a esa mujer...pues lo más barato que tengo es esto_

El viejo solo señaló un cajón de madera todo polvoriento, eso fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo lo agarra por la chaqueta y lo zarandeara.

_¡¿Que te crees? Jamás dije de que tipo lo quería pero la manera en que lo dijiste me molesta!_

_Cálmate hijo, esa mujer solo era una prostituta..._

_!Como te atreves¡_

_G! Ya basta..._

Replicó el rubio, este dio unos pasos y su mirada azul cielo reflejaba una rabia inminente, sin embargo sus palabras eran tan suaves y amables que el viejo retrocedió al no comprender sus facciones.

_Buen hombre venimos por su mejor cofre fúnebre...G!, ve al frente y compra un vestido, prepararemos a la dama para llevarla al campo santo_

_Muy bien Primo, lo que digas..._

Contestó molesto y salió de la tienda, el anciano asintió rápidamente y señalo donde debía de ser colocada.

_Si señor, por aquí, empezare con los preparativos_

El rubio la colocó en una mesa y tomó nuevamente su capa, al salir estaban el pelinegro al lado del pequeño levantando una pequeña plegaria cargada de sentimientos de arrepentimientos y rogando por su eterno descanso, el niño camino secándose las lágrimas y le preguntó al rubio.

_¿Porque haces esto por mi madre?_

_Porque es lo que haría por cualquiera que requiera mi ayuda...Perdóname por no haber llegado antes pequeño, hubiese hecho algo por ti y por tu madre_

_Nadie en esta ciudad, incluso la policía o la iglesia se apiadó de nosotros, solo fuimos señalados ¿Porque alguien que no es de aquí lo hace?_

_Eso es porque soy el líder de los Vigilantes, soy un Vongola y de ahora en más Siracusa formara parte de mis dominios y sacare a esos sujetos de aquí, incluso N'nuckle que está a tu lado, fue víctima en esta ciudad, por eso recurrí a él...Para que me ayude en esta lucha y si te quedas con nosotros, pero no en plan de venganza, estarás para aquellos que necesiten de apoyo…Así como tú necesitaste a alguien todo este tiempo…Importando poco si son nobles o plebeyos, presta tu ayuda a quien lo amerite ¿Estás de acuerdo?..._

El niño miraba a los ojos al rubio, luego la bajo y le hablo nuevamente en tono triste.

_Siento rabia, solo quiero encontrar a los culpables y asesinarlos con mis propias manos...Pero al verte comprendí que si eso llegara a pasar sería igual que ellos...Yo no quiero ser un asesino, pero la extraño tanto..._

El pequeño se abrazó del rubio y rompió a llorar, su dolor, sentimientos de culpa lo estaban torturando, pero quería superarlos, el jefe de los Vongola paso a hyper modo y con una de sus manos inyectó llamas del cielo pero antes de que el pequeño cayera dormido le pregunto.

_¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?_

_Leovaldo Di Salvi… mi madre … Letizia Di Sal..vi_

El pequeño se quedó dormido en sus brazos, él lo tomó con cuidado y lo acomodó en el carruaje. El pelinegro lo observo y de inmediato hizo una reverencia.

_Por favor Primo, he luchado arduamente, con lo poco que tengo trato de ayudarlos, pero sé que solo no lo lograré...Yo también crecí sin padres, ya que ellos mismos se encargaron de abandonarme...Subiendo cargas a los barcos, otras veces robando fue parte de mi infancia hasta que un viejo me enseño a boxear, e incluso me alejo de vicios como las mujeres y el alcohol, sobre todo me enseño muchas cosas de la biblia, el hizo todo por mí, cuando murió sentí que una parte de mí se había marchado junto a él, esa casona la heredé de él y lo mejor que pude hacer fue rescatar a los niños al igual que lo había hecho ese anciano...Rezo para que esta clase de situaciones no ocurran pero no evita que tenga ganas de matarlos a todos yo..._

La mano del rubio se posó en su hombro, el pelinegro se vio imposibilitado de hablar, la mirada azul cielo reflejaba comprensión, pero más allá de eso era un espejo donde el mismo se reflejó.

_En el momento que te vi entrar al ring, en el momento que te vi pelear, allí brillaste importando poco que tan fuerte fuese el contrincante, tu le hiciste frente...Mas allá de tus propios sueños convertiste en poder ese deseo...Inquebrantable Determinación por el bien de tus seres queridos, tu familia...Esa es la esencia del Guardián del Sol y aquí..._

El rubio con la otra mano mostró el anilló con la gema amarilla.

_Frente a ti, tienes un tesoro, un arma, un legado...El anillo del sol de mi familia amplificara más el camino que hayas escogido..._

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, ya que había entregado el encargo que se le pidió. El pelinegro tomó el anillo y se lo colocó.

_Primo te protegeré, también a aquellos que sufren, mi mano siempre estará alli para ofrecerla al que la necesite...Luchare sin usar armas, mis manos, ellas serán la herramienta e incluso mi cuerpo...Afrontaré la adversidad ya que el mañana debe brillar no lo contrario_

En ese momento el anillo del pelirrojo, del rubio y ahora el del pelinegro brilló mostrando las llamas de sus usuarios.

_Gracias N'nuckle...Contigo ya estamos todos los guardianes, verás que nosotros acabaremos con la maldad que abunda en todos los rincones de Italia_

_Si amigo bienvenido a la Familia Vongola, soy G! Y este idiota es nuestro jefe, hay 5 guardianes más, son un fastidio pero en el fondo son buenas personas...Los conocerás al llegar a la mansión_

_Mucho gusto G! Soy N'nuckle...Esta bien espero llevarme bien con ellos_

El anciano salió de la tienda y les hizo seña de que todo estaba listo. Se dirigieron al camposanto el pequeño despertó en el trayecto una vez lista la fosa, el pelinegro se encargó de la pequeña misa donde todos los presentes rindieron sus respetos ante el alma que abandonaba este mundo.

_Adiós mami, te prometo que esto no se repetirá, seré fuerte no para vengarme, sino para ayudar a más familias como nosotros que no tuvieron el apoyo de los demás, aunque sigan diciendo esas horribles cosas sobre ti, para mi fuiste esa persona valiente que luchó hasta el final...Yo haré lo mismo, no te defraudaré ya lo verás_

_Mas te vale que así sea pequeño...Tengo grupos de vigilantes a mi cargo y se necesitan hombres con agallas como tú ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

_Si..señor G! No lo decepcionare_

_Bien...Mientras el Padre necesita que te quedes con ellos en la casona a cuidar a los más chicos, será la primera prueba y solo tienes 3 años para completarla_

_Asi será..._

Los 4 partieron del cementerio y el escenario se cerró para volver al lugar inicial. Todos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el castaño fue a las últimas líneas del diario.

"_**En la crítica seré valiente, severo y absolutamente justo con amigos y enemigos. Nada cambiará este propósito**__**...Ya que no se puede hablar deliberadamente de los demás, sin antes tratar de estar en su lugar ya que **__**es mala disposición oír la palabra de Dios con espíritu crítico**__**, ayuda al que lo necesita, actúa a favor de aquellos oprimidos y sigue adelante importando poco lo que digan los demás de ti...Ese día mi Guardián del Sol brillo como nunca y sus manos fueron sus armas, su herramienta la biblia...Aquel que lea esto espero que esta lección no llegue a su mente, ya que no se trata solo de razonar sino a su corazón, a sentirlo tal como yo lo hice ese día**__**…"**_

_**Giotto Primo Vongola.**_

_Onii-san quiero escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que te haré una vez que estemos de vuelta_

_Sawada...¿ pasa?_

Todos se volvieron a quedar dormidos.

**:::::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::::**

Los espectros se alejaron de los cuerpos y miraron al arcobaleno.

_Alli vienen, yo le recomendaría no presionar al décimo en este momento, este no fue un viaje muy grato...Pero sería bueno que escuchara lo que le dirá_

_Lo tomare en cuenta_

_Nos veremos..._

_Lo se Daemon..._

Los fantasmas desaparecieron y los chicos empezaron a despertar, el pelinegro no quería esperar, ya había tenido mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero se equivocó si se iba a conseguir con el débil herbívoro, el castaño saltó hacia el en hyper modo y lanzó un golpe el cual a duras penas esquivó y su puño destruyó parte del ring, luego su mirada naranja se posó en las azul metalizadas que estaban sorprendidas por el ataque.

_!No se que te dijo Reborn¡ Pero a lo que termine aquí tú y yo nos entenderemos, así que espera solo un poco mas..._

_! ..¡_

_!Tsuna...¡_

Hablaron los guardianes que esperaban su llegada, el castaño salió del hyper modo y dando la espalda al pelinegro que guardo su distancia, camino hasta el boxeador que lo miraba tan sorprendido como los demás.

_!Onii-san¡ ¿Porque te uniste a mi, a Vongola?_

El peliblanco lo miró serio y luego cambio su semblante a uno más suave.

_Al principio tomaba las cosas deliberadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias, luego que Daemon secuestro a las chicas y expuso el punto de la mafia me sentí verdaderamente impotente y aún vivo arrepintiéndome el haberme dejado llevar por sus palabras, entendí que la mafia no es un juego, el peligro en vivir en ella, pero más allá de todas estas cosas...Sawada yo accedí a ser tu guardián para protegerte no solo a ti, sino a Kyoko y a todos en la amada Namimori, esa que es tan pacifica, donde todos pueden sonreír...No me rendiré ante la adversidad, es una promesa_

El castaño hizo una reverencia ante el chico boxeador y luego tomo la palabra.

_Perdóname por haberte involucrado en este bajo mundo, yo nunca quise que salieras lastimado, ni que Kyoko-chan pasara esos terribles momentos, te prometo que lucharé día a día, hasta que la tranquilidad sea restaurada, donde, sucesos como los del diario o los de Mukuro se repitan, no puedo permitirlo_

_!Cuenta conmigo al extremo Sawada!_

El castaño miro al peliplata que estaba aún en shock por lo sucedido, el beisbolista y el ilusionista miraban sorprendidos, el pequeño seguía durmiendo.

_Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto, Mukuro eso también va para ustedes, espero me ayuden en esa tarea_

_!Porsupuesto Décimo, siempre estaré a su lado¡_

_Jajajaja Tranquilo Tsuna, más que el jefe, eres nuestro amigo y tus ideales son justos, jamás te aprovecharías de los demás aun poseyendo tanto poder, solo lo usas cuando la situación lo amerita_

_Kufufufu~Tu no eres un mafioso, estare a tu lado evitando que caigas en esas redes y si fuese así me encargaré de hacerte pedazos, es una promesa_

El ilusionista levantó la mano mostrando la pulsera la cual brillaba naranja y la del castaño azul índigo. Luego miró al prefecto.

_Hibari-san vamos al bosque...No quiero destruir la escuela_

Paso a los demás y se detuvo en la puerta y miró al arcobaleno.

_Luego hablaremos Reborn..._

El hitman entendió las palabras del primer jefe Vongola, el castaño estaba enojado y parte de esa frustración la iba liberar con el prefecto, vaya eso sí que no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

**Continuará….**

**N/A: **Séptimo capítulo, Bueno, bueno con esto queda para el próximo capítulo el mas esperado por todos, con su segunda vez en el viaje "Cool and Dangerous, Namimori Shuu Fuckinchou: Hibari Kyoya" Kyaaaaaaa amo decir esa frase (por si no lo recuerdan busque el cap 73 en el minuto 14:57 jajajaja soy una animadora muy genial como se percataran en el min 17:30 presentando a Tsu-chan y a mi Otooto Hayato….Bueno mina nos vemos el próximo capi

Bueno a contestar los reviews:

**Anle Moto:** Jajajajaja arigato por seguir la historia Anne-chan, pues en este caso Tsu-chan digamos que esta algo frustrado, cosa extraña en él y Reborn se encargó de conseguirle un saco de boxeo, asi que el próximo capítulo será de muchos golpes y viajes con escenas con el Guardián más codiciado de la primera generación Alaude Cavallone.

**TsukuyomiUchiha: **Nyaaaaa arigato per seguir mi historia sé que me he tardado sin embargo estoy tratando de actualizar más rápido y como solo falta un guardián ya llegue al punto de darle o no fin a los viajes en el diario, además que estoy pensando en la sucesión. Espero disfrutes el próximo capi ya que Hibari chan será muy insistente en la lucha y en el viaje no será tan pacifico como la primera vez.

Bianchi se despiden.

Ciao Ciao …n_n…


End file.
